DIVERGENT TRIANGLE
by DauntlessBoy
Summary: *(FourTris story) with FLUFF* Tris goes through initiation where different events happen causing some character's fates to be different from the book. She's now a member and is training initiates. What will she do when Peter is a leader and one of her initiates are Divergent? -Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Divergent books.-
1. chapter 1

**I do not own any of the divergent books, stories, or characters. I am just writing the same story while adding some new things to it. :) Fist chapter isn't much but it gets better! Like way fricking better, so just hold up. Feel free to skip the first chapter, the second chapter is where things are different. This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. It'd be awesome if you favourite my story and review it for me, tell me what you wanna see or if I fucked up badly at spelling. Thank you! I really hope you enjoy!**

Beatrice POV

The blood transfers from the palm of my hand to the knife fast. I don't feel the sting of the knife cutting into my skin, probably because I'm too focused on deciding my future. I place my hand over the stones and wait for the blood to drop. I think of my life with robert and susan, but I stop there. I can't go back there. If Caleb doesn't belong there, how can I? I shift my hand forward, so my blood drips on the carpet. I look up one more time trying to find my parents in the crowd. I give them a look of sorrow, because I am sad to leave them, but I have to. "Faction before blood," I remember them saying, and my blood drips and sizzles on the hot coals. I see the disappointment in his eyes. I walk down the steps and sit next to a girl wearing black and white, standard candor uniform. I take a glimpse across at the erudite where Caleb is shaking hands with a man in a blue suit. He seems happy.

The last person chooses and we don't wait for the other factions to leave like we would if I were in Abnegation. It's a relief not having to clean up after everyone. Instead the crowd of dauntless pushes me to the entrance from which we came in. Once we reach outside we begin to run. I can't remember the last time I ever ran, my mother says it brings too much attention towards yourself, therefore self indulgent. We climb up the the tracks and I have to stop and catch my breath, although I love the burning in my chest. I soon realize the train. Shit is all I can think. I jog behind an Amity transfer before passing him. I notice the dauntless born's form as they slide themselves gracefully into the train. I sprint past everyone and grab onto the train with both hands trying to find footing. I feel my grip starting to falter before a boy grabs my hand and lifts me in. I look up at him, he has dark skin and a tattoo of a snake that curls up around his ear. I thank him and bow my head, which is the Abnegation's greeting. I sit down and look up before the boy sits next to me and offers me his hand. I shake it twice, not comfortable with the movement.

"Hi, I Uriah," He shouts over the wind, "I can't believe you made it this far, being a stiff and all."

I can't argue with him, the last Abnegation transfer was two years ago, Tobias Eaton. I don't remember much about him except that his dad was friends with mine, but he never came to dinners and his mom died when he was young, I don't exactly remember why but we went to her funeral.

I go to introduce myself but Beatrice just sounds too Abnegation. Thankfully I am interrupted by a girl wearing all black, actually they are all wearing black, I must have gotten on the wrong cart.

"Who's this, Uri?" The girl says.

"My names Beatrice," I say.

"I'm Marlene and the girl with buzzed off hair is Lynn," she says poking the girl with half her body out the train.

"Beatrice," I say holding out my hand.

She doesn't take it she just stares at me, Like she's examining me with a hand on her chin.

"Tris," She says.

"Trissy!" shouts Uriah.

"I think I like Tris better," Laughing with them.

"Come on! Don't be such a pansycake," Uriah says pouting his face.

Marlene elbows Uriah in the ribs and and Lynn shoves him.

"It's dauntless slang," says Uriah.

"No, it's idiot slang!" Retorts Lynn.

I feel like these people can be my friends, I'm not positive about how It works here in dauntless about making friends. I've already laughed more than I ever have with Susan, or Robert, and it's only been a couple of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I love writing in Four's POV

 **Four POV**

The Initiates that made it this far should be jumping soon.

"Who do you think will jump first?" Lauren asks me.

"No doubt it's gonna be Uriah," I answer. Uriah is like a little brother to me. I've gotten close to his since my best friend is Zeke, who is his older brother. Zeke is also my year in Dauntless.

"Here they come," Says Lauren.

I look up and see Max standing at the edge of the building. I notice what big gestures he uses when he talks.

"It looks like he's going to fall," I scoff. It does look like he's going to fall, anyone would. I can't even be up that high, let alone stand at the edge.

Finally he moves away from the edge and gestures for someone to jump. I smile at the thought of Uriah flailing his arms as he falls. I see hair being blown in the wind, a girl. It can't be Marlene, she has brown hair. The hair that's being blown is blond.

"Know any blond Dauntless borns?" I ask Lauren.

"Lynn, but her hair is buzzed," Zeke says as he jogs up to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the control room?" I ask him.

"What? I can't miss Uriah screaming," He laughs, I see his jaw drop as he looks up, wide-eyed. "Holy shit!" He exclaims, pointing at the gray object falling from the rooftop.

The net cradles the girl's body. She's small, like the impact from the fall should have crushed her. I'm still in shock, I extend my hand amongst the others to help her off the net. I reach out farther than the others so she will grab my hand, and she does. Her small hand encloses around mine. She slides to the edge of the net. I grab her waist and lift her before she falls to the ground. She weighs nothing. She dusts herself off and nods her head in gratitude.

"What's your name stiff?" She looks familiar, I try not to make eye contact hoping it will stop her from recognizing me.

"Trissy!" Says Uriah as he helps himself off the net.

"Trissy?" I ask her with a confused look on my face. I don't know any Abnegation with that name.

"Tris," She says, rolling her eyes at Uriah.

"First Jumper, Tris!" I exclaim.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I whisper to her, while putting my hand on her back to escort her to where the transfers will stand.

Once all the initiates have jumped I go to talk to lauren in the hall.

"What is it, Four?" she asks me.

"I need to trade with you," I plead.

"No way, like I'd take those gimps," She says smiling.

"Please," I'm desperate now. I can't risk Tris remembering me.

"Fine, but you owe me," She says shaking my hand.

I thank her and go into the room of initiates. As I walk over to the Dauntless borns I look over at the transfers, Tris in particular. She talks to a Candor girl who is about a foot taller than her, with dark skin and short, brown hair. I look back at Tris. She's so small, beautiful though. I continue walking but keep watching her introduce herself to the others. I don't realize how long I've been staring until she locks eyes with me. Her eyes are a blue-gray colour, big. She doesn't look away, and neither do I.

"Four!" Max screams. I look at him now, "What are you doing? I called your name three times already."

"Sorry, what do you need?" I ask still unfocused because of Tris.

"What I said was where do you think you're going?" He says putting a finger to my chest.

"The Dauntless borns," I stammer, "I traded with Lauren."

"No, you're not," He says putting his hand down.

"I'm not?" I ask.

"No, because or else I have to do paperwork explaining why you switched. Can you tell me why?"

"No reason," I say trying to sound casual.

"Good," He says ushering me by the shoulders over to the transfers and shoving me into them. I regain my balance and gesture for the transfers to follow me so I can give them a tour of the place.

"My name's Four."

"Four like the number, four," The Candor girl asks.

"Exactly like the number," I say in a quiet voice, as I walk towards the pit, "This is the pit, this is where the life of Dauntless."

I lead them to the beds to where they'd be sleeping.

"You will be sleeping here, no assigned beds so choose where you want." I notice Tris taking a bed beside the Candor transfer, Peter. On her other side an Erudite transfer, Will. The bunk above her is Christina, the Candor girl she was talking to earlier. I've been staring too long.

"Tonight you have off, tomorrow we start training. Be in the training room at eight in the morning," I say scanning the eyes of the initiates.


	3. Divergent

I really enjoyed writing this chapter :) please tell me what you think!

Chapter 3

Tris POV

We all claim our beds after Four leaves and get changed into our Dauntless clothes which are under the beds. Most of the clothes are for guys and tall girls, so I end up wearing black jeans, black baggy shirt, and some combat boots.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

The Candor girl I met earlier jogs up to me on my way to the pit for dinner.

"Hey," I say as I open the doors to the pit. As soon as I walk in Uriah flings his arms up waving for me to go over.

"Come sit with us," I say to Christina grabbing her wrist to guide her through the crowd of Dauntless eating.

Uriah is sitting next to Marlene and Four. I go to sit beside Marlene until Uriah moves in the other direction opening a space between Four and himself.

I grab a plate from the centre of the table for myself and Christina who sits across from me and two Erudite transfers I recognize from earlier, Will and Edward. She picks up a cylinder of meat and puts it between two odd shaped breads.

I do the same examining how she eats it.

"It's called a hamburger," Four says nudging my elbow.

Christina's mouth drops open, "What! You've never tried one?"

Will than answers for me, "It's considered self-indulgent and unnecessary to the Abnegation."

"Tell me you've at least tried cake!" Uriah shouts, which grabs the attention of the whole table.

"No, I've seen it though," I say.

Zeke shoves his plate in front of me. It's a giant piece of chocolate cake, "You have to try it!"

I grab a fork from the table and take a tiny piece of the cake and place it on my plate. I then cut the cake in half using my knife and bring it to my mouth. I smile because it tastes amazing. I look up and the whole table is cheering and smashing their cups on the table. Everyone except Four who is just smiling as he eats his food. Why does he distract me so much? I notice a tattoo of flames peeking from the collar of his shirt.

I laugh as Uriah grabs the other half of the piece I had on my plate and fits it into his mouth. I elbow him in the stomach playfully, which causes him to spit the cake onto Four's plate. Four then gets up and places his plate in the garbage while pouring his water on Uriah's head. Four sits back down while the rest of the room stares towards the entrance door to the pit.

A man about the same age as Four walks towards us. He has two lip piercings and three eyebrow piercings, other than that he's kind of handsome with his black hair and pale skin. He pulls up a chair sitting behind Four and I.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He says staring at Four to me.

"This is Edward, Christina, Will, and Tris," He says nodding to each one of us.

"First jumper!" He says staring at me.

I nod slowly not sure if I should be scared or friendly to him.

"Oh, how rude. I'm Eric," He says extending a hand to only me.

I ignore it, only because he's talking to myself only.

"Wow, can I just say you look amazing, having being a stiff for sixteen years," He says smiling at me, "And you--"

"Do you need something?" Four says interrupting him.

"Just trying to get to know the new transfers," He says smiling at me, but not at the other transfers who are just staring, "Well… nice to meet you," He says as he gets up and walks to the next table.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Eric, he's the new Dauntless leadership," Four spits out.

I almost spit my drink out, but swallow coughing out the words, "Leadership?" I say regaining my voice, "I just ignored the person who can make me Factionless?"

"I can make you factionless too," Four says like it's comforting.

"We haven't even started training and I'm already behind," I say placing my head in my hands.

"It really only comes down to Four's opinion on you, and he doesn't hate you yet," Uriah says nudging my shoulder with his.

"Yet?" I say shoving Uriah gently.

Everyone laughs, including Four who sits there eating off Zeke's plate.

"How much longer till curfew?" Christina asks Will.

"Two hours, why?"

"I wanna go shopping, get some clothes that will fit Tris and I better," she says turning to me.

"I'm fine in this," I say trying to avoid going shopping.

"She's right, you look like a child in that baggy shirt," Says the Candor transfer, Al.

"You Candor don't know when to shut it," Edward laughs, "But if we are being honest, we could go get something a bit smaller."

"Fine," I say before they say anymore.

Christina gets up and drags me out the pit doors, with Will, Al, and Edward following behind.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

We get to the only clothing store Dauntless has and look around. Christina and Will laugh over some really revealing clothes.

"Please try this," Christina pleads.

"Where's the rest of it?" I ask jokingly but still wondering who would wear such a revealing shirt.

"What about this?" Christina says as she hold out a pair of black leggings.

"Fine," I give in.

I try them on, and to my surprise they fit nice. I go to show Christina who keeps asking me if they're on yet.

"Lift up your shirt," Says Edward, "We're trying on bras next!"

"Let's go pay, you little pervs," Says Christina, "Are you guys getting anything?"

"No, I'm saving my points to get a tattoo," Al says as he checks his watch, "Shit, we have to get back to the dorms!"

We all run back to the dorms. When we get there Eric and Four wait with their arms crossed. Eric looks tense and angry, while Four looks relaxed leaning against the bed frame to my bunk.

"Eight O'clock sharp!" Eric yells.

Eric and Four leave the transfer dorms and turn the lights off before everyone gets to their bunk. I get into my bed and lay my head on the pillow. I hear a crunch under my pillow and move my hand under to where a note is. I can't read it because how dark it is so I get out of my bed to go to the washroom to see what it says.

"Where are you going?" Christina whispers.

"Washroom," I reply.

I open the doors to the washroom and read the note which reads to get on the train at nine-thirty. The note isn't signed. I look at the clock on the wall which reads 9:27.

I'm glad I sleep fully clothed because I walk out the washroom careful not to wake anyone and walk to where the train will be in two minutes. I look around trying to find who wanted me here when I see a giant group of people containing Dauntless borns and leaders.

"Dauntless games!" Shouts a girl who stands next to Four and Zeke.


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter, but I'll probably post chapter 5 later tonight.

Chapter 4

Tris POV

Uriah runs up to my along with Lynn and Marlene.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn asks.

"I don't know, someone left me this note," I say pulling the note out of my back pocket.

"Well good!" Uriah shouts, "This is not something you want to miss."

"Does Four know your here?" Marlene says staring at him as he walks our way, with Zeke and a girl who looks about their age.

"Hey little bro," Zeke shouts putting Uriah in a choke hold.

"What are you doing here, Stiff?" Says Four.

I go to answer but Eric walks up to me and wraps an arm around me.

"This is the first jumper, Four," Eric slurs, clearly drunk.

"I'm Shauna," The girl says.

"Tris," I say sliding out from Eric's arm.

The train then shows and Four begins running, myself following after. I notice how he pulls himself up showing off the muscles in his arms. He then turns around and holds out his hand for me to grab. I decline the offer by lifting myself in with little trouble. He than smiles at me. I look out the door to the cart where Eric is tripping over himself trying to catch up to the train. I laugh, which gets the attention of Four. He comes and stands behind me laughing along with Uriah and I. I feel his laughs on my neck. Once Eric gets into the cart he sits down and Zeke begins to explain what we are doing.

"The game is called Dare," He shouts over the wind to me. "It's easy to catch onto. Uriah, you're starting."

"Lynn!" Uriah exclaims, "I dare you to climb over the train."

Lynn doesn't object. She takes the bottle from Zeke's hand and takes a swig of it. She takes off her jacket and grabs onto the frame of the cart using her upper body to lift herself up onto the top of the train. She then pops her head down from the other doorway and falls down swinging her body in after her.

"Eric!" Lynn says, "I dare you to go into Erudite headquarters and pick a fight with the first person you see."

We jump off at Erudite headquarters and Eric sprints straight it yelling at the guy at the front desk. We all laugh as Eric's words start to slur together into gibberish.

"Tris," He says coming over to me and leaning against the train door with one hand. "I dare you to kiss me."

I hear whistles and catcalls. I look around and everyone is grinning, waiting for me to do it. Everyone but Four. Who looks angry, with every muscle in his body flexed. I make eye contact with him and he looks away fast. What's up with him?

"Come on!" Eric says playfully. "Just a peck on the cheek."

I go to kiss his cheek when Eric is flung back by the shirt. Four stands between us and looks at his watch casually.

"It's time to head back!" He shouts.

Everyone laughs and we all sit down and wait for the train to reach Dauntless headquarters.

The floor is crowded with people so I stand.

"Trissy, you can sit on my lap if you want," Uriah says.

"Here," Four says clearing a spot for me to sit. I go to sit down between Four and Eric. Eric then turns so he's facing me.

"You never got to finish your dare," He says moving closer.

Thankfully Zeke, sits on Eric nudging him to make space for himself.

"You want some?" He asks me holding up a glass bottle of alcohol.

Four grabs it from his hand, "No alcohol for the initiates, I'm not losing my job over this."

"Not losing your virginity either," Eric laughs.

Zeke punches Eric in the leg and Eric winces.

"Come on, Four," Uriah whines, "Just one shot?"

"Fine, but once we get to the pit." Four gives in.

We all stand up and jump off until I'm the last one on the train. I see Four waiting for me to jump. I move to the back and run forward. I land on one foot, falling forward and being caught by Four whose knee is now bleeding from the scrape of the asphalt.

"Thanks," I say smiling at him still in his arms.

"No problem," He says helping me up and dusting himself off.

"I'll walk you back to the dorms."

We walk to the dorm hallway and he leans against the wall hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

"Why'd you pull Eric away?" I ask leaning against the wall in front of him.

He scratches the back of his neck, "It was time to go," He says looking anywhere but my eyes. I feel like he's lying.

"Also do you know who wrote the note?" I ask.

"No, I don't," He says scratching the back of his neck again.

"You know I don't need to be Candor to figure out you're lying," I say smiling and pivoting my feet and walking to my bunk


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four POV

I skip breakfast this morning so I don't have to see Tris. I'm still embarrassed about her finding out I wrote the note. I'm supposed to be a threatening leader, but instead I've somehow befriended her. I need to press the Abnegation part of her.

The initiates walk into the training room and examine the knives on the tables. I throw the knife in my hand, and I hits dead centre on the target. This grabs the attention of everyone, everyone but a Candor transfer Peter. Who continues talking even after I throw the second knife.

"Stand in front of the target," I say in a light voice staring at Peter.

Everyone looks at him and he walks over.

"You're going to stand in front of that target while I throw knives at you," I say still quite.

I draw my hand back, and see the fear in Peter's eyes.

"Stop," Tris says. "Anyone can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything."

"Than you should have no problem taking his place," I say.

She walks over to the target and stands in the centre.

"Flinch and Peter takes your place," I say.

I throw the first knife above her head. Than Eric walks over.

"This looks like fun!" Eric says leaning against the table.

"Eyes open," I say to Tris, tapping between my eyes with the knife.

I throw the knife a foot from her head. "Come on, Stiff. Let someone else take your place."

"Shut up, Four!" She shouts angrily.

I throw another hitting her ear so Eric will tell me to stop.

"I think she's had enough," I say.

"Fine," He says sternly.

"Pick up three knives, watch your form, and hit the target. Any questions?" I ask.

I walk past the initiates watching each one of them throw. I stop at Tris who hasn't thrown yet, and is practicing the movement. I stand next to her

"Is your ear okay?" I ask her.

"You did that on purpose," She says still looking at the target and practicing the throw, but not letting go of the knife.

"If I didn't hit you Eric would still have me throwing knives at you," I say trying to reassure her that I didn't want to do it.

"So am I supposed to thank you?" She asks, this time letting go of the knife and hitting the centre of the target.

Everyone looks over at Tris who is the first to hit the target.

"Keep throwing!" I yell.

She throws another, hitting the spot right next to where she hit before.

"Look," I say trying to get her attention, but she still keeps throwing. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would've," I say before walking away.

I check my watch. It reads 12:02.

"You're dismissed for the day!" I shout over the knives hitting the targets. "If any of you are late tomorrow, it will be bullets going into you instead of knives."

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

I'm on my way to the control room to see Zeke, that is until I hear a muffled scream. I start running towards the chasm. I see three people standing over one small person, trying to push them over the edge. Tris. I run and grab two of the guys holding her over. I smash one's head into the rock wall and see orange hair. Drew. I see one of them is a girl, with a bigger build. Molly. She runs away before I can hurt her. The last one is Peter, he has no mask on. I grab him and push him to the ground, kicking him constantly.

She took your place. She got knives thrown at her instead of you! I think to myself. I see blood splatters on the ground. I stop kicking and look around. I see Tris with a knife beside her, which is covered in blood. I pick her up with one arm under her knees and one arm supporting her back. Her head falls into my shoulder.

I bring her back to my apartment instead of the infirmary. If I bring her to the infirmary than she can be kicked out of initiation and have to live factionless. I figured she'd rather take the risk than live factionless.

I place her on my bed and get an ice pack from the fridge. I place the ice pack under her head and get a towel to wash the blood off her cuts.

I walk into the washroom to get the blood off my hands, realizing that my hands are bruised and cut from punching so hard. I look up in the small mirror I have behind a sliding panel. I have a cut on my lip. I didn't know I was hit. Peter must have hit me before I threw him down.

I walk over to the kitchen sink and get a glass of water. I place the water next to her and go to drop Peter and Drew off at the infirmary. When I get there, Peter is gone and drew lays on the rock clutching his head. I pull him over my shoulder and he explains that Peter told them to because of the knife indecent. That they were just trying to scare her. I throw Drew on the floor of the Dauntless infirmary. I see Tori, the woman who did my tattoos. I can trust her.

"Tori," I say tapping her shoulder.

"What can I help you with, Four?"

"It's Tris, she was attacked. I didn't bring her her in case she would be kicked out of initiation," I say panicked.

I bring Tori back to my apartment. She wraps ace bandages around her stomach.

"She's fine for now, just some bruising around her abdomen," Tori explains. "I think it's smart if she keeps her distance from her attackers."

Tori leaves and I go back to the washroom to clean out the cut on my lip. I go to the sink and wet a towel to put on her forehead. I notice she is awake now.

"Your lip," She says as I place the cold towel on her head. It's almost funny that she's concerned about my lip when an hour ago she was hanging over the chasm by her throat.

"My lip is non of your concern," I say.

She places her fingers on my lip.

"Tris," I say talking through her fingers. "I'm alright."

"What happened?" She asks.

"Well Drew, Molly, and Peter tried to throw you over tree chasm," I tell her.

"Oh yeah," She laughs, and I end up laughing too.

"Going back to the dorms wouldn't be brave, it would be stupid," I try to tell her. "So you can take my bed, I'll take the floor."


	6. Chapter 6

I had some good ideas for this chapter. Tell me what you think and RR please :)

Chapter 6

Tris POV

I wake up to the words "Fear God Alone" written on the wall and the sound of running water. I get up and look in the mirror. I have to stand farther back from the mirror and go on my toes to be able to see my face. I have a cut under my eye and bruising all around my neck from being choked.

The washroom door opens and Four walk out with glistening hair. I see a line of skin above his jeans as he lifts his arm to dry his hair. I look away hoping he didn't notice.

"How's your lip?" I ask trying to recover.

"How's your head?" He asks avoiding my question.

"It's fine," I lie.

"And your stomach?" He asks moving his hand down to my side.

I wince as he places his hand down placing my hand over his to stable my ribcage.

"I guess that answers it," He laughs.

I laugh and push harder on my ribcage.

"Only hurts when I breath," I laugh.

"Tori gave me some pain medication," He says, handing me a bottle of clear liquid.

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing," I state.

"Well," He says. "I would only go if there was cake."

"I'd resurrect myself if there was cake," We laugh.

"You could take today off, I'm sure Eric wouldn't be mad," He tells me.

"No, being attacked by Peter is already bad, but having to take the day off would be even worse," I say shyly.

"Ok well I have to go set up the guns for today. I'll see you at breakfast," He says. "There is a change of clothes in the washroom since yours are kind of ripped."

"Thank you," I say before going into the washroom.

I end up wearing black jeans he must have got from my bunk, my boots and a shirt that I assume is his because of the masculine scent on it.

I walk out the front door and bump into someone. I grab my ripped clothes from the ground and look up, dropping my clothes again. Eric.

"Why did you just come out of Four's apartment?" He says angrily. "That's very inappro--"

I cut him off. "No, it's not like that."

"I'm sure it not," Eric says sarcastically.

"I was attacked," I continue. "Some of the initiates tried throwing me over the chasm last night, and Four found me and chased them off."

"Who?" He asks sternly.

"It's not important," I say walking off to the pit to meet Christina for breakfast.

I walk into the pit and sit between Uriah and Christina.

"Where were you last night?" Christina says talking through her food, "And what happened to your face?"

"I was at Four's apartment," I say, not realizing what it must sound like to them. Uriah elbows me jokingly.

"He did this to your face?" Christina asks.

"Four would never do that!" Uriah argues.

"It's always the ones you least expect," Christina says back, "Did he do it? I'll kill him."

"No, he found me," I retort. "Drew, Molly, and Peter tried throwing me over the chasm."

"Peter? After you took his place while Four threw knives at you. That son of a bitch! I can't beli--" Christina turns and stares at the doors where Peter walks in.

Calling him 'bruised' would be an understatement. If he looks like that… What does drew look like?

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

I walk into the training room before anyone else. I see Four loading different guns and placing them on the table. He walks over and places his fingers on the cut under my eye. I flinch but he doesn't pull back. That is until Eric walks in. Eric walks over to us and stares at us.

"Isn't he a bit too old for you?" He says expressionless.

"Yeah a whopping two years," says Four. "And weren't you the one why tried to get her to kiss you?"

I laugh and so does Four. It makes me feel good that the age difference between us isn't a big deal to him, like maybe he can see a future for us.

I knock myself out of my daydream. "I already told you, it's not like that. I was attacked and Tori thought it was safe to keep my distance from Peter and them."

"Peter did this to you?" Eric asks.

"I--" I go to say something, but the rest of the initiates walk in.

"Why do you even care?" Four asks Eric. "Last year a girl fell to the bottom of the chasm and you just passed it by."

People are staring now. Eric shoves Four, and Four pushes back. I step between them placing one hand on Eric's chest and another on Four's. Eric turns and walks out the door.

"What are you staring at, initiates? Go grab a gun!" Four yells.

We all scramble over and grab a gun.

I try to follow the form of Four while he shoots. I notice Peter talking to Molly, gun in hands aimed at the roof. Peters gun goes off and s bullet hits the ceiling.

Four walks over and takes the gun out of Peter's hands, flipping it so it's aimed at Peter's head. Peter freezes and so does everyone else.

He wouldn't shoot Peter. He clicks the bullet into its place. He wouldn't.

As much as I want Peter dead I have to do something about it.

"Four," I say stepping in front of his gun, now aiming at my head.

He puts the gun down and clicks the safety on. "Careful, Stiff," he says passing me.

I walk back to my gun and continue shooting.

"I'm starting to create a theory," says Will.

"What's that?" I ask, still aimed at the target.

"That you have a serious death wish," he laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

I split the POV. First half is Tris, second is Four. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Tris POV

When training is over we head back to the dorms. I sit on my bed next to Christina, Will, and Edward. Al jumps in front of us.

"Let's go get Tattoos!" He exclaims.

"Okay," I say. Everyone looks at me, "What?"

"You're going to get a tattoo?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, why not?" I say.

"Good enough for me!" Will shouts grabbing Christina and carrying her over his shoulder. I see how Christina laughs. They'd be good together.

Al shows up in front of me and does the same. I hope he doesn't feel the way Christina and Will do.

We get to the tattoo shop and look around. I see Edward talking to a girl from Erudite, her name is Myra. She's the weakest one here.

Tori comes up to me.

"Looking at getting a tattoo?" She asks me.

I remember the bird on her neck and what it symbolized.

"I'll take three of these," I say pointing to a raven in flight. "On my collarbone, please."

One for each family member I left behind.

We sit down in the other room.

"You shouldn't have come here," She says. "To Dauntless. The people here will discover you. You're fine for now, but stage three is where you will be in trouble."

"They won't kill me," I say. Why would Four kill me? He wouldn't, but he almost killed Peter.

"What makes you so special? They killed my brother, why not you?"

"Oh," is all I can say.

"It's done."

I walk out from the back to where Al is getting a tattoo of something, I don't know what it is but it's on his left arm.

We all leave the shop and walk down to the pit. I see Four, and to everyone's surprise he calls my name.

Four POV

I can't believe I almost shot him. I find Zeke standing at the chasm with Shauna.

"Wanna get drunk?" I ask Zeke. I need to get my mind off things for a while.

"Hell yeah!" Zeke says enthusiastically.

Zeke grabs the alcohol and meets us back at the chasm. I grab the drink out of his hand and chug it like it's water. I feel dizzy, and free. Tris, who's that? What's a Peter? I laugh at the idea of it. I grip onto the railing so I don't fall.

I turn my head and see Tris. I try to play it cool, but I just can't help myself.

"Tris!" I shout, abandoning my friends and walking, stumbling over to her.

I realize her friends and grab her by the wrist so I can talk to her alone.

"Hi," She says looking confused.

"You look different," I notice. She is wearing tighter clothes. Probably something Christina picked out.

"So do you," She states.

I look down to where her shirt is more revealing. I run my eyes along the curve of her breast. I look up trying to recover from that very embarrassing moment. I notice she has a tattoo on her collarbone. Three birds.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo?" I say slurring my words.

"Yeah," She says not smiling anymore. "Drinking by the chasm, probably not a good idea."

"Yeah. I'd ask you to hangout with us but Eric would probably get mad," I say smiling.

"Why would Eric be mad if I hangout with you?" She asks.

"I think he has a thing for you," I whisper.

She laughs. Does she like him too? I need to make a move. I see Will walking up to get her, so I think fast.

I put my mouth up to her ear, "You look hot, Tris." I say before Al runs up and lifts her over his shoulders.

I give a flirtatious wink to her as she laughs. I see Will looking at me. He must have heard me flirting with Tris. I turn around and go back to Zeke and Shauna.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Four POV

I wake up to pounding in my head. I look at the clock which reads 8:23. I'm late. I get dressed and brush my teeth. Sprinting to the training room I see Eric holding Tris' hand guiding her through a punch. Eric looks up.

"Nice of you to join us, Four!" Everyone turns so they're facing me. "Get your beauty rest?"

Everyone laughs, except Tris who is just staring at me expressionless.

"I'll take it from here," I say directly at Eric. He responds fast. "Next time you're late it'll be Max taking over."

Everyone goes back to punching, I notice Tris having trouble so I walk over to help. "You don't have much muscle," I say walking onto the other side of her. "That's why they call me Stiff," she retorts. I place one hand on her waist, and the other on her back. "Keep tension here," I say in a low voice, causing me to almost whisper. "You don't have much force, so use your elbows and knees," I say taking my hand and placing it on her elbow, guiding her through her hit.

She tries it again. This time the bag moves and she turns smiling happily at me.

Tris POV

I go to grab a drink off to the side and Four follows strangely, though I don't mind.

"What place did you rank your year," I ask him, not expecting an answer. "I was first," he says making eye contact with me. "So, Eric was second?" I ask.

"Why do you say that?" He asks me.

"No reason, he just seems a bit jealous of you." I say staring back at him, but now we've been staring too long.

"Anyway," Four starts, looking away. "It's time for the first fight."

I look to the chalkboard where I saw Eric writing on earlier.

Peter vs Edward

Will vs Molly

Christina vs Myra

Tris vs Al

"What about Drew?" I ask Four.

"He was kicked from Dauntless," he responds. "I think Eric told Max about the Attack. You shouldn't let your boyfriend do all the fighting for you, it looks bad on your part."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I retort angrily. Then I hear a voice from behind, Peter. "I could have sworn," he says laughing. "You tryna sleep your way up to first, Stiff?"

"I would never do that!" I scoff.

"I'll go easy on you if you sleep with me," Peter says whispering loudly.

"Time to fight!" Four yells across at the other initiates. "Peter! Edward! In the ring!"

"You've got this Edward!" I shout through my hands and give Peter a scowl. Peter looks back and gives me a smile. If he didn't have his personality, Peter would be handsome.

Four elbows me lightly. "You can wipe that look off your face. Eric rigged this match, Edwards an obvious win."

"Yeah," I reply, biting my nails. Edward will win, but not without sustaining injuries.

"Can you tell your boyfriend to stop messing with my class?" He laughs.

"Sure thing, I'll tell him tonight when I sleep at his apartment," I say sarcastically.

"Wait what?" Four says turning serious.

"It was a joke, Four. You do know what that is?" I laugh.

Four smiles and scratches the back of his neck. Is he embarrassed?

Four POV

I scratch the back of my neck, trying to recover from that embarrassing moment. I can't tell if it's jealousy that I feel or if I'm just curious.

"But you never know, my plans may change." She laughs.

Jealousy, definitely jealousy.

With that Peter's body goes limp and falls to the ground. I circle Edward's name on the chalkboard.

I look back at Tris, who is patting Edward on the back. I like her, and if I'm going to pursue my feelings for her I've got to make a move. I have to make a move before Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for all the switches in characters.

Chapter 9

Tris POV

I stare at the board. Edward, Molly, Christina. Who will win? Al is Tall, but slow. I'm small, but fast.

I heard Four call our names. I walk past him and he grabs my arm. "Remember what I told you."

Al POV (bet you didn't see that coming!)

I see Tris walking over to me, but then Four grabs her arm and says something in her ear. She's so perfect, I don't want to hurt her.

She gives me a smile but it doesn't spread to her eyes. I need to try. I swing my arm at her face trying to knock her out, but she ducks sweeping me off my feet and on my back. I get on my hands and knees, ready to push myself up when I heard, "Sorry, Al." I see her leg swing back and knee me in the face, and everything goes black.

Four POV

Al falls to the floor. She won. No surprise, she's strong. I smile at her, and she smiles back. Then I see Al staring at me, he looks confused, then angry. I feel like he can see right through me.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

We break for lunch and I see Tris sitting with the regular table. On one side; Shauna, Zeke, my spot, Tris, Uriah, and Marlene. Across from them is; Edward, Will, Christina, Lynn, and wait, where's Al?

I see Al sitting at a different table, yet staring at Tris. "Is he mad?" I ask Tris while sitting down. All she does is shrug. Is she mad at me?

Al walks over and taps Tris on the shoulder, "Can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you." Tris nods, and gets up.

Tris POV

Al and I walk to the dorms, but instead we head into a dark hallway. I notice that there are no cameras here and I hesitate to go in, but I go anyway. It's Al, Al is my friend, he wouldn't hurt me.

Al grabs both my hands and pins me to the wall. "Al?" I ask. He starts kissing my neck. "Al!" I say. His hands slip up my shirt. "Stop!" I shout. He places a hand over my mouth. I start kicking, but my legs aren't long enough to do anything. He rips my shirt and throws it on the ground. My cries for help turn into sobs. I feel tears falling down my face as Al places a hand on my chest. I cry again. "Help!" But it's muffled by Al's hand.

I see a man standing at he end on the hall. He starts running and and I close my eyes. Al's hand moves and I cough, trying to regain my breath. I see the man, kicking Al. "Four," I say graving onto his arm, telling him it's enough. He holds me in his arms. I forget I only have a bra on and pull back, folding my arms over my chest. Four then turns in embarrassment. He takes off his sweater and wraps it around me.

"Thank you," I say looking down, not ready to make eye contact. He brings me to his apartment.

"You get some rest, I'm going to go talk to Max about this," he says angrily. "No!" I shout back. "Al won't be factionless, he'll be killed!" My Abnegation is showing. "Look down at your wrists!" He says, "He did that to you!" I look down and see purple bruising around my wrists. He walks towards the door. I fling my hand around his arm, holding him back with what little strength I have. "Please," I say, feeling the tears on my cheeks. He looks away. "Fine, but next time someone has it out for you, I won't hesitate to go to Max." He looks back at me, "Now get some rest."


	10. Al

Chapter 10

Tris POV

I wake up and look at the clock. 5:37. It's almost time for dinner. I see the doorknob turn and Four walks. "Dinner is soon," he says placing a box on the counter.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

We go to the pit for dinner and we sit at our usual table. I look around and see no Al. "What happened to you?" Christina asks. "I, uh," I can't find the words. Four then places a hand on my knee. "Al. He attacked her," Four says. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jolt up. I turn around and see Al standing there with puffy eyes. Four stands in between us staring Al straight in the eyes.

"Tris, please. I'm so sorry. I don't-- I don't know what's wrong with me," Al cries.

I decide to speak now, "Get away from me. You are a coward!" I say shaking.

"Tris, please," he says again, but I interrupt before he says anymore. "If you ever come near me again," I take a breath, "I will kill you!" I say I bit more steady.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

That night I sleep at Four's I don't want to go back to the dorms, not yet. I take Four's bed and he takes the floor again. I look on the ground and see Four. He's so handsome, whoever he is. He looks a lot younger.

I knock myself out of my daze. I hear knocking on the door, and shouting in the hall. Four wakes up and goes to the door. Eric. I stare at him, and he stares at me. Four then stands in front of the door so he can't see me anymore. "What is it, Eric? It's three in the morning," he says groggily.

"It's Al," he whispers. I sit up straighter. I follow them to the chasm where I see Christina crying in Will's arms. I step back and Four catches me. "It's Al," I hear someone say, "I guess he jumped." Another one says. "I did this," I say before everything goes black.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

My eyes waver before opening fully. I'm in the infirmary. I see Christina, Will, and Edward at my bed. I look around and see Four starring at me from the nurses station. He must have brought me here. "What happened?" I ask them. "You fainted," Edward says, "They said you haven't eaten in awhile." I think back to breakfast , lunch and dinner. I guess I didn't.

I see Eric run up and hand me a muffin. "I'm not hungry," I tell him. "Eat," says Four in his deep voice he never uses around me. I take a bite of the muffin. "Thank you," I say to Eric. "What time is it?" I ask them all. "Nine-forty," Will responds, "We get today off." I swing my legs over the bed and stand up a little dizzy, catching myself on Eric who helps me stand up again. "You should probably stay here, and get some rest," Christina suggests. "No, I'm fine," I say, steadying myself on Eric's shoulder. Everyone gives me a look. "Honestly," I say. "Okay but the doctor has to come discharge you, we'll wait for you at the pit," Edward says. "Okay," I reply. They all leave except Four who stands there talking to a nurse, does he have a girlfriend?

Finally a nurse comes by and signs my discharge papers. I have to hold onto my bed to get up. I guess the adrenaline I had didn't let me take into effect of how hard Al was holding me. I walk into the hall to get out of Dauntless infirmary, when someone picks me up from behind and flips me over their shoulder, like what Al used to do. I'm too tired to fight back, but I try. I slam my fist into something hard, and turn my head. "Four!" I yell, "Put me down!" I say angrily. He flops me on the infirmary bed I was at. "I was discharged," I say standing up again, but falling back down as soon as I stand up. "You can barely punch, let alone walk," he says standing in front of me so I can't make another escape. "So?" I say, "I'm a clumsy person."

"I'll make a deal with you, okay?" He asks. I nod. "If you can walk to the front desk, without falling. You can leave." I stand up and start. I trip on my foot, but catch myself before falling. I look back at Four who stands there with his arms crossed, smiling. I take another step, I get really dizzy all of a sudden and fall backwards. Four catches me. He then picks me up, putting one hand under my knees and another to support my back. He places me down on the bed. "I could have caught myself you know, but you had to swoop in and be the knight and shining whatever," I retort. "Uh huh," he says laughing. I start to laugh too. Four gets up and starts to walk away. He turns around before going out the door, "By the way," he starts, "I am your knight and shining whatever." I laugh as he closes the door behind him. Did Four just flirt with me?

 **For the people who wanna see some Eris :)**

Eric POV

I sit down by myself trying to think over what I saw at Four's apartment. Are they together? I see Zeke passing by and run up to him. "Hey, are you having a party tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, you coming?" He asks.

I nod. "Do you know if Tris and Four are together?" I ask knowing that Zeke is Four's best friend. "No, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were," Zeke states leaving me frozen while he continues walking.

Tris POV

I end up leaving the infirmary about twenty minutes after Four leaves, due to boredom. They gave me some morphine because of my wrists. I crash into a door, wait I already passed the door. I look up and see Eric standing there. "Hello?" Says Eric looking down at me. "Hey," I say groggily.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks as I put my arms out to balance myself.

"They gave me morphine when I was sleeping," I say trying to walk but not sure if I'm actually getting somewhere. I look down at my feet, wait they're not there! I look in front of me and see them. I see Eric, he's carrying me. "You're handsome," I say in my head. "Thanks," he responds. Wait! Can he read my mind, or did I just say that out loud? I notice his hair falling in his face and brush it away for him. He places me down and I give him a peck on the cheek. "I never did my dare," I laugh. "Don't what Uriah calling me a pansycake."


	11. Candor or Dauntless?

Hope ya enjoy, I added Eris parts and Fourtris parts for everyone.

Chapter 11

Tris POV

Four sits next to me . "You look better," he says. "Yeah, keeping me held captive with nothing to do gave me some time to sleep." He opens his mouth to say something, but then an arm wraps around Four's shoulder as well as my shoulder. "You two are helping Zeke and I set up for the party tonight, alright?" Uriah asks. Before I can answer Four says okay. "Thanks, be ready in an hour to help set up," Uriah says before running off to Zeke.

"A party!" Christina shouts. "Tris, we have to find you something to wear!" I eat the rest of my meal and head to the dorms, where Christina has three outfits laid out on my bed. I end up wearing a black dress that flows just above my knees, black flats and the burgundy sweater Four let me borrow the night of the attack. I forgot I still had it, but it makes me feel safe having his scent on me.

I walk into the washroom where Christina sits on the countertop putting on mascara. "You. Look. Amazing!" She says cheerfully. "Now time for makeup," she says pulling me towards her. She puts on some eyeliner and mascara. I look to the clock on the wall, I'm supposed to help set up. "I got to go, Christina," I say thanking her for the outfit and makeup.

I run to Zeke's apartment when I bump into someone. Eric. "You've really got to look where you're going," he laughs, "that's the second time today." I laugh. "Yeah I'm actually in a rush," I say.

"Where you going?"

"Zeke's to help set up for the party," I say rushing past him.

"See you there," says Eric.

Having Eric and Four in the same room worries me, they really don't like each other that much.

I knock on the door and Four opens it wide eyed. "What?" I ask him smiling. "You look, wow!" He says smiling. I spin around jokingly. "Beautiful," he says as he opens the door wider for me to come in.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

Once we are done setting up people start coming in. I see Christina come through the door holding with Will's arm around her. Edward sits in the corner kissing Myra. He has one hand on her boob and squeezes hard on it. Christina, Will and I laugh. "That's gotta be hurting her boob," I laugh.

Zeke comes up to me and puts an arm around me the same way Uriah did. They are more similar than they think. He hands me a bottle of alcohol and I push it back. "Come on Trissy!" Zeke shouts. Uriah pops out from behind him and shouts, "Trissy! Trissy! Trissy!" Until the whole party is shouting my name. I grab the drink out of Zeke's hand and take a big swig of it. The alcohol burns my throat and tastes bitter. I don't get why people like it. Everyone is soon clapping and over exaggerated cheers. I see Four who smiles at me as he drinks his beer.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

At midnight the party wines down and Zeke shouts, "Thank you all for coming!" I start to walk with Christina and Will back to the dorms, but Uriah grabs us and brings us back over. "You guys have to stay for Candor or Dauntless! Where's Edward?"

"He headed back with Myra a while ago," Christina replies.

Uriah grabs me so I sit next to Four and himself on a big couch. I look around the circle which contains Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Eric, Will, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Four and myself. I notice Four's arm behind me relaxed against the chair.

"My house, I go first!" He looks around and his eyes land on me. "Tris! Dauntless or Candor?" He shouts. I know if I say Candor that Uriah will call me a pansycake, so I go with Dauntless. Uriah laughs and whispers something in my ear, "I dare you to try to give Eric a boner," I laugh. "What? No," I say still laughing. "Kay, fine, you have to take off an article of clothing," Uriah smirks evilly at me. I get up and walk over to Eric who isn't paying attention. I sit down, straddling him and slip my hand up his shirt. I feel awkward, but confident in my movements. I feel something beneath me and get off going back to my seat. "Done!" I say laughing. I sit down and everyone is staring at Eric who covers his lap with sweater. Everyone that is except Four who stares at me angrily. "What?" I ask him. He turns his head, and goes tense. Is he jealous? "Hey," I say using my hand to turn his face to mine. "It was just a dare." He smiles and I feel warm again. "Tris!" Uriah says snapping his fingers in front of Four and I. "Stop, Uriah! Let the couple work things out. I mean I'd be pissed too if my girlfriend gave another man a boner," he says elbowing Four's arm. I try to move that attention away from us. "Will!" I say. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Will responds fast, "Candor." I think of something and laugh to myself and ask, "If you were gay or a girl, than who would you kiss, marry, kill out of Eric, Four, and Zeke?" Zeke gives a wink at Will and everyone laughs. "Well now I definitely have to marry Zeke. Um… kiss Four, because if I say kill him I'm pretty sure he'll kill me. Sorry Eric." Lynn pats Eric on the back well everyone else laughs. "Christina! Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks.

"Dauntless," Christina smiles.

"I dare you to--" he whispers in Christina's ear and Christina slaps him in the chest. She takes off her sweater. "Four! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," he replies.

"What's your worst fear?" She asks him.

"Dauntless," he says quickly.

"I dare you to kiss your crush,"

Four stands up and takes off his pants so he's only in his boxers and shirt.

"Uriah," Four starts, but Uriah's already answered. "Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake," he says staring at Will.

"Tonight, when we play capture the flag, we get to shoot you five times each with the paintball guns, if you lose," Four finishes.

Uriah takes off his shirt. "What's that, pansycake?" Says Will.

~ P A N S Y C A K E ~

After what feels like an hour we all decide to leave. I walk out the door and turn the corner but then get pulled back by Four who says he wants to show me something. I follow him to a room with a sliding door.

I see the box that Four had in his apartment. He opens it and I see two syringes. "What is it?" I ask wearily. "We're going into my fear landscape," he says as he lifts up the needle and sticks it into my neck, then doing himself. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" I ask him.

"I trust you," he says before everything goes black.

 **RR please :)**


	12. Simulation

**I had some writers block so I didn't post for a couple days but I think I did pretty good. Tell me what you think. Please RR :)**

Chapter 12

Tobias POV

I open my eyes and look around. I see Tris looking over the edge off the building we are sitting on. I go up to meet her, but I fall back as soon as I see the never ending height of the building. I note how calm she is staring over the edge. Are you Divergent? Are you like me? Time to see.

"Tris!" I say in a panic. I don't want her falling off the edge. She walks back to me and holds out a hand. I take it, lifting myself up. She walks me over to the edge and looks over it. "Let's climb down," she suggests. She can't be divergent. A divergent would have jumped.

"Yeah," I say quietly. She sits on the edge and swings her feet over the building, staring back at me as if expecting me to follow. I sit next to her and hesitantly swing my legs over the edge. My hand brushes past her hand and I feel a surge of electricity. Did she feel that too? I look down and the building seems smaller than it was before.

She drops down and holds onto the windowsill. I drop and quickly grab onto anything before falling. I catch a grip and stable myself. I look at what I grabbed, it's Tris' hand. She goes to get down to the next floor, but I grip her hand tighter. She laces her fingers with mine. I close my eyes tighter focusing on Tris' hand, and how warm it feels in mine, how right it feels.

I feel something slam into my back. I hear Tris yelp and I instantly open my eyes. I don't know why I feel need to protect her. Or why I can trust her so much without knowing so much as her favourite colour. Another wall hits our side, and another. Until we are pressed against each other unable to move. I can see Tris panicking just as much as me. Does she have this fear?

"Why don't you talk about where this fear comes from?" She suggests. "Childhood punishments. My father used to lock me in the closet for however long he didn't want to see me. Which was most days," I say that last part under my breath.

Four POV (back in Abnegation)

I place the food on the plates making sure to give him the greater portion. I stuff some food in my pocket and run upstairs before he gets home. I open the closet and rip up one of the floorboards, stuffing the food from my pocket into the hollowed out floor. He had a meeting tonight so I know I'll need the food for after my 'punishment'. That's what he calls it. Punishment for being born.

I hear the lock turn from down stairs and run down the stairs and quietly as I can and run into the kitchen. I place the two plates on the table and sprint back to get the cutlery. I run back to the table when I see him staring angrily at me. I slowly make my way over to the table and set down the cutlery. I walk over to him and grab his jacket from his shoulders. "Hello, father," I say trying to hold back how much I despise that title. "How was your day?" I ask not really caring. "Very stressful," he replies. Great.

I stand next to the table and wait for him to sit. I sit at the table and wait for him to pick up his fork. I pick up my fork and wait for him to eat. He has to do everything first. He is the Alpha, I'm just a beta. I hate being the submissive one.

After he's done eating I wash the dishes, and head to my room. I know what's coming so I don't do to sleep. It's been half and hour. I almost think I won't get it tonight when I see the knob turn. I stand up straight, I know he hates it when I slouch.

"What are you doing, boy?" He asks. "Just standing," I reply quietly.

"Speak up!" He shouts. "Standing," I say somehow steadily.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yells. He starts taking off his belt. I know what's happening and I take my shirt off and shove it in my mouth to muffle my screams. I place my hands on my desk and go on my knees.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's a real short chapter, but the next ones gonna be longer, hope you enjoy! :D**

Chapter 13

Four POV (back in simulation)

"I don't really wanna talk about it," I say. Thinking about it must have made it worse because the walls are pushing harder. I fall forward so my back is pressed against the roof. I see Tris, she's struggling just as much. "Here," she says guiding my hand to her heart. "Focus on your breathing. When I breath you breath." Her heart is racing. She breathes in, I breathe in. She breathes out, I breathe out. "Why is your heart racing, Tris?" I ask her. "I'm trapped in a box that's closing in, what do you think, Four?" She says clearly agitated. She won't make eye contact with me, I think she's lying. Does she like me the way I like her? I lean in closer so we are right against each other. I pay attention to her heart beat which picks up faster than it was before. "Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Tris, because you're a terrible liar." She laughs and the walls all fall.

I get up and grab her hand to help her up too. She looks past me at a table with a gun on it. "Who is she?" Tris asks staring at the girl in all white, tied to a chair. I shrug, I don't know who it is. I never know who it is. Just some girl. I pick up the gun and aim it at her head. I look away, not sure if I can see as her body goes limp. I squeeze the trigger.

"Why are we in Abnegation?" She asks me. "You can't tell anyone," I say to her even though I know she would never. She looks around. Then Marcus appears, only I don't think she recognizes him. He has black pits for eyes. He lifts up his hand and instead of a belt, it's something almost metal. "This is for your own good," he says. He brings it back and flicks it forward. I lift my hands to protect me head. The sting never comes. I look up and see Tris. The metal turned to a belt, and she stands in front of it with the belt wrapped around her wrist. "Tobias," she mutters. She is Divergent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tris POV

I open my eyes. Four is Tobias? No, Tobias is Four. He helps me out of the chair. I don't know if this is a good idea, or if I'm just stupid. I lace my fingers with his and lean against his chest. I can feel his muscle through his shirt.

The door opens and Eric walks in. I pull apart from him swiftly. He looks at the ground. "Shauna," he says quietly. "Shauna. She told me to find you. We're leaving soon."

Eric holds the door open for me and I walk past him. He places a hand on my back to usher me out and steps in front of Four, to block him from following me.

When I get to the dorms Four yells, "Initiates, be at the train in ten minutes." I go and get changed in the washroom and meet Christina and Will at the train tracks. Edward has been a bit distant since he got together with Myra. I see the train come and start to run. I get on first and sit down. I need time to think.

Once everyone is on the train Eric starts to speak. "The game is simple. We will be picking teams, Four and I are captains. We have two flags," he says holding up a neon yellow flag in his hands, while Four holds up a neon orange flag. "The objective of the game is to capture the other team's flag. The way to protect your flag is to use these," he gestures to a crate labeled PAINTBALL. "Paintball guns! Everyone grab one so we can pick teams."

We all get a gun and sit back down. I get comfortable because I know I'm going to be picked last. That is until I hear someone call my name. I look up to Four and Eric staring angrily at each other. Did both of them say my name? First pick? Who do I go to?

"You're joking, right?" Peter laughs, "You both want the her."

"What an asshole," Christina whispers in my ear. Peter turns and charges toward Christina, picking her up by the shoulders and slamming her against the cart wall. Eric pulls him off of her. "You take Peter, I'll take Tris," Four says, pushing Peter towards him. Eric doesn't disagree instead he pulls Edward away from kissing Myra and places him next to Peter. Now it's Four's turn to chose.

"Christina," he says.

"Molly"

"Will"

"Myra, is the last transfer so she's with me," Eric states. "Now the Dauntless borns."

We end up with Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene all on our team. I end up falling asleep with my head on Christina's shoulder with her head leaning on mine.

I wake up to a pain on my shin and look down to see blue spattered on it.

"Wakey-wakey, Tris!" Uriah says with his eye aimed down the barrel of his gun at Christina. I nudge her awake.

I look around to see where we are, I see a Ferris wheel in the distance. I notice Four who sits by himself with his gun slung across his shoulder. He almost looks comfortable with his hands on his neck. I need to focus, I can't let him distract me. It's almost three in the morning, and I haven't slept yet. Everyone else had time to sleep after the party, but nobody knows I went into Four's fear landscape after.

Once we reach the Ferris wheel Four's team stands and we start to jump out. I notice that we are all small, but fast. While Eric's team is broad and strong. And I'm pretty sure capture the flag is a game of speed and strategy, rather than strength and brutal force. I smile at how smart Four is.

When it's my turn, I go to the back of the cart and run. Before I can jump off I feel someone push my shoulder, probably Molly, or Peter. I hit the ground but regain my balance as I run.

"So where do we hide the flag?" I ask as I run up to Four. Before he can answer Marlene runs up and puts a hand on Four's shoulder.

"Where'd you hide it last year, Four?" She asks giving him a flirtatious smile. He brushes it off and I find myself grinning. "Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the game," he says.

"The carousel!" Shouts Uriah, "My brother told me."

"Let's go there then," suggests Will.

Nobody objects. When we get to the carousel Christina hops on one of the scratched out horses. They look scary with scratched out eyes and spray paint on them. Almost a second after we get there everyone argues about how to get the flag. I don't listen to the bickering, instead I think about what I would do. To formulate a plan we need to know where their flag is. Seek higher ground.

When nobody's looking I sneak around the carousel and walk towards the Ferris wheel. I see the white ladder that reaches halfway up. I stand at the bottom of it and look up. The thought makes me sick. I step on the bottom rung and lift myself up to make sure it will hold my weight.

"Tris," says a deep voice behind me. I turn around and see Four. He looks tired but relaxed with his gun slung across his back just like mine.

"Yes?" I say.

"I came to see what you think you're doing," he says flatly.

"I'm seeking higher ground," I say. "I don't _think_ I'm doing anything." I start to climb not expecting a response.

"I'm coming with you," he says climbing after me.

"I'll be fine," I say. I know he must think I'm still weak from the fights.

"Undoubtedly," he says. I don't hear the sarcasm but I know it's in there.

I nod and keep climbing. I may not be afraid of heights but something about Four makes me feel like I'm about to fall. I like him. I think he likes me too, I mean he trusted me with his fears. Maybe he sees me as a sister. That makes more sense, who would be interested in me?

I hear him breathing heavily behind me. "You can go back down if this is too much for you," I tell him.

"I'm fine," he says strained. And with that I slip. I fall to the left holding on with one hand. I feel Four's hand on my waist where my skin peeks out. Having his hand on my waist makes me feel electric, like everytime we touch there's a spark.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We reach a platform and I stand and look around for the other team's flag. Four gets up and scrambles to the back to sit lean against the bigger supports. I sit next to him not thinking about how much space to leave between us. Less than three inches. He has sweat on his face and is still breathing heavily.

"You good?" I ask him.

He grabs my hand in his. He doesn't look at me. I see a light in the distance, yellow. I laugh and point to where it is for Four to see. He laughs. We get up and Four goes down the ladder first. He moves swiftly beneath me like he doesn't have more than six feet to work with. I follow after him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's not a long chapter, but I'm working on more. I was thinking of posting every two days, What do you think?**

 **Also please PM me if you want me to read your story. I'm trying to find some more Divergent stories to read. Read and Review please ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Tobias POV

I get down as fast as I can, I can't stay up there, I can't seem weak, especially near Tris. I look up and see Tris five rungs above me. I reach the ground and wait for Tris. She's just moving onto the ladder when the ladder clatters and falls through the bars to the ground. "Four!" She yelps. She holding on to the support with her hands, feet dangling below her. She is about fifteen feet off the ground.

"Hold on," I drop from the ladder and run so I'm under her. "Drop down."

"What?" She yells like I'm joking.

"It's okay, I'll catch you," I tell her. I see her let go with both hands and I stretch my arms out to catch her. I catch her legs under her knees with my right arm and her back hits my other arm sending me downward because of the momentum. I shift my body so I hit the ground instead of her. She falls on top of me. Her legs beside me and her arms wrapped around my neck.

She starts laughing, and soon after I start laughing too. She grabs my hand. I almost flinch, but only because I'm surprised she did. Then she flips on top of me so she is straddling me to the ground. She leans her face closer to mine. I lean into her.

I feel something hit my side and I look up to see Zeke shooting at us. Tris moves and shoots Zeke in the chest.

"Damn it!" Zeke shouts. I get up and grab Tris' elbow to guide her to the rest of our group. Even though I'd rather be alone with her.

We get to the carousel and everyone it staring at us. I take my hand off Tris. "While you were all twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel. She found the other team's flag," I says.

Everyone looks at Tris, like they expect her to make a plan. And she does. "Christina, Will, and I all walk behind to their flag while the rest of the group go around the other way to distract our opponents so we can sneak behind to get their flag."

"Zeke already shot me so I'll just wait at the tracks for the game to be over," I say.

Tris POV

We sneak cautiously around the marsh. I see movement behind a tree and I hold Christina and Will behind me. All of a sudden blue and pink fires past us and hits a tree. I start shooting and I see Molly and Peter peek their heads out.

Will goes left and Christina goes right. I stay back to shoot at Molly and Peter. I shoot Peter and head right. I see the flag and Christina climbing the tree to get it. She whoops and laughs as she grabs the flag and drops to the ground. She doesn't give a glance in my direction, she just runs into the crowd of Dauntless forming around her.

I start to walk over but before I can I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Then I feel it again, and again, until I lay on the ground unable to move. I watch as the figure pockets the bloody knife and walks away.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

My eyes blurred I feel the sway of someone carrying me, running. I try to get up but pain prickles through my right arm. I wince and I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't move, Tris." It's Four, "You'll be alright, I'm taking you to the infirmary."


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter will hopefully be longer, so it might take longer :( but hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm also having a fanboy moment because TheTrueDivergent fucking read my story!**

Chapter 16

Four POV

Oh God! She's bleeding a lot. I can't take her to the infirmary, she needs to go to the hospital. I hop off the train. You're going to be alright, Tris. You're going to be alright. I run into the hospital with Tris in my arms, her blood all over me. "Help!" I scream, "please help."

A man wheels a gurney over and I place Tris on top of it. It looks like she was stabbed twice in the shoulder. But all I see is blood, everywhere.

"Four, where's Four?" Tris asks. I grab her hand and she squeezes back.

"Hey," I whisper, "I'm here." I taste salt. With my free hand I wipe my face. Am I crying? I haven't cried since Abnegation.

"Sir, we're going to have to take her now," he says laying a hand on my shoulder. I know it's supposed to be comforting, but the fact that he wants me to leave her makes me want to punch him. I know he's just trying to help so I give Tris' hand one last squeeze and step back.

I sit in the chair and wait for what feels like hours before falling asleep. When I wake up I see the nurse who took Tris coming back to talk to me.

"She's stable for now," he starts, "the knife hit her humerus and shoulder blade causing a hairline fracture. We had to put in some pins to help it heal." He continues, but all I can think is: she's alive. "When can I see her," I ask cutting him off.

"She needs rest right now," he says more sternly. "You can see her when she wakes up."

"When will that be?" I ask.

"We don't know. She will most likely wake up in the afternoon."

I nod and look at the clock which reads 3:56 a.m. I haven't slept yet. I should head back to my apartment to get some sleep. But what if she wakes up and I'm gone? I can't leave.

I rest my head on the back of the chair and eventually my eyes close and I sleep.

Tris POV

My eyes flutter open. I can't see anything though, just tubes and wires. I can't breath. I move my hands to my mouth. There's a tube there. Take it out! Someone runs in and tilts my head back so they can take it out. Finally I gasp for air.

Where's Four? He didn't wait? Of course he didn't wait, I'm not his girlfriend. We almost kissed though. The nurse beside me checks my chart. He is scrawny with olive skin with glasses. Not Dauntless looking. I'm in the hospital.

"There's a very threatening man in the waiting room. Do you want me call security?" The nurse asks. Tobias! He did stay.

I don't want him to see me like this but before I can answer, he pushes the door open and sits next to me.

"When can I leave?" I ask.

Four speaks, "Here, I'll help you up."

I wince as he grabs my back to steady me. I swing my legs over and the blanket falls revealing a giant cast on my right arm, and a sling that wraps around my neck. I stare at it shocked. What did they do to me?

"I'm going to kill them!" I say angrily. I get up and speed walk outside the hospital. I see the train coming and jump on not waiting for Four who runs behind me.

He breathes breathlessly, "kill who?" He asks.

"Peter and Molly," I spit out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tris POV

I hop off the train, not waiting for Tobias to follow. It's lunch time so I go to the pit. I see Peter and Molly sitting at a table. I don't think, I just run up behind Peter and drag him out from the table with one arm. He falls on the ground and tries to get up. But I don't let him. I rest a knee on his neck not allowing him to breath. Molly pulls me off but I just elbow her in the nose. I punch him repeatedly with my left arm. Although it's my non-dominant hand I feel the pain prickle through my arm as I punch his face. I feel his body go limp beneath me. I don't care. My hands turn red. I punch him again, until in one motion I am pulled away. I elbow the hard but soft object. I turn to see Eric holding me back.

I wiggle free from Eric's grasp and head towards Molly who grips her nose with both hands, blood dripping from her hands. She is curled up on the ground, like she already surrenders. I kick her in the stomach. Air hisses from her mouth. I go to kick again but Tobias steps in front of me.

"Move, Four!" I shout at him. He looks alarmed, but I have too much adrenaline to stop now. "I said move!" He just stares at me. A patronizing look.

I push him aside and start towards Molly. Before I can reach her Tobias grabs me by the waist and flips me over his shoulder carrying me out of the pit.

I punch at his back. "Put me down!" I thrash. It's no use though, he's too strong. "At least tell me where you're taking me!"

"You need to calm down," he says sternly.

"I am calm!" I say kicking the air.

"No," he says putting my down. "You're not." He slams the door in my face, and I hear the key lock. I look around, I'm in his apartment. He locked me in his apartment!

"Four! You better let me out of here or I'll kill you too!" I say slamming my fists into the door and kicking it.

"I'll come get you for dinner," he says before I hear his footsteps walk away from the door.

"Ugh!" What do I do now?

Four POV

When I get back to the pit, There is just blood on the ground. Molly is sitting with ice on her head, but there is no Peter. He must have been sent to the infirmary. I should get dinner for Tris.

On my way to the kitchen a hand grabs my arm. I turn to see who it is and as soon as I see I fling my arm back.

"Thank you for pulling her off me," Molly says. Tris must have hit her head hard. I lift Molly up and pin her against my the wall, resting my forearm on her neck to stop her from moving.

"If you think I did that for you, than you must've hit your head harder than I thought," I spit. "I did that for Tris, no one else. So if you ever lay a hand on her again… next time there will be no one to stop her, or me for that matter."

I see her face going blue, "Do you understand?" I say. She nods. I drop her and she coughs for air.

I think Tris will be calm enough to come to dinner. They won't bother her so she won't bother them. I hope.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

I open my apartment door and to my surprise Tris is on the floor doing sit-ups.

"You going to stop me from killing them?" She asks through her sit-ups

"That depends, do you want dinner?" I ask.

"That depends, is he dead?"

"Close. He's in the infirmary."

"Rather him in the morgue, but that works too."

"Come on," I say taking her hand to lift her to her feet. "Can I trust that you can contain your anger for dinner?"

"Fine, but if they so much as make eye contact with me I'll-"

"Brush it off and eat your food," I say cutting her off.

She rolls her eyes and smiles. I love it when she smiles, it makes me smile just looking at it. I think I've been staring too long.

"What?" She asks laughing.

"What?" I say back.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks.

"Because you're beautiful," I say smiling.

"I am not beautiful," she retorts. But she is.

I open the door for her and we walk to the pit for dinner.

Tris POV

We walk down to the pit for dinner. Tobias and I sit beside each other at our regular table. I keep my hands on my lap. I go to reach for what looks like a potato, when I spot Peter walking into the pit. He has a blue bruise on his cheek, but other than that he seem unharmed.

Our eyes lock and he give me a wink. All the anger comes flooding back. I go to stand up but before I can, Tobias grabs my hand. I feel relaxed as he moves his thumb back and forth across my hand.

Uriah lifts his head out from under the table with a fork in his hand. Tobias and I stare at each other. Did he see our hands under the table?

"Why were you under the table?" Asks Tobias.

"Oh, I dropped a fork," Uriah says, "also, Marlene is wearing a skirt."

Marlene closes her legs and shoves Uriah.

"Why? Worried that I might have seen something?" He says eating his food. Marlene slaps Uriah on the back of the neck.

"Ow!" He shouts, "I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about-" I kick Uriah in the heel. "Ow!" He shouts again. "Okay, I'll shut up! Just stop hurting me."

"You're not hungry?" Tobias asks me.

"No, they gave me something at the hospital." I try to get out, even though I haven't eaten anything today.

Tobias doesn't listen he just grabs a potato and cuts it down the middle. He puts half on my plate and half on his.

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Tris, because you're a terrible liar," he says laughing at me.

I end up eating the potato, which was really good. In Abnegation we never seasoned our food.

Tobias and I have our own conversation as we eat. Laughing with him makes me feel good.

When Tobias gets up to get cake, Christina and Will both give me the same look.

"What?" I ask them, still smiling from Tobias.

"Aren't you afraid of him?" Christina asks.

"Who, Four? Why would I be?" I ask confused. Why would I be afraid of him? He's not scary.

"You're joking, right?" Will says.

"It's that quiet voice he uses, scares the shit out of me," Christina says to Will. "At least he's hot."

Will looks shocked and confused, obviously jealous. "What? It's true!" Christina says. I find myself nodding without noticing. We all laugh. Will coughs, nodding towards Tobias walking over to us. We all go silent.

"What?" Tobias says sitting down. I stare at Christina who stares back at me. I kick Christina's shin to get her to talk.

"We were talking about your hotness," she says it as if there is no embarrassment. You can tell she was from Candor.

Tobias looks at me and smiles.

"Attention!" Shouts Eric from across the pit. "Tomorrow is Visiting Day. If for some miracle your family actually comes, it will be held here in the pit at eight am sharp!" I forgot about visiting day. I'm not sure whether to be nervous or excited to see my family. Well everyone but Caleb. Who will go to see him, my mother or father? Will they even come at all? My face goes hot. I beat up two people today. I can't see my parents, they would never approve of me.

"You alright, Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, just… tired. I'm going to head back to the dorms to sleep."

"You're not going back to the dorms." Tobias says in his 'Four voice'. "You can sleep at my apartment again. That way Molly and Peter can't get to you."

"I'll be fine, Four." I say.

"I'm sure you are, but you can't protect yourself when you're sleeping. And I'll sleep better knowing that Molly and Peter have to get behind a locked door, and me to hurt you."

"Fine, but only if you give me half your cake." I say eying the piece of chocolate goodness on his plate.

"Nevermind, you can sleep in the dorms," he says eating one side of the cake. I grab a fork off the table.

"Whoa, what's that?" I say pointing in a random direction. Tobias looks over and I grab a piece of his cake and fit it into my mouth.

"Wha- Tris!" He shouts.

I smile at him. He turns and guards his plate with one arm while eating with his other.

Once Tobias finishes his cake we start to walk towards his apartment. Christina grabs my arm.

"Come with me to get a tattoo, please!" She says excitedly.

I look up at Tobias. "If you don't get back by seven I'm coming looking for you," he says sternly.

I nod and run with Christina to the tattoo parlour.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the shitty chapter. I'm camping right now. I will try to get in a better chapter for 19, but hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Four POV

It's almost seven, she's not back yet. I sit on my bed. She's probably walking Christina back to the dorms. I run my hands on my knees to wipe off the sweat. I stare at the clock. Okay, five more minutes and I'm going to go look for her.

I count down the seconds. That's it. I open the door and bump into Tris. She's not dead. I hold Tris in my arms, and she hugs back. I notice an Abnegation symbol on one shoulder and a bandage on the other.

"Are you hurt?" I ask her.

"No, I got a new tattoo. You can see it if you want," she says. I peel the bandage back and see the Dauntless symbol.

"I have the same one on my back," I tell her. I close the door behind her.

"Really? Can I see it?" She asks me nervously. I know it may not be a big deal to her, but if I'm wrong about Tris and she tells someone. I'm dead. I push the thought from my mind, this is Tris. I can trust her.

I slide my shirt off and turn around. Tris' hand touches my back and I flinch, but not enough for her to notice.

"This is amazing," she says. I wish I could just tell her how I feel.

She moves her hand along the Faction symbols. I feel nervous around Tris.

"Are you okay?" She asks staring up at me.

"Yeah, I just don't invite many people to look at me. Nobody actually." I say.

"I don't see why not, I mean look at you."

I hope she doesn't see my face go red. I feel a weight lift in my stomach. I slide a shirt back on and start to make a bed on the floor.

"You know, I can sleep on the floor tonight," Tris says helping me lay out the sheets. "I feel back kicking you out of your own bed all the time."

"I really don't mind," I feel the Abnegation part of me show.

"How about I take the right side, you take the left," she says smoothly.

I nod and put the blanket back on the bed. Tris and I both get in the bed about a foot distance from each other. We both hug the edge of the bed.

Tris flips around so she faces me, "Why do you have all of the faction symbols, and not just Abnegation or Dauntless?" I feel like 'Divergent' is imprinted on my forehead.

I flip around so I face her, "My theory is that bravery and selflessness isn't all that different," I continue. "You need to be brave to be selfless, and selfless to be brave." I pause briefly, but I can tell she wants me to continue. "I want to be brave, selfless, honest, smart, and kind. I have a bit of trouble with kindness."

"Nobody's perfect," she says. "You know, I'm really not that tired."

"Yeah, me neither." I laugh. "Wanna walk around the compound?"

She nods and we get out of the bed. I hold the door open for her and we walk out.

"Where should we go?" She asks me. I already know where I'm taking her.

"I'll show you," I say grabbing her hand to guide her. I walk fast but Tris runs behind me holding my hand. I don't want anyone to see us so we have to move fast.

"Here, get on." I say to Tris crouching down so I can give her a piggyback. She hops on, she doesn't weigh much. I run towards the bottom of the chasm where water sprays up when it hits the wall. I stop about ten feet away and Tris slides down to her feet.

She laughs as the water sprays up splashing us. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the wall and tells me to stay still. I shiver as the water hits the wall splashing me with a force that sends me forward. I laugh and pick her up order the knees and back and carry her over to the wall. "No, Tobias!" She laughs as the water hits both of us.

I sit down on the rocks, putting my elbows on my knees and watch Tris' laughs in front of me. She slides her fingers through her wet hair.

She walks up to me so she stands between my legs. She stands on her toes and presses her lips to mine. Tris wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her hips. She pulls away and I'm sure I've done something wrong. That was my first kiss. But all she does is smile and kiss me again. This time more surly.

I take her hand and lace my fingers with hers. I then lean back, leaving Tris' lips parted. I smile and grab her by the waist and flipping her over my shoulder. She laughs, and I laugh.

We leave a trail of water from our soaking wet clothes. I go to the kitchen, where I so happen to have a key for. Not too many people hang out in the pit at this time but people who do stare at Tris and I. For the first time, I'm not worried about how I appear. I spin Tris around and she laughs. I place her down and I unlock the door and head towards the fridge. I pull out small chocolate cake leftovers and two forks. Tris and I sit on the floor of the kitchen eating cake.

"Does this count as a first date?" I ask her.

"What about the Ferris wheel?" She says picking up some cake.

"Yeah but that was ruined when-" the door swings open and Zeke runs in grabbing a fork and sitting next to Tris.

"I saw you guys from the control room. Ran as fast as I could!" He says enthusiastically.

Tris and I smile at each other as Zeke starts eating the cake.

"Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, and… Marlene!" Zeke says.

"What about them?" I ask.

"They're on their way to the kitchen for Never Have I Ever." He says.

Oh God. Zeke's games are fun, but they get really personal. I know I'm going to be drunk after this.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it's short and it took forever to post. I'm camping right now and the service her sucks. Next chapter will probably be posted when I get back on Saturday or Sunday. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Tris POV

"Never Have I ever?" I ask. I've heard of the game before, but never before played myself.

"We go around the circle saying 'never have I ever' then something you've never done before," Zeke states. "If you've done it before then you take a sip of alcohol."

"Do you really think it's a good idea for the initiates to drink before Visiting Day?" Tobias asks Zeke.

"Get em a taste of Dauntless life!" Zeke says opening a fridge and pulling out a six pack of beer, and other unknown alcoholic drinks.

"Pick your poison," he says placing all of them between us. I know I won't like alcohol, but if this is how the Dauntless live… I better get used to it. I chose this life, I need to live it.

I stare at them blankly. What if I throw it up? I don't recognize the brand names. Tobias reaches out and grabs a brown bottle with a blue strap of paper around it. He uses his teeth to rip of the lid and hands me the bottle.

"It's beer," he says as I take it. "Tastes disgusting, but feels amazing."

Uriah busts the door to the kitchen open, followed by Shauna, Lynn, then Marlene.

"Me first!" Shouts Uriah as he sits next to Tobias. "Never have I ever been in Four's apartment."

I see Tobias and Zeke take a sip and I hesitate before lifting the bottle to my mouth. The substance isn't strong but I still want to spit it out. I see Marlene staring at me. "What?" I ask her.

She points to Tobias and I and gives a strange smile. "Are you two…?" She asks.

"What?" I scoff trying to sound convincing. The true is, I don't even know what we are, and if this all goes south then I don't want to have everyone know and make things awkward between us.

"No… Four is my instructor." I hope she believes me.

"Okay, fine." She says before it's her turn. "Never have I ever kissed Four."

Everyone is looking at me. Do I tell the truth? Does he want me to?

I look at Four who is looking at me. I bring the bottle up and drink it.

I see Shauna in the corner of my eye, she drank.

Four POV

They caught us. I know that they will start to ask more personal questions which will make it awkward between Tris and I. Especially since she probably thinks I kissed Shauna.

"I think Tris and I should go. It's getting late and we have Visiting Day tomorrow." I say.

Tris gets up not waiting for me to follow. Once we are away from them Tris starts jogging. I run after her.

"Tris!" I yell for her. "Where are you going?" I ask running faster. But she doesn't answer. I know now it's about Shauna. "Come on, Tris! Let me explain."

When I am finally close enough I grab her arm to stop her. "Tris, I never kissed her." I say

sincerely. She yanks her arm back and crosses them in front of her. She's jealous. I don't like Tris this way.

"No, it's okay, Four." She says bitterly. "I'm not pretty, or hot." She pauses for a sec. "So, if you're just using me for uh… you know-"

"What, sex?" I ask. "Tris, you know if I just wanted that I wouldn't have gone to you." I say.

"I'm going to go now," she says quietly before turning around and keeping her head to the ground.

"Wait, Tris." I say embarrassed. I can't believe I just said that. "What I meant was, I know you're not like that."

"But are you like that?" She fires back. The question almost seems like a joke. My first kiss was with her. That's as far as I've got.

I can't stop myself from smiling a little. "No." I say.

"How can I be so sure? I mean… you're two years older than me, Tobias. I don't know what you're expecting."

"I don't know what you're expecting either." It's pretty embarrassing.

"So you've never… oh, I just assumed because you know."

"Know what?" I ask. Why would she assume that, she knows I'm from Abnegation.

"I'm basically absorbed by you, so I guess I thought everyone else would be too." She says leaning back and forth on her feet. Nobody's interested in me. Why would she think that anyone would be?

"Shauna kissed my cheek during initiation. I never kissed her," I step closer to her.

"I'm sorry I stormed out," she says leaning closer. I'm aware of how close we are. About three inches. The space between us feels like electricity. Until I decide to close the space between us so my lips brush hers.

"If you're ever curious about something than just asks me," I tell her.

"Same to you," she says back. I do have a question though.

"What guys have you kissed?" I say pulling away. "I need to get rid of the competition."

She thinks for a second before saying, "I kissed Eric on the cheek." She grabs my hand and starts walking to my apartment. I walk behind her but my mind stays fixed on what she just said. Eric. It's just had to be Eric.


	20. Visiting Day

Chapter 20

Four POV

I wake up and see Tris sitting cross legged on the counter eating cereal out of the box.

"Did this cereal come with the house, or did you buy something other than water?" She asks smiling.

I get up and walk over to the counter. Tris is still shorter than me even though she sits on the counter. I take a look at the colourful hoops as Tris props then in her mouth.

"Why would I buy food when I can get it for free at the pit?" I ask curiously.

Tris hops down from the counter, "it's about convenience, Tobias." She says flicking a piece of cereal at me. I catch it and place it in my mouth. "I can't wait for breakfast. I'm too nervous," she says placing the box into a cabinet. "Do you think they'll come?"

I almost forgot that today is Visiting Day. I don't know how to answer her question though. I can't remember what her family was like. If they were okay, or disappointed in her for leaving. I also don't like the thought of lying to her. "I don't know," I finally say.

"Can we talk about Eric?" I asks. I'm still pissed that she kissed him. Even if it was just on the cheek. Was it before or after we kissed. And why did she kiss me if she liked Eric?

"Yeah, what about him?" She says as if forgetting about last night's conversation.

"Why did you kiss Eric?"

"I barely knew what I was doing. They gave me morphine when Al…" she pauses at his name.

"So he took advantage of you?" I ask angrily.

"No-"

"So you liked it?" I ask.

"No, Tobias. Listen to me," she says coming closer so her face is about and inch aways from mine. "You're the only guy I like kissing."

I smile and pull her closer to me so her body is pressed up against mine. I tilt my head down and brush my lips against hers.

"I believe you," I say finally.

After I get changed I take Tris' hand and walk out the front door. We walk in silence like being close to each other is enough.

I see Eric walking down the hallway. I release Tris' hand, and step farther away from her. Nobody can know we are together. Tris gives me a look.

"So the rumours are true," Eric says.

"What rumours?" Tris asks.

"Are you two not together?" He asks.

Tris goes to open her mouth but before she can I talk. "No, we're not together."

"Then why did she just come out of your apartment again?" He asks curious.

"The other initiates are trying to kill her, if you haven't noticed." I say bitterly back. I continue walking, but for some reason Tris stays behind. I knew she still liked him.

"What a welcoming host," he laughs under his breath. I have no patience for him.

I turn around and grab Eric buy the collar of his shirt, pinning him to the rock wall. He winces, but other than that he seems unaffected by the fact I want to kill him.

"This one's got a temper," Eric says smiling. "Hey, why don't you stay the night at my place instead."

"Listen, Coulter." I say so my face in inches away from his. "I don't give a shit that you have the authority. That's not going to stop me from beating the crap out of you."

Eric flips me so I'm up against the wall now. "No you listen here." He spits as he talks. "You may have beat the sixteen year old Eric, but you don't stand a chance against me now." He leans in closer so Tris can't hear him. "Unless you want Tris to know your secret, I'd start being nice to your leader."

I punch Eric in the stomach so he stumbles back. "Go head, hurt me." He says holding out his arms. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree now does it?"

Tris steps in between us. Giving me a look as if I did something wrong. "Cool off, Four." She says to me. Eric winces as he touches his back. He has a patch of blood from where his back it the wall.

"You go cool off, I'm going to help Eric to the infirmary."

Tris POV

I grab Eric's arm to lead him to the infirmary. More so to make Tobias jealous. I turn around to give him one last look before leaving. As soon as I do I drop my arm. His jaw is clenched so hard I think he might break his teeth. His muscles all defined with his knuckles White in fists at his side. He turns around and walks fast, disappearing from my sight.

Eric turns to me, "I don't need the infirmary."

"Let me be the judge of that," I says smiling.

"If you say so," Eric says before taking a fist full of his shirt and flipping it over his head halfway.

"Need some help?" I ask grabbing his shirt to flip it over his head.

"When's it my turn to undress you?" He asks smiling. "Or do you just wanna stand and admire my body?"

"Just turn around," I roll my eyes. He has just a bloody scrape across his lower back, but it doesn't need stitches.

"See," he says putting his shirt back on. "I'm good." Eric leans his face closer to mine and places a hand on my hip.

"I should go to the pit, it's almost eight," I say turning around so I don't have to see the expression on his face.

Once I open the doors to the pit a hand grabs my shoulder, making me jump. I turn quickly.

"Dad!" I say embracing him in a hug.

"Beatrice," he says into my shoulder.

I hear a voice from behind me making me scowl. "Beatrice? That's your name," Molly laughs.

"What did you think 'Tris' was short for?" I asks.

"Oh, I don't know… pathetic."

I go to say something back but a hand clamps my shoulder, hard. I turn to see my father. "Let's not bother your friends now, Beatrice." He says calmly, but the grip on my shoulder tells me he's nowhere near clam.

They leave surprisingly. Until I see why they left.

"Can I talk to you," Tobias says looking at the ground and his hands in his pockets. I'm still mad that he doesn't want people to know about us.

"I'm busy, Four."

"Please," he says looking at me now.

"You can talk to me later."

Tobias POV

"You can talk to me later." She says annoyed.

I pivot my feet and walk out the pit doors. She doesn't want to talk to me. Are we done? Why is it so hard to breathe? Why is everything blurry.

I hold onto the wall for balance. I can feel sweat dripping down my face. What's wrong with me? Is this a heart attack?

"Hey man, you alright?" A voice says. I lean my back against the wall, sinking down into a sitting position. I try to speak but my mouth is too dry. "Hold on, let me get some water."

I lift myself up and walk/fall into the men's washroom. I push open the stall and sit on the floor, leaning my head over the toilet.

"I think he's having a panic attack," the voice says. I turn my head. The voice that was talking belonged to Uriah, the figure next to him looked like Zeke. I try to blink away the blurriness, but it just makes me dizzy.

Zeke picks me up from under the shoulder. "Come on, bud. I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"Try not to vomit on my shoulder," Uriah says as he lifts me up from the other side.

 **For the next maybe 2 weeks I probably won't post much because I'm reading a good series and I just got the rest of the books to it today. Tell me what you think of this chapter though. I'm really proud of it :) RR**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope this chapter is a least okay. I was rushing with it, so just ignore the spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 21

Tris POV (The next day)

I wake up to something dripping on my head. I open my eyes and see Christina standing over me with a straw in her mouth. Another drop. I see a can of pop in her hand.

"Come on, sleepyhead!" She shouts. I miss sleeping at Four's apartment. "We're doing simulation's today." I swing my legs over the side of the bed.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

"I was scared of getting kidnapped, public humiliation…" I look away from where Lauren is talking.

It's Tobias who catches my eye. He looks pale and judging by the scruff on his face, he didn't shave this morning.

"Divergent simulations," Lauren finishes. I flinch at the word. "You will be aware during this simulation." I'm aware in every simulation. Is that what makes me divergent?

"Tris," Lauren shouts. I walk into the room with Lauren and Tobias. I lay back on the chair and the sting in my neck is less painful this time.

~ Simulation ~

I look around; everything is black. Something goes over my head and pulls me backwards. I stumble as the person grabs my hands. I struggle to move.

I hear a deep voice. Or maybe that's just in my head. Wait, who am I kidding? This is all in my head. I stop struggling.

I try to focus on the light peering through the bag. Why isn't the simulation ending? I'm calm aren't I? That is until I feel my heartbeat in my fingertips. I try to focus on my breathing. In, out. In… lemongrass. "Al." I feel tears rushing down my face.

Four POV

"Al," I hear her say. I can't take it anymore I need to turn off the sim.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lauren asks me as I unplug the wires.

"Why the hell would you assign that fear to her?" I yell. Tris jolts up immediately and looks around. She brushes the tears from her face.

"She needs to learn," Lauren says back.

"That's not learning," I shout back. "That's torture!"

"Maybe you should learn your place, Four." She says coldly.

"My place? Tris is my initiate, not yours." I say back. "Remember your place, because it's not first." I want to take it back after. Lauren was mad about not getting first during our initiation, but I care about Tris more.

Tris walks out and I follow. "I don't need you to defend me." Tris says folding her arms over her chest. "You're not my boyfriend." She walks away.

All of a sudden it's like a wave came over me. I can't breathe. I can't see clearly. I can't walk. I feel sweaty and anxious.

Tris POV

I sit down on my bed and wait for Christina and Will to come back. I hear footsteps behind me and I know it's Tobias coming after me again. I don't want to talk to him, especially after I told him we weren't together. Why did he look so hurt. He's the one who doesn't want to be seen with me.

"Go away, Tobias." I say laying my head on the pillow.

"You know his name?" Eric says sitting down on Peter's bed which is across from mine.

"Know who's name?" I say hoping he passes it over. Wait why does he know his name?

"Don't play stupid, tell me." He demands.

"It's none of your business, Eric." I tell him.

"Why the sudden hate for him?" He asks avoiding my words.

"He just…" I can't tell him. "He just did something."

"And did that something hurt you?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. I can feel tears building up in my eyes but I blink them way before they come. "It did."

"That son of a bitch!" Eric says before standing up and marching out the doors.

"What are you going to do?" I shout after him. "Eric!" I run after him. "Stop, tell me what you're going to do!" But he doesn't stop, or so much as glance in my direction.

Eric pushes open both doors to the room where I just argued with Tobias. I follow in after him trying to hold him back.

Tobias sits in the corner on a chair with a hand against the wall supporting him upright. He faces away from us. "Leave me alone, Eric," he says with a quick glance over his shoulder. Eric doesn't listen. He charges up to Tobias and grabs him by the shirt and pins him against the wall. Tobias doesn't react. He looks tired with his eyes half closed and bags under them. He coughs, but doesn't say anything. He breathes heavily, yet he just stands there.

"Eric," I say stepping in between his arms which hold Tobias to the wall. "Stop."

Eric meets my eyes and drops his arms. Tobias falls to the ground with his back to the floor. "Tobias," I say. He doesn't answer. I grab his hand and I can feel his pulse through it. It's rapid. "I think he's having a heart attack!" I yell at Eric. I sit down on my knees. Tobias mumbles something.

"It's… it's not a heart attack." He says quietly. "It's a panic attack."

"I'm right here." I say holding his head in my lap. "Tobias, look at me." He opens his eyes a bit wider. I lean down, his head parallel to mine and press my lips to his.

"Tris," Eric says staring at me in disbelief.

"Go get help!" I yell at him. All Eric does is scoff and shake his head. "Eric, please!" I shout more aggressively. But all he does is push the door open and make his way out. I know he's not getting help.

"It's okay, Tris." He says. "I'm fine, I'm alright."

"I'm sorry," I tell him.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Yeah," I say with a smile on my face. Tobias laughs and looks up at me. He's alright. He goes to sit up but I just keep him there. He comforts me, I comfort him.

"I just didn't want people to think your talent was favouritism," he says as I comb my fingers through his hair. I want to punch myself right now for being so stupid. He wants be with me.

"You're so smart," I say. I go down to kiss him again and this time Tobias lifts his head up to meet mine. "Now let's take you to the infirmary."

"I'm good," Tobias says.

"You just had a panic attack, how could you possibly be good?" I ask him.

"Because I thought you left me, so I panicked. But I have you now, so… I'm good," he says lifting his back up to kiss me. "But I will however," he say sitting up. "Go for breakfast. Care to join?" He asks standing up and holding out a hand.

"Breakfast? What time is it?" I thought I'd slept through breakfast.

"Almost seven," he says checking his watch. I grab his hand to help myself up but let go afterwards. Tobias gives me a look.

"You're right," I say. "They'll think it's favouritism."

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

I sit down at the table and Tobias goes to get us drinks from the front. Christina and Will both acknowledge my presence.

"Hey," I say. Christina doesn't say anything back she nods her head to the side. I look over to where Al used to sit. Peter's there. He looks up and makes eye contact with me.

"Hey, stiff," he says. "Hope you don't mind me talking over your little… friends spot."

I look beside him to where Edward and Myra sit, where's Molly? "Where's your slightly more feminine minion?"

"She lost a fight to you, I'm never talking to her again." He says still eating.

"You lost about three fights to me," I say almost laughing.

"I never lose," he says.

Christina steps in before I can. "What do you call going unconscious?"

"Oh look, Tris," he says nodding towards Tobias walking our way. "There's your little boyfriend."

"Four and I are not together," I scoff.

"Then is it you and Eric? Huh?" He says. "You know, and I know the only reason you're first is because some of us can't please Four the way you can."

"What did you just say?" Tobias says from behind me. "If I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths I would have joined their faction. Now don't ever talk to her again."

"If you two aren't together, than kiss me." Peter says leaning over the table. "You know, there's a rule about members and initiates dating. You want to be factionless?"

I think I just threw up in my mouth. Ugh, Peter… "I think I'd rather be factionless than kiss you," I say.

"Have it your way," he says. What does he mean? I know what he means. Peter stands up and starts to shout. "Attention initiates!" I can't be factionless. I look over at Tobias. His eyelashes touch his eyebrows. He's mad. I'm mad. "We have reason to believe tha-" I pull Peter across the table by the shirt and press my mouth to his. I go to pull back, but Peter doesn't let me. I try to pretend it's Tobias, but Tobias would never do this. Peter is too aggressive, Tobias' touch is light. Peter is now on my side of the table. How hard did I yank him? A hand snakes up my shirt which brings me back to my senses.

I lift a knee, and with full force I knee Peter in the balls. Peter falls to the ground, "bitch." He says.

I feel so disgusted that I need to wash out my mouth. I spit on Peter and grab the drink out of Tobias' hand. "I'm going to kill him," I say. Tobias doesn't say anything he just nods and guides me out of the pit.

Tobias POV

I'm mad. I know she didn't have any other choice, which makes me want to take all my anger out on Peter's face.

There only a week left of initiation. Then Tris and I can be together. She'll be a member, I'll be a member. Unless she gets caught. Unless they find out she's divergent.

I go to the practice room. I need to take my anger out on something. I lift the punching bag onto the hook and start to punch. I hear the door swing open but I don't check to see who it is. Probably just Max checking the equipment. The footsteps stop and I turn around and see Lauren standing there.

"Yeah?" I say offering no kind of greeting. I don't want to talk, I want to punch. She walks up to me.

"I just wanted to apologize for before," she says. "I was out of line." Yeah you were. "Maybe I can't make it up to you with a drink?" She asks hopefully.

"Sorry," I say. "My girlfriend wouldn't like that."

She places a hand on my chest. "Is it serious?"

What is she, on drugs? "Yeah," I say brushing her hand off me. "It is," at least I hope it is.

"She doesn't have to know," she says.

"Can you just take 'no' for a fucking answer?" I know I'm being rude, but I don't want to talk. I've already told her 'no', how much clearer can I be?

"Whatever, Stiff." She says turning around and slamming the door behind her.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

I lock the door behind me. Tris and I thought it was a good idea to keep a bit of distance so people won't get the wrong idea, which so happens to be the right idea. We can't let people know, not until she's a member. I take a step away from the door and hear a crunch under my foot. Someone must have slid it under the door.

T/E

Sorry about breakfast, meet me at the tracks at sundown.

B/P

T/E? Tobias Eaton… B/P, Beatrice Prior. She must have used our full names. She's so smart.

I look out the window that spreads across the whole wall. It's still bright outside. The clock on the wall read 9:42 a.m. I have about 15 minutes to get to the simulation room before the initiates. Shit.

Once I get there I see a woman in blue. Jeannine Matthews, leader of Erudite. I decide approach her. "Can I help you?" I ask politely, although I hate her.

"Tobias Eaton," she greets me. Why does she know my name? She doesn't want to be anyway associated with Abnegation, transfers or not. "We are here to watch over the initiates fears, look for any divergents."

"Isn't that at the end of the week?" I ask her.

"We decided to end Dauntless initiation early this year due to some… troubles." I know she's referring to Tris, and how she's almost been killed on numerous occasions. My body stiffens as I come to the realization that; I never taught Tris how to hide her divergence. She hasn't even seen her fears. Nobody has.

I go to walk into the simulation room. I need to tell Tris, but an arm grabs me. "Sorry Four, leaders only," Max says. I step back as Jeannine and Max walk past me. This isn't going to end well.

 **When initiation is done I was thinking of just skipping ahead to when the next year initiates come, but tell me what you think. RR please :)**


	22. I'm a member!

**I wanted people to tell me to skip, so as a compromise I decided to skip ahead to preparation for initiation. I'm getting really anxious to write the next initiation. I've planned it out a little too much, lol. I really appreciate your reviews it makes me really happy that people are enjoying my story. So please RR :)**

Chapter 22

Tris POV

I sit down on the all metal chair. It's very uncomfortable, but it was the last chair left. I rest my arm on my leg. I got the cast off but it still hurts.

"Which one of you transfers are first?" Lynn asks next to me.

"I am," I tell her. I know somebody's gonna say something about it.

"I can take you," she says energetically.

"Undoubtedly," Peter replys on my left. If I had acknowledged his presence I would have just stand. "Anyone can take the stiff."

"Anyone but you," Christina laughs. "You're flirting mecognizum of beating up girls doesn't work."

"Well I wouldn't say that," he says staring at me. "I'm mean, Tris did kinda kiss me in the pit."

I want to punch him. "I hate you so much," I say just staring at the wall. I won't let him get a rise out of me.

"Wasn't really feeling it," he sighs. I want to punch him so bad.

"You sure about that?" Uriah asks. "Because I'm pretty sure the whole pit saw you feeling something." Uriah points to his crotch area. I laugh and Peter scoffs. Uriah continues, "A certain someone probably didn't like that." I give him a death stare before he continues any longer.

My focus moves when I see Jeannine Matthews walk into the room.

"Prior," she says satisfied that she remembered. "You're Andrew Priors daughter… Beatrice, right?"

"Yes," is all I can say. My father used to complain about her all the time. She must be a horrible person to make an Abnegation gossip. She nods her head and continues walking until she is in the simulation room. This isn't good. An Erudite here to watch the simulation. Not just any Erudite, but Jeannine the faction leader.

Divergence…

I feel panic, but I try to control myself. I wipe the sweat on my hands on my black jeans. She's here looking for me.

I remember back when I went into Tobias' fear landscape. That's what's happening now. If I can just act like I'm not aware then I should be fine.

"Myra," A man calls. She is last place of all the transfer initiates so I know I'm going last. Myra gives Edward one last kiss before walking in the room with the leaders.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

I'm the last person in the room. I've been counting the seconds as the last person leaves. Twenty-four minutes.

"Tris," The man calls. I don't recognize him. Who is he? He has blond hair and is not much taller than me, but his features say he's probably in his early twenties. I push the thought away and follow him into the room where Jeannine stays still, her eyes planted on the screen, examining every detail of the last sim.

"Are you even a leader?" I ask him curiously.

He eyes me for a second. His eyes are bright blue almost crystal looking, "No, I'm Aaron. I am here to setup the test. I do not however watch. Only leaders are allowed to do that."

He tilts his head as he inserts the needle into my neck. I lay back on the chair and rest my hands on my stomach waiting for the simulation to pull me under.

~ S I M U L A T I O N ~

I feel a pain in my leg. I look down and see a knife. A throwing knife. Another pain on my back. They're coming from everywhere. There is no blood yet I feel like I'm going to pass out. I lift my head and see Peter, knife in hand. I look all around. Christina, Will, Edward, Myra, Molly. They all stand around me throwing knives a me. There's no way out. I can't wait change it. There's nowhere to run. I fall to the ground. I can't fight back, so I'll just stop. Stop moving, stop screaming, stop trying to find an exit. Just stop. I curl up and I feel calm as the pains stop.

I open my eyes and the knives are gone and the pain is no longer there. Instead my body is covered in dirt. I look at my clothes, my shirt is brown, Amity brown. My pants are too big and are blue. The only people who wear two faction colours are… the factionless.

I'm in a dark alleyway. I lift myself up off the ground and jog down to the end when a guy appears. I recognize him from my first sim. The man on the bus. He holds the same newspaper but the picture is different. The text reads 'Murderer burned to death'. He holds the paper like he is going to rip it in half.

"Do you know this boy?" He demands, holding up a picture of an eight-ish year old boy. He has tan skin and dirty blond hair. "My Dean, do you know him?" He asks.

I don't recognize him. The first time I saw this man the picture was a familiar face. Why would my brain be showing me a picture of a boy I've never met?

"No, I don't." I say calmly before turning around and walking away. It's just a simulation. But I can't tell myself that. I have to act as if it's real.

A hand grabs my shoulder spinning me back around to face him. Except it's not the scarred man. It's the boy, Dean. He holds a knife in his hand. I notice the end of the knife in my stomach, but I don't feel the pain. The boy is crying.

"Daddy said he'd kill her if I didn't," he says shaking. "I'm sorry."

I don't understand what I'm afraid of here, but my heart is beating out of my chest. Murderers? Being factionless? As I think, I look up and see my mom. There's a blood patch on her stomach, and there's a knife in my hand.

No!

No, no, no, no!

I drop the knife. I hear the clatter of it on the ground. When I lean in and hug my mom I know it's just a sim, but this is the only time I get to see her. She brushes my hair with her fingers.

"It's okay, Beatrice," she says. "You had to shoot me."

"What?" I back away. I'm not in a factionless sector. Instead I stand in the choosing ceremony room. There's a gun in my hand. The assault rifles we shot at the beginning of Dauntless. My mom falls to the floor.

"Shoot them." A voice commands. I turn my head and my dad stands there next to Caleb.

"No," I tell the voice.

"It's okay, Beatrice," Caleb says.

"No, it's not!" I yell back.

"I love you, Beatrice." My dad says.

"Shoot!" The voice screams louder now. I pick up the gun. I know she's watching. I know what I have to do. It's just a sim. It's just a sim. I aim the gun at my dad. The gun goes off, I aim at my brother. The gun goes off. I don't look at what I've just done.

Without warning I'm under water. The water is dark. I can't see anything. Nor can I breath. I swim around but every direction I go there's nothing. Just water. I can't tell which is up and which is down. I go deeper into the dark. The water gets colder.

All a sudden I can breathe. I take in a big breath, only to cough it out again. Smoak. If there's smoak then there's got to be… I feel pain on my legs. Fire. I can't move. My arms are tied behind my back. My feet are tied together. I'm tied to a pole. My legs are tied together, but I can see the rope burning. That's it! I bend down so my hands touch the flames. I scream from the pain, but soon my hands are free. I untie my legs and run out of the fire.

I don't get far before three people pick me up from behind putting a bag over my head like they did in the first sim with Lauren. Except I never finished that sim because Tobias thought I couldn't handle it. But I can, I'll show him I can. I let my body go limp. My attackers grip falters and I take the bag off my head ready to fight, but there is nobody there. Nobody but one person.

Tobias.

I'm not afraid of Tobias. I look around for the real threat when I see it. In his hands Tobias holds a gun. He wouldn't kill me. And he doesn't. He holds the gun to his head. I try to tell him something but the words just come out strangled. He clicks the bullet into place.

"Please don't do this," I somehow manage to say. I try to get to him but it's like there's a forcefield. I can't get to him.

"Goodbye," he says before his finger pulls the trigger.

~ E N D O F S I M ~

I bolt up in the chair. I brush the tears from my face. It takes me a few seconds to be pulled back into reality. I check the wall clock. I was only under for five minutes. I try to remember my fears. I have seven fears. Please don't let anything I did be an act of divergence.

"Very good, Beatrice." Jeannine says. "You may leave." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What if they know I mm divergent? What if they're just trying to get inside my head? What if they're just waiting for the right time to strike? What if it comes years from now and I never see it coming?

I push the thought aside when Aaron grabs my shoulder. He helps me to my feet and I thank him before walking out the door. When I go to the pit I see it's already dark. Shit, I told Tobias I'd meet him at the tracks. I run and as soon as I get there he's standing there. I feel like I'm back in the sim again. I need to blink a couple times before I can get the image of Tobias holding a gun to his head.

"You okay?" Tobias asks me stepping closer.

"You were in my fear sim," I say trying not to make eye contact with him.

"You're afraid of me?" He asks stepping back. I never thought about the way he might take it. I step closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I'm afraid of losing you," I say finally. I feel tears starting in my eyes. Tobias leans back but doesn't pull away from the hug. He takes his hand and brushed his thumb over my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says before kissing me gently.

I laugh a little. "Maybe I'll have only six fears now."

"We can be Four and Six," he laughs. "Come on, Max will be putting up the list of new members soon."

When we get to the pit I walk over to Christina and Will, while Tobias goes off with Zeke and Shauna.

"Hey!" Christina says. She leaves Will and walks over to me. "I need you to be a girl."

"I am a girl," I say confused. I know I look like a twelve year old boy, but still.

"You know what I mean." She says, "The kind of girl who giggles and talks about boys."

I twist a piece of hair with my finger, "Kay."

She laughs, "Will kissed me." I'm not surprised. I would have thought that they were dating in secret. She rambled on about how it happened but all I could think about was what number will be beside my name.

"Initiates!" Max yells across the pit. All chatter stops in an instant. "Those of you who don't make it, pack their stuff and leave by tonight." Max gestures to Eric. "Here are your rankings." The projector flickers on and a weight is lifted off my shoulders.

"Go Trissy!" Uriah yells. I make myself look down the list what if Chris and Will didn't make it.

Tris

Uriah

Edward

Lynn

Peter

Marlene

Will

Christina

Molly

The tenth name is a name I don't recognize. I hear cheers all around. A hand taps my non-injured shoulder. I spin around and see Tobias.

"You're a member," he says. I know what he's trying to say. We can let people know.

"I'm a member," I say back. Tobias grabs my hands and lace them with his. I step forward and already I'm getting stares. Even Christina and Will have stopped kissing. I lean in to Tobias and he leans into me. I kiss Tobias and Tobias kissed me. But than Tobias pulls away. I look at him confused.

"I think I'm in love with you," he says staring into my eyes. I almost forget we're not alone.

"You think? Should a get you a pen and paper? Make a pros and con list?" I laugh.

"Maybe I'm sure, but I don't want to scare you off," he says shyly.

"Than you should know better," I tell him.

"Then I love you," he says. He moves his thumbs in circles around the back of my hands.

"I love you too," I tell him before kissing him again.

"Sorry for breaching in on a good moment," Eric intervenes. "But Tris has to pick her jobs."

I look down the list. I know what everyone is expecting me to pick. Leader in training. But I want to do something like Four. Scaring the crap out of noobies. I put my name next to 'Initiation instructor' and 'Tattoo parlour'. I don't know exactly what I will do there considering my artistic skills, but I need something for when initiation is done.

I am a member! I actually made it! With all the crap Peter and Molly put me threw, I still came out ahead.

"Hey congrats," Edward says from behind me. He's with Myra. "I'm leaving, so I wanted to say goodbye."

"What do you mean 'leaving'?" I ask. He's third place. He can't be serious.

"Myra and I want to be together," he says. "Whether it's in the faction system or not."

I want to call him stupid, and he selfish. I don't though because I can tell that this is what he chose not her. "Good luck," I tell him. He gives me a head nod and walks off with Myra.

"Let's get drunk!" Uriah shouts over the whole pit. Everyone starts whooping in agreement.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

I'm sitting down in the dorms smiling like an idiot that Tobias and I can be together now. He sits next to me on my bed and brushed the hair out of my face to kiss me.

"So I was thinking," he starts. "Considering you stay at my apartment almost every night…" he pauses for a second and scratches the back of his neck. "Maybe we can move in together?"

That's a big step but we already told each other that we love each other. That was a big step. I was to be with Tobias almost all so it only makes sense to say yes.

"Forget it," Tobias says clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I even ask-" before he can finish that sentence I kiss him. He stops talking and kisses me right away.

"Yes, Tobias." I say, "I would love to move in with you." Tobias' eyes light up.

This is my home.


	23. Aptitude

**I added a paragraph to the last chapter. I hope you guys won't be upset that I sped up the time towards initiation. I tried to write the days in between but I got writers block. I have lots of interesting ideas for this years initiates. Please read and review. :)**

Chapter 23

Tris POV

The past 10 months have been a bunch of repeats. I wake up kiss Tobias. Go for breakfast. Kiss Tobias. Go to work. Tori has taught me some tattoo designs, but I prefer to organize and clean the place. I get off of work at lunch and go to the training room with Tobias to practice. The most dramatic thing that's happened is Peter throwing glances at me in the pit. Nothing ever happens though. He is in training to become a leader. Just two more days before the initiates come. I hope Peter will leave Tobias and I to the initiates and won't intervene like he usually does.

I've visited Caleb in Erudite. He seems really happy, and my mother said she misses us but is happy we're happy. I told her about Tobias. Well, I told her about Four. Tobias is a part of him that only I can know.

I volunteered to administer the aptitude tests. Tobias said it was a bad idea but I want to save as many divergents as possible. Give them the chance Tori gave me. The only problem is that is they find out I saved a divergent, then I could be the one in trouble.

My thoughts are interrupted as an Amity transfer walks in. It's strange that I didn't get an Abnegation, but I guess there's not too many of them. "Take a seat," I tell him. He's tall. He looks really muscular for someone in Amity. He seems really closed off. His hair is dirty blond and falls over his eyes. He is tanned, kind of like Tobias. Unlike the other Amity, he doesn't talk.

"My name's Six, I'll be administering your aptitude today."

I hand him the blue drink. I notice how he doesn't make eye contact. He stares at the drink.

"Drink it," I tell him as I set up the simulation. He tilts his head back and I see his Adam's apple bob as he drinks the blue syrup.

"What's going to happen?" He asks so quietly I can barely hear him.

"I can't tell you that," I tell him.

"Well what do I do?" He asks unsure of himself. It's hard to believe he's Amity.

"Just be brave," I say before his eyes close and the simulation begins.

~ S I M U L A T I O N ~

He appears in the simulation room. Everything is gone, even the mirrors. He walks around with his hands in his pockets. "Choose!" The voice yells viciously. It's strange in my simulation it didn't get that aggressive. I smile a little at how hard he whips his body around. He narrows his eyes at the cheese and the knife. He stops at the knife and stays frozen. "Choose!" The voice says. This time he doesn't flinch. He just stares at the knife.

I hear growling and he turns around to face a wolf. Why is it a wolf? It shows it's teeth and starts to pounce towards him. He holds the wolf down with his arms. It looks like he's going to strangle it. The wolf crus out and the boy backs away. He seems really scared of hurting it.

The wolf gets up and keeps his head low. They are both scared of each other. The wolf lifts its head and the boy looks over his shoulder to see what it's staring at. A woman. His face says shock. The wolf starts to run towards her and he reacts instantly.

I already know what's going to happen. He's divergent. I reroute the program to the bus. Tori showed me how. She knew why I wanted to administer the tests. I didn't even have to ask her how.

He walks on to the bus and he sees the sacred man. His body freezes more than when he saw the knife. Except the scared man isn't scared anymore. The man has the same features of the boy. "Dean," he says like the name is sour.

The boy, Dean, shoots up in the chair. How is that possible? I didn't close the sim…he has fear in his eyes. "What was the point of that?" He asks tense.

"You shouldn't be able to do that," I say surprised.

"Do what?" He asks looking down at the floor.

"Your results are inconclusive." I pause for a second. "divergent."

"Is this a joke?" He asks.

"I'm going to enter your results as Amity," I tell him. "You can only tell people you got Amity. You can never… ever tell anyone about what just happened in your simulation. Got it?"

"Wait," he says. He wipes his face as if they're tears. "Can you put in Dauntless? I'll just tell people I took the knife."

"You won't be safe there," I tell him.

"It's my only option," he says. I want him to elaborate on that but before I can ask him he walks out of the room. It takes me a second to get back into my 'Six mode'. Sometimes I hate the Abnegation part of me. That part that worries about others well-being more than my own.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

When I get into the apartment Tobias is sleeping on the couch. "Tobias," I say as I take off my shoes. He doesn't wake up. "Toby," I say again. I kiss him gently and soon enough he's kissing back. "I found a divergent."

"Which faction?" He asks seriously.

"Amity, but they seem determined to make it to Dauntless," I tell him.

"He won't be safe here," Tobias says.

"I told him that, but he's determined. He'll rank well if he's not caught."

"Look at you, 'Six'" he says trying to brighten the conversation. I didn't even know I was pacing. I laugh sarcastically but afterwards it comes naturally. I lean over and kiss Tobias on the cheek. I go to stand up straight again but Tobias has his fingers wrapped around my belt loops. "Tobias," I say laughing. He pulls me closer to the couch and I flip my leg over him so I'm straddling him to the couch. I kiss him passionately. I want to remember these moments because when the initiates come tomorrow we have to be just Four and Six, not Tobias and Tris.


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you enjoy some of the characters I've introduced. I like Realm's POV but tell me who's POV you want me to do. Next chapter I was thinking Tobias' POV. Tell me what you think :) RR please.**

Chapter 24

Realm POV

He hits me again, this time I taste blood. I'm getting tired of making excuses of how I get these bruises. He hits me again. I spit the blood out on the floor. "Get cleaned up," he says. "Choosing Ceremony is soon and your aunt will kill me if you're late." I hate how he acts like none of this just happened.

I go to the washroom and rinse my face in the sink. I fix my glasses which are big and square. When I peek my head out my dad is straightening out his tie. He wears dark blue dress pants with a matching dress shirt and tie. His face differs from mine. The only thing similar between us is our eyes. It's the kind of colour where you don't know if it's blue, green, or gray. He wears his hair gelled back. I wear the same suit as him. It looks like a jumpsuit. I comb my hair away from my face. The sides of my head are shaved. My brown hair freshly cut. I bleached the top of my head blond, but my roots are already coming through.

My dad would hit me if my tie was crooked so I make sure it looks proper before leaving the washroom.

When I walk out the front door Sloane is already waiting for me. Sloane is my best friend. She's practically my sister. She understands me more than everyone. Which is ironic considering we are complete opposites. Her dad doesn't know she even exists so she lives with her mom who doesn't try to hide the fact that Sloane ruined her life. Her mom got pregnant with some Dauntless guy's baby when she was seventeen. And, well my mother… I don't want to talk about it.

Her blond hair is done up in a messy bun that falls off to the side of her head. She doesn't care about her appearance. She cares about her brain.

When I get closer to her I hear her mumbling something under her breath. "Erudite. Dauntless. Candor. Amity. Abnegation. Erudite. Daunt-"

"Sloane?" I say resting a hand on her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes find mine and she gives me a closed mouth smile.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

When we get to the Choosing Ceremony room, all factions are already there. Sloane and I walk across the front while everyone is talking. I catch a glimpse of my aunt Jeannine standing with the other faction leaders.

The seat between Kayla Maunder and Ryan Miggs is empty so I assume that's where I'm issued.

"Hey, sweetness." I say as I sit down.

"Sorry, I don't speak idiot," Kayla says looking away from me. She has always had a problem with me. Jeannine glorifies her because she always comes first and has the highest grades. Meanwhile I failed three of my classes last semester.

"That's interesting considering you boyfriend," Ryan says leaning across from me. "Plus, Realm's gay."

"Just because I'm not interested in Erudite girls doesn't mean I like Erudite boys any better," I say back.

Before he can say something back Johanna Reyes starts to speak.

"Wake me up when they start calling names," I nudge Ryan. I look past him into the line of soon-to-be-initiates. The mixtures of colours seem odd when behind us is organized into factions. I follow the line down till I spot Sloane. She sits between a Dauntless girl with blue hair and an Abnegation girl who looks like someone clicked Control-C and pasted it to the other stiffs. You never know though, she might be Dauntless. They've gotten two transfers in the past three years. Erudite and Candor are the main factions who transfer to Dauntless.

"Today we celebrate our youth on their journey to become full fledged members of society," Johanna continues. I rest my head on the back of my seat and wait for it to be over. I can't stand long speeches.

As she finishes her speech I try to stay awake as she starts calling names. "Lia Adkins," she calls. I watch as the Candor girl flicks her jet black hair over her shoulder. She strides up the the bowls and takes the knife out of Johanna's hand. She cuts her hand and flinches as she moves her hand over the Candor bowl.

I don't pay attention to the others, until the girl who went up places her hand over the Dauntless bowl. She's from Candor. Her dark skin matches perfectly with her hair. Each strand of hair curls up and falls below her shoulders. I try to remember her name but nothing comes to mind.

"Dauntless," I hear Johanna say. The list goes down and I get lost in my thoughts when I hear my name.

"Realm Matthews." I get up incredibly fast and walk steadily over to the bowls. I stare at the water which is now a deep pink. I've already made my decision. I can't just change it now.

She offers me the knife and it takes me a second to grab it. I cut my hand and place it over the coals. My blood drips and I see the blood sizzle on the coals. I don't bother looking up to see my father's reaction.

I walk over to the Dauntless who are whooping and cheering. One pats me on the back. When I sit down down I take off my tie and undo three buttons on my shirt.

I sit there for what feel like an eternity before Sloane's name is called. She gets up and walks very slowly over to the bowls. She takes the knife just as slow. You can tell she hasn't decided yet. She belongs in Erudite, but how can she stay there with her mom. I know why I didn't get Abnegation, I was too selfish to think about Sloane.

Sloane cuts her hand and I have to bite on my finger to compose what stress I have for her. When she puts her hand over the Erudite bowl my heart aches for her. I feel sweat on my forehead and go to wipe it.

"Dauntless," I hear Johanna say. I jump out of my seat without warning and hug Sloane as she comes to sit down beside me. She hugs me back.

"You didn't have to follow me," I tell her as the next person is called up. Sloane stares at me for a second before answering.

"I replayed the odds in my head," she starts to say. "Thirty-four percent chance I wouldn't survive Dauntless initiation. And although that's a lot to be betting on, I calculated a eighty-two percent chance of happiness." Sloane smiles at me.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

It takes about twenty more minutes before the Dauntless are all running out the door. We take the stairs down and Sloane is on my heels as we run. When we get to the ground Sloane and I are almost wheezing. I look at her and she starts laughing. Maybe we can make it.

We start jogging, when we see where we're going my jaw drops.

"Are we supposed to get on that?" I ask Sloane as I stare at the train tracks above us.

"Yes," she answers breathlessly as she starts to climb. I start climbing after her waiting every other rail for her to get higher. I keep forgetting I'm probably two feet taller than her.

When we get up I see the train on its way. You can tell it won't slow down for anyone. This could be it if I don't make it. Factionless.

I start to stride and place my hand on the cart as it goes. I place both hands on the door, using my arms to lift my whole body in. When I turn around Sloane is holding onto the outside of my cart. When I look down the rest of the path is gone. Sloane grips my shoulder and I grab her other arm and she falls on me sending me backwards. I slam my head on the back of the cart.

"Ouch," says the girl I saw choose Dauntless from Candor. "That's gotta hurt."

Next to her a guy with shiny black, buzzed off hair stand looking over her. He's really tall, probably just a couple inches shorter than me though. His green eyes meet mine and I help myself up and extend a hand to him.

"Realm," I say. He grabs my hand but doesn't make eye contact, he seems really shy while the girl next to him laughs while helping Sloane up.

"I'm Marlon," he says. He wears a loose collared white shirt with black pants. Candor, like the girl. I know I shouldn't be hitting on guys but I can't help myself. I'm curious.

"Are you two…?" I ask nodding towards the Candor girl.

He scratches the back of his neck, "almost," he says.

"Almost what?" The Candor girl asks. She ignores the question she just asks and extends a hand to me. "Hi, I'm Chloee. Can I just say you are so hot."

I laugh while Sloane stands next to me. "This is Sloane." Sloane puts her hand out in front of her. She looks tense and excited at the same time.

"Girlfriend?" She asks. Candors can't help themselves. "No, friend." She corrects herself.

I sit down and wait for the train to get to the Dauntless compound. While I sit down I notice an Amity boy who traces circles on the ground with his finger. I want to introduce myself, but everything about him says I shouldn't. It's strange to see an Amity so sketchy.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

"It's time," says a voice from the other cart. It's hard to hear over the wind if it was a transfer or not. I get up and this time I help Sloane up too. We walk over to the door where Dauntless-borns are jumping.

I don't wait for anyone. I step back and run to the edge of the cart before jumping off. My foot hits the ground and then the other. I landed!

Sloane comes after and her foot hits the ground sending her forward. I grab her under her arms before she falls on her face.

Everyone's jumped except Marlon. "Come' on, Marlon!" Chloee shouts. Marlon steps back and jumps hitting the edge of the building before falling face first on the pebbles. I step towards him to help him up but he refuses the help. His face has a scratch below his jawline.

"Behind me is your only way into Dauntless," says a man with dark skin and black hair with spots of gray. "Which initiate will go first?" He steps out of the way and all of us look at each other to who will go first.


	25. Welcome to Dauntless

**Short chapter, I hope you like the plot twist at the end :) tell me what you think, and what I should add. Planning on updating the story tomorrow. R and R please. ;)**

Chapter 25

Tobias POV

"Ugh, you're so slow!" Tris says as she rests her head in her hands. We're in the pit eating breakfast while the Choosing Ceremony is happening. They're probably on the train right now. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Tris says tapping her fingers on the table.

"Lemme eat my muffin, woman." I say laughing with food in my mouth.

"Just shove it all in your mouth!" She says lifting my hands with the muffin in it.

"I am shoving it in my mouf," I say chewing the muffin.

"Mouf," she laughs.

"We're not going to be late," I tell her. "We have about ten minutes before they jump." Tris takes bits off my muffin.

"I still think it's weird," Christina says across from us. I don't know how long she's been there but she sits there by herself just staring between Tris and I. "I mean, he was our instructor, Tris… it's strange." She obviously doesn't mind talking about me in front of me.

"It's almost been a year and you're still a Candor smart-mouf," I laugh with Tris.

"Are you using my friend for her bod?" She asks placing both hands on the table like she's investigating our relationship.

"Her twelve year old bod, no I don't think that's it," Peter says sitting next Tris. She move closer to me trying to get as far away as possible from him. "I got the list of initiates," he says holding up a piece of paper.

She disregard what he said about her body and move onto the list. "Show me," She says anxiously.

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine." He says smiling. I don't wait for Tris to respond. I reach across Tris with a muffin in my mouth and grab the paper out of Peter's hand. "Sorry, no stiffs this year."

I look down the list. The list doesn't say names it simply says: 4 Candor, 3 Erudite, 1 Amity.

We don't put down names because it shows how you can be remade here. The way I was remade here.

I don't have enough time to finish my muffin before Tris is dragging me out of the pit. This is her first year as an instructor. She looks crazily excited. Tris grabs my hand and starts running towards the net. When we stop in front of the net Tris grabs both my hands and goes on her toes. She presses her lips to mine. She's so cute when she's excited.

"No PDA!" I hear Uriah shout over my shoulder.

We stop kissing. "Shut-up Uriah, it was getting good," Zeke says.

I turn to face him but Tris holds my face still before kissing me once again. I smile as I kiss her. I've never been happier than I've been with Tris.

"Where's Christina?" Uriah asks. "She's helping me with the Dauntless-Borns. Lauren quit after last years… 'incident'." I know he's talking about me rejecting her. How was I supposed to know she would quit? She guards the fence now.

"Calm down, I'm here." Christina says walking over to Uriah. She likes to make an entrance.

"I am calm," he says. "Chill…" I find myself smiling. His excitement make him look like he's on drugs.

"They're here," Zeke says looking up to the building. I remember looking up to see Tris, an Abnegation jumping. "Bets anyone?"

"Erudite," Will shouts as he hooks an arm around Christina's shoulders.

"No way, Candor." Christina says back.

"My bets on the Amity guy," Tris says. Everyone stares at her as if she's crazy.

"Hey, nobody won last years bet with Abnegation," I say.

"Yes!" Tris says as the Amity transfer looks over the edge. This is the most excited I've ever seen her. Everyone laughs at Tris' excitement. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before trying to contain her happiness.

We watch as the boy from Amity falls to the net. He hits the net and I hear the wind get knocked out of him. He inhales before hoping off the net as if nothing happened.

"Name?" I ask. He doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Dean," is all he says. This is the divergent Tris was talking about. The one who woke himself up from the sim.

"Make the announcement, Six." I say.

"First jumper, Dean!" Tris shouts. The Dauntless who came to watch all cheer. Tris places a hand on his back and I see him flinch.

The next jumper jumped out so far he almost his the next building. He landed on the edge of the net. "Holy shit," I hear him whisper to himself.

"Name?" Tris asks.

"Name's Realm," he says with a flirtatious smile. I already don't like this guy. He stands next to the Amity guy and waits patiently.

"Name?" Tris asks again as the small Erudite climbs to the edge of the net. Realm goes over and helps her down.

"Sloane," she says smiling awkwardly. She walks over and starts talking to Realm about the life span of a walruses or something.

The next two to come down are twins, Mad then Mel. Both Candor. They have pale skin and blond hair with blue eyes. Mel wears her hair in pigtails, and Mad wears her hair in a high ponytail.

Mad goes over to stand with the others while Mel helps herself off the net. She gives me a wink and Tris pushes her in the direction of the others making her stumble. She and her sister cast a mean glance at Tris. I don't like them either.

The next to jump is a boy with dark skin and a faded haircut that makes it look like he has a box on his head. "Name?" I ask.

"J.J." He responds. He's from Erudite.

The next two to jump are a girl named Chloee and a boy named Marlon. Marlon has these familiar eyes, green. Both Candor.

Once the Dauntless borns are down I start talking. "Dauntless transfers, you're with us." We walk into the hallway towards the dorms. "My names Four, this is Six, we are your instructors-" the girl from Candor cuts me off.

"Are all your names numbers?" She asks. "Where's one, two, three, and five?" She laughs. I hear a snort from behind her.

Tris walks up to her and puts her face close to hers. "What's your name, initiate?" She asks in a quiet voice. The girl goes quiet and looks down at the ground.

"Chloee," she squeaks.

"The first rule you learn from me is keep your mouth shut," she says in a louder voice so everyone can hear her. "If I wanted to talk to Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction."

I start speaking now amazed at Tris for shutting that girl up. "You're Dauntless now, start acting like it." I open the doors to the dorms. "This is where you'll be sleeping,"

"Boys and girls?" Marlon asks.

"Yes, now under each bed is a change of clothes," Tris says. Nobody moves though. "Hurry up and get changed! Meet us in the hallway when you're done."

Tris and I walk out of the room and as soon as the doors close behind us Tris grabs my neck pulling my head down to kiss me. "I'm kind of scared of you now," I say smiling.

"Good," she says laughing.

The door swings open and the twins walk out. Tris and I back away from each other. Trying to act casual. "You single, Four?" Mel asks me. I'm not sure if I answer yes or no because Tris wanted to keep us a secret.

"That's none of your business," I settle with.

"Hard to get," she says. "I like a challenge."

The guy J.J comes out next. When he gets out he puts an arm around the two twins. "Hey, ladies." Is his greeting.

Realm and Sloane come out next. I can't tell if Sloane and him are together or not. Chloee and Marlon come out along with Dean behind them. Why is he so antisocial?

We get them to follow us until we get to the entrance to the pit. "The pit," Tris says. "This is where the life of Dauntless is." I open up the double doors and their jaws drop. "Lunch," Tris says before they all walk past us. Tris and I take a seat at our original table with Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke across from us. The initiates scatter around us. Dean ends up sitting at our table but he keeps about two meters of space between me and him.

The twins come over and sit beside be. Mel then Mad. They walk around with their pinky fingers hooked around each others. "Hey, Four." Mel says.

"Sorry no initiates at this table," Tris says. They look over to Tris.

"He's here," Mad says pointing to Dean sitting unbothered at the end of the table.

"He's not annoying us," Tris says.

"Fine, whatever," Mel says. I hear Mad say something under her breathe. They get up and walk over to the table with Christina and Marlon. I'm in shock when I see who's sitting next to Marlon. Peter. I see why his eyes were so familiar. Peter has a brother.


	26. Chapter 26

**Cliffhanger! Please tell me what you think. RR please :)**

Chapter 26

Realm POV

When lunch is done Sloane and I head back to the dorms. When we get there Dean is lying on his bed. He looks relaxed.

J.J sits with the twins on either side of him. I sit on a bed across from Dean and Sloane props herself on the bunk above me.

When the the rest of the transfers get in the room we all sit on our own beds. Chloee and Marlon are across from me and it's hard to do anything with the twins and J.J laughing so loudly.

"What's their problem?" I ask leaning over to Chloee.

"Madison and Melanie," she says back. "Madison's just plain rude, and Melanie will sleep with anyone breathing."

Marlon engages in the conversation now. "What about that J.J guy?" He asks. You can tell he doesn't gossip.

"He's just an asshole," I say.

"Well that's not nice, now is it Matthews?" J.J says from behind me.

"Matthews?" Marlon asks.

Sloane can tell I'm upset because she intervenes. "Hippo's sweat turns red when they're upset," she says staring at J.J.

"Wait, are you related to the Jeannine Matthews?" Chloee asks. "Her nephew, right?"

"What, no," I say trying to seem casual.

"He doesn't like to talk about his daddy," J.J whispers loudly.

"Back off J.J," I say warning him.

"Does Realm have anger issues or something?" Mad asks smiling.

"Runs in the family," J.J says. Without thinking I leap out at him. J.J tries pushing me back but I'm too strong. J.J ends up on the ground and I'm keeping him there. Punching his face as hard as I can.

"Hey!" A voice calls, I think is Four. He grabs my arms and lifts me off of J.J. "Stop!" I stop fighting and J.J gets up and wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

"This is what happens when daddy has one too many drinks, right?" He asks me laughing. I try to get free from Fours grasp but I can't.

"Let go!" I say trying to get free.

"You can settle this tomorrow." Four says. I stop fighting and brush myself off. Four let's go of me and I walk away. "Get your bathing suits on, we're going on a fieldtrip."

"Yeah, walk away-" J.J starts, but is soon being held to the walk by Four's forearm. Six walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks over to her and puts his arm down again.

"You guys are in the same faction now," Four starts. "If you can't accept that, then we don't want you here. Now hurry up and meet us by the tracks."

Six and Four walk out and I go to the washroom to change into a black bathing suit I found in the drawers.

When I get out Dean is staring at me. When I make eye contact he looks away. I smile to myself knowing I might have a chance with him. He's obviously interested but he's got this mysterious vibe which I kind of like to be honest.

Tris POV

Tobias and I wait at the tracks for the train to show. Tobias wears swim trunks and a black shirt, while I wear a bikini with swimming shorts and a black shirt. I was just going to wear my bikini with shorts but Tobias said he doesn't trust the initiates not to stare. Uriah and Marlene are in the corner making out and Zeke and Shauna sit on a transformer and kiss as they talk. Will and Christina are nowhere to be seen. The Dauntless borns scatter around talking to each other. Tobias and I hold hands paranoid that an initiate may be watching.

I look up at Tobias and smile. He looks around quickly before placing a hand on my cheek and kissing me softly. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say back.

I hear footsteps and back away from Tobias. "Initiates are in the second and third cart," Tobias says. The train comes and Tobias and I start running. When Tobias gets on smoothly he holds out a hand for me. I take it, not that I need it but just to be close to him. When I get on I kiss Tobias right away. Now that this cart is just members I can be with him.

"I still think it's weird," a voice says from behind me. I jump away from Tobias. And turn to see Christina and Will there. "We got on before it hit the compound," she says laughing at my startled jump.

Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn get on next. "Is it just me, or are the transfers hot this year?" Lynn says laughing because she's the only single one here. I find myself nodding without registering what she said.

"Tris!" Tobias says. Everyone laughs.

"Look who's jealous," Shauna says.

"I don't get jealous!" Tobias shouts back. Everyone raises their eyebrows at him. "I don't!"

"Why don't we ask Eric," Uriah laughs. Tobias jaw clenches. "It was a joke, Four." He says, "please don't hurt me," Uriah curls up in a ball on the ground. Tobias smiles while the rest of us laugh.

"I don't get jealous because Tris is mine," he says swooping me up in his arms. We sit down and I sit to the right of Tobias with my legs over his and my head on his shoulder.

"So, where are we going?" I ask no one in particular.

"The snows all melted and it's getting hot out so the swamp should now be a small lake, which we plan on swimming in." Will answers. "And we brought the initiates because or else Christina would have to stay back to supervise them."

I feel my body go tense. I've never gone swimming before. Tobias must catch on because he grabs my hand and laces it with my own. When I look up to him he presses his lips to mine. "Better?" He asks whispering to me. I kiss him again, this time more passionately.

"Yes," I whisper back.

"Awe, our little Four, all grown up." Lynn says teasingly. "I hate to ruin the moment," she says as if it wasn't already ruined. "But it's time to jump."

Tobias and I get up jumping out after the others. We walk over to the group of initiates who are still dusting themselves off.

"So… what are we doing here?" Asks Realm.

"There is a eighty-eight percent change we're going swimming," Sloane says. She reminds me of Will the way she talks about statistics.

"Correct, young nose," Lynn says smiling. Sloane smiles back.

We wait for the rest of the train to go before walking over on the other side where the lake is. Tobias dives straight in not waiting for me. "Aren't you going to take off your shirt, Four?" Mel asks. Of course she wants to see Tobias shirtless. He can't take his shirt off though because of his tattoos.

"Members will be around the bend," Tobias says while shredding the water. "If we get back and one of you is floating face down in the water, or I swear to God you'll all be factionless."

I follow Tobias swim around the bend before we are out of sight from the initiates. "Jump in," Tobias says swimming over to me. The rest of the members are swimming around away from us, except Lynn who hangs out around the initiates. Particularly Sloane.

I slip off my shoes and slide my feet into the water, sitting down on the grass. "I can't," I tell him.

"Let's go swimming," Tobias says.

"I can't," I tell him again.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asks, his brows furrowed.

"I don't know how," I say too embarrassed to make eye contact.

Tobias swims up to me so he can touch the ground. He grabs my legs pulling me towards him. When my face is levelled with his he looks around to see if anyone is watching. He wraps his arms around my waist. Tobias leans into me and I lean onto him. I wrap my legs around Tobias' torso. My lips graze his, but before I have a chance to kiss back Tobias turns around, me with him.

"Four!" I shout careful not to use his name around the others. The water is freezing beneath me. I still have my legs wrapped around Tobias and my arms cling around his neck. Tobias holds my thighs so I don't fall. "I hate you for this," I say, but we both know I'm not serious.

"I'm sorry," he says as he kisses my neck. "I wish we were alone."

"I almost always wish that," I say back. I move my hands to Tobias cheeks which are scruffy. I kiss Tobias softy and his hands grip tighter around my thighs.

"No. P. D. A!" Uriah says as he splashes us. I gasp at the freezing cold water. I let go of Tobias as he splashes Uriah back. I laugh at Tobias holding Uriah in a headlock. "Come one, Four." He pleas. "Let's settle this like men."

"And how do we do that?" He asks as Uriah tries to break free from his grasp.

"Mar and I, versus you and Six," he says. "Chicken fight!" He shouts proudly. Zeke and Shanna swim up next to us. Clearly this is something they want in on.

I end up sitting on Tobias' shoulders. Shauna's on Zeke's, and Marlene and Uriah are still arguing who gets top.

"Who will win?" I hear someone in a deep narrative voice. I turn so see Realm along with the rest of the transfer initiates. "Urlene, Zauna, or Fix!" He says laughing at his own ship names. "Care to gamble, Sloane?" He asks.

"Urlene has the least probability of winning, due to the build of Uriah. While Zauna has a smaller probability than Fix by five point five six percent due to Six and Four's way to view strategies," Sloane says smiling. I hear Uriah scoff behind me.

Marlene ends up sitting on top of Uriah's shoulders. We don't kick the initiates away because we know this fight will be hilarious to watch.

Realm seems to be running this thing. "Fight!" He shouts. Marlene grabs Shauna's arm but Shauna yanks her forward causing Marlene to fall, slamming both her stomach and Uriah's face into the water. Tobias runs forward leaving the water around us white. Shauna swings at me and I grab both her arms.

Everyone laughs as an arm wraps around Shauna's throat pulling her backwards off Zeke.

Marlene props out of the water. "Urlene for the win!" She yells. All the initiates walk away to wait by the tracks for us.

"Four and Six are the winners now," Shauna pouts. Tobias flips me off his shoulders making me splash into the freezing cold water. I go to place my feet on the ground but I can't reach it. I splash around trying to keep my head up but I can't.

"Four," I cry out, but I'm already underwater.


	27. Chapter 27

**I apologize for this chapter. It was rushed and I had nothing to write. I know it's really shitty. Nothing really happend but it's be almost a week since I posted so I thought I owed you guys this.**

 **I'm probably going to start posting once every week, no specific day. Then my chapters can be longer and I can edit them.**

 **Please tell me what you think I should add or what character you want more of.**

 **Read and review :)**

Chapter 27

Tris POV

I can't breathe. I'm underwater. I kick my feet but I don't go anywhere. "Four!" I shout but I end up swallowing water.

A hand which I can only assume is Tobias' wraps around my wrist and drags me to a point where I can touch. I lift my head above the water instantly coughing out the water I just swallowed. He lifts me onto the grass.

Tobias spins me around so I can face him. I try to let out words but I still can't breathe. I fall on the ground and Tobias sits next to me. Examining me for anger. I try to stay calm as a catch my breath.

My voice is caught in my throat. I just faced one of my worst fears. Tobias' knows about my fears, we've talk about it. I could have died… because of him. As that realization comes to mind I slap Tobias so hard across the face I have to shake my hand out afterwards.

Tobias left cheek is completely blushed. He doesn't say anything like I thought he would, instead he hugs me, pressing my head into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he says, his voice strained. "I'm so sorry." I want to hug him back, tell him I'm fine, but I'm not. The initiates are getting on the now passing train. Tobias helps me up. "You okay to run?" He asks. I nod to scared to talk.

Tobias starts to run. He swings his body into the cart and holds his arm out for me. He has a confused look on his face when I'm too far for him to reach. I run and hop onto a cart. By myself. I lean my head against the wall as I slide down. I don't want to be near Tobias. I feel to vulnerable to be near anyone.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

People are jumping off and I jump off not looking back at anyone. I'm walking to my apartment when a hand grabs my shoulder. I don't turn back to see who it is and keep walking. I feel like a zombie. Every movement I make is numb.

"Tris, come on." Tobias says. "I told you I'm sorry. I just forgot." This time I turn around.

"Forgot," I say repeating his last word. Tobias looks at me, his brows furrowed. His eyelashes touch his eyebrows and a creases form at in the middle. He looks worried. "Forgot?" I ask again, this time as a question. He places his hands on his hips like he wants to scold me.

"Y-yes," he says looking anywhere but my eyes.

"I would believe you except for the fact that I only have six fears," I say with a patronizing tone.

"What do you want me to do, Tris?" He says running his hands through his short hair. "I told you I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Four," I say not wanting to say his name. "You don't just forget that stuff." I turn around and start walking but Tobias swings me around to face him again.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He takes both my hands in his. "Please, Tris."

"I just want to go to bed," I say trying to avoid any more conversation. Tobias seems to understand so he doesn't pry at it. For that moment I appreciate that.

Tobias opens the door and waits for me to go in before closing and locking it behind us. I walk into the washroom and turn on the shower. Letting the water clear my head.

I change my clothes into a baggy shirt and shorts. Usually I wear Tobias' shirt but tonight I want to be alone. Disconnected from reality. I walk out of the washroom and dry my hair again with the towel before throwing the towel in the hamper.

Tobias is in a dark gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants. He lays on the bed, probably asleep. I lay on the bed next to him, but I keep some distance.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

This morning I don't wake Tobias up like I usually do. Instead I wait for his alarm to go off and slip out of the apartment before he's up.

When I get to the training room I hear the thud of someone punching, and some chatter along with laughing. "There you go!" A male voice says from inside. I open the door and see Realm standing behind the punching bag and Sloane with taped hands. Realm looks up and Sloane turns around. "Sorry, we were just-" he starts but I raise a hand to stop him.

"It's fine," I say walking over to them. "You'll get more power if you use your elbows and knees," I tell Sloane. She bends her elbows and swings her elbow at the bag. The bag moves and Realm claps.

"Yes, Sloane!" He claps. Sloane smiles to the bag and starts hitting it again.

I check the clock which reads eight a.m. They're late. I walk out of the training room and bump into Tobias. I mumble a sorry and continue walking. "Tris," Tobias says looking around to see if anyone is there. "You're still mad?" He asks.

"Yeah, Four, I am still mad." I say. I turn away and start to walk but Tobias grabs my hand. I hate how he gives me that confused look. It makes me not want to be mad at him.

He moves his thumb back and forth across the back of my hand. "Four?" He asks. "You… you never call me that when it's just us." He has hurt in his eyes.

"I just need space," is all I can say. "Initiates aren't up yet." Then I walk away. I know I shouldn't, but I'm trying to stay mad at him.

He left me. I remind myself.

When I get to the dorms they're all still asleep. I bang the lights on and start hitting the metal bunk with my hand. "Up, initiates!" I shout. I hear groans and mumbles. "You're late!" I see some of them sit up and rub their eyes. "Get changed and go to the training room." They're still yawning and taking their time. "Late again and you'll be factionless before you can say 'I'm sorry.'" I walk out of the room and go back to the training room.

When I get there Tobias is setting up the punching bags. He glances at me but doesn't smile. I instantly regret asking for space.

The door opens and J.J walks in followed by the rest of the initiates, other than Realm and Sloane who are still punching.

"Gather around, initiates," Tobias says. Everyone comes and stands around us. "Tomorrow we will be doing sparring, so today we will show you strategies and formations on how to fight," Tobias shows some punches and kicks and explains stance. "Now everyone to a punching bag."

"What about you?" Mel asks. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Do you fight, or do you just let Four do all the physical stuff?" She says laughing. "Not that I mind."

"That's enough, initiate." I say. "Now grab a bag."

"Told you she's useless," Mel says to her sister. They both laugh.

"Quiet Initiate," Tobias says. He sounds bored.

"Sorry if we don't want to take instructions from a person who probably was ranked last her year," Mad says. Her words hurt me but she has no idea what I'm capable of.

"What was your rank?" Chloee asks. She seems scared to ask, I don't blame her. She's just a curious Candor.

"I was first," I say crossing my arms. They all give me shocked expressions. "And Four was first aswell."

"And you guys chose to do this?" Chloee asks. "Why not a government job?"

"We didn't want government jobs," Tobias says sounding just as bored. "Now grab a bag and punch it." They don't object this time.

I watch as they all punch. I notice how Dean's bag swings. He doesn't wait for it to stop or steady it. He looks angry. I don't say or do anything, it seems he likes to be closed off.

Three hours have passed and I'm getting hungry for lunch. Tobias usually gets me a muffin for breakfast, but I slipped out of the apartment before him. We haven't talked yet and it's beginning to be an effort to ignore him.

I watch the clock turn to twelve and call out before anyone notices the time. "Lunch!" I shout. "Don't be late tomorrow."

I wait for all the initiates to leave before heading out myself. When I open the door Christina is pacing back and forth. "Chris, what's wrong." Her head darts up. She looks around before using my name.

"Tris, you should sit down." She says softly.

"What's wrong, Chris?" I asks again.

"It's about your mom," she says. "You should sit down."

I don't listen to her. My mind goes to every possible bad idea. "Is she okay?" I ask panicky.

"She's in the hospital," she says. A weight drops in my stomach. "She was stabbed by a factionless man while volunteering." She reads my expression before continuing. "She was released today, she's fine."

"I have to go see her," I say with no emotion, even though all I want to do is cry. "I have to go, excuse me," I say slipping past Christina.

"They said you can't…" Christina trails off.

"W-what, why?" I ask.

"Max said you can see her after initiation," Chris scratches her arms. "He said, 'faction before blood.'" He won't let me go because she's not in my faction… she could have died. What if she thinks I abandoned her?

I don't remember collapsing to the ground in sobs, but there I am. Tears run down my face, but I don't bother wiping them. Christina gets on the ground beside me and wraps her arms around me. I don't move, I just stay completely still, sobbing.

Tobias walks out and runs over to us. "What happened?" He asks in a panic. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asks demanding at Christina.

"Her mom was in the hospital," she says squeezing me tighter. "She's fine now."

I lift myself up. I know I wanted to be mad at Tobias, but how can I be mad when he's so concerned. I rest my forehead on his chest and let my arms hang at my sides. "I'm sorry," I apologize for being so rude to him.

He wraps nothing arms around me. Then he takes my face with his hands and wipes my tears with his thumbs. When he tilts my head up to look at his dark blue eyes, I can't think of why I was mad at him. "Hey," he says wiping another tear. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I place my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. "She's fine now," he says reassuringly. "She's fine."


	28. Chapter 28

**Short chapter, but hopefully a good one. I think I did pretty good trying to show Dean's past. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 28

Chloee POV

"So, I was thinking…" JJ says as he jogs up beside me. I brush the sweat off my forehead.

"Wow! Thinking, you?" I say sarcastically. "That's shocking, I'm shocked." JJ moves so he's in front of me, walking backwards.

"Chloee Cruces, would you like to go on a date with me?" He says with a smug smile.

For a second I'm caught off guard by him saying my last name, but then I realize he's from Erudite so he probably found a way to get it. "Why would I go out with you?" I say. "You're rude to my friends and sleeping with the enemy."

"I'm not rude to you," he says. I shake my head at his idiocy. "Plus, Realm is not someone you want as a friend."

"And why is that?" I ask pretending not to care. Realm only talks to Sloane about his personal life.

"The kid's an idiot," he says. I can't believe this is his way of persuading me to go out with him.

"Says the idiot," a voice says from behind me. I turn to see Realm there with Sloane on his back. Sloane slides down from his back.

"Do they not know?" JJ asks him. I look to Realm for an answer, but he just brushes it off. "Come' on at least tell your friends." Realm walks past me grabbing my arm on the way. JJ grabs my other arm causing me to be in the middle of them. I fling my arms down and move out of the way. They seem to be having a staring contest.

"Get your own friends," Realm says. JJ moves closer to Realm. "Back off, Johnson."

"Why so many secrets?" He asks. "Hey, Peacekeeper!" JJ shouts to the Amity boy. I don't remember his name. The amity boy looks up, he seems stunned that he just called him that.

Dean POV

"You know something about secrets, right?" He asks me. I continue walking as if his words meant nothing to me. I hear my heart beating and look up as I walk to make sure they can't hear it. "You know, I did some research," He knows. I stop in my tracks, but don't look back to the group of people I can feel staring at me. "Looks like Realm's not the only one with daddy issues."

"What'd you just say?" I ask turning to see his face light up with excitement.

"My dad set up this year's aptitude test," He says causing me to step forward. "Specifically the bus scenario." I think back the the aptitude test. The bus, my father. He was so scary that they put him in a fucking simulation.

"I swear to God, if you-"

"If I what?" he says cutting me off.

"Gather around everyone," He starts. "Once upon a time, there was a man named Daniel," I clench my hands into fists at my sides.

"Shut it," I warn.

"Now this man was special."

"Stop, JJ." Realm says.

"He got a woman pregnant. Not that big of a deal, right?"

"JJ!" Realm says louder. I feel my fingernails piercing into the palms of my hands.

"That's until he set her on fire." Realm shoves him into the wall. "Along with the two other woman who he raped and then killed." I grab the collar of his shirt and ball it in my fists.

"I heard he made you watch," JJ says. I push him back so he hits the chasm railing.

"You better shut it," I warn again.

"Now that's not very Amity." He says pouting in a mocking way. "See, Dean here was an exception."

"What do you mean?" Chloee asks. I shove him harder against the rail.

"After his father was executed, Jeannine brought him into the faction system."

Sloane presses her lips together. She knows, but she never told anyone one, unlike JJ.

"What do you mean 'into' the faction system?" Marlon asks. I just noticed his presence.

"Dean was factionless," He says. I swing my arm at his face, hitting him in the jaw. He stumbles but regains his balance clutching his jaw. Even on his dark skin you can see the start of a bruise. "I guess you and Realm have another thing incommon."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him. He smiles back in response.

"Mom's dead." He says I step forward to him but his foot twists on a rock and he falls backwards towards the chasm.

I grab him by the forearm and hold onto the railing so I don't fall off too.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," Marlon says running his hands through his buzzed hair.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't let go?" I ask him. Water hist his side making me sway.

"I'm sorry, please!" He cries. I lift him up high enough for him to grab the railing. As soon as he's up he moves away from the edge still on the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

**I made another fan fiction called "The Program"**

 **I really like writing it, I hope you go give it a try. I'm about to post chapter 2 right now.**

 **Tris is in high school, only it's a little different because of the epidemic. She knows better than to cry in public, with handlers watching. Almost everyone is suicidal. Tris' parents have already lost one child and they'll do anything to keep Tris alive. Even if that means calling the Program. Where they take suicidal kids and erase all the bad memories, including their friends. Tris and Tobias must put on a mask, or they will be taken too. How long can they last before someone descovers the truth behind the mask? Will they remember each other?**

 **Anyways I hope you check it out. Here's chapter twenty-nine, please Read and Review! :)**

Chapter 29

Tris POV

I wake up in Tobias' arms. We lay in bed with a quilt over our legs. I twist my body so my legs intertwine with his. I kiss his neck and soon enough Tobias' lips find mine. He flips his body over mine. I need a distraction.

"Six! Four!" Zeke bangs on the door. Tobias groans and flops on his back beside me. "Four!" he knocks again.

"Stop, what if they're together!" a voice who I assume is Uriah's says.

"Of course they're together, they live together. Idiot," I hear a smacking sound and I know one of them slapped the other.

"No, I mean together, together." Uriah says. I stifle a laugh and I see Tobias smile. He laces his hand with mine.

"Four! Finish up!" Zeke shouts. The both giggle like little girls. Tobias lifts my hand towards his mouth and kisses hit before lifting himself off the bed and towards the door. I wrap the quilt around me and Tobias opens the door to see Zeke and Uriah shoving each other back and forth, laughing.

"You two are idiots," Tobias says. They shove their way into the apartment. Zeke covers Uriah's eyes with the palms of his hands and closes his own.

"Is everybody decent?" Zeke shouts into the apartment. Tobias shoves Zeke.

"What's up?" I ask still sitting in my cocoon of blankets. Uriah smiles and flops on the bed beside me, propping his head up on his hands.

"Dauntless stuff," he whispers. Zeke sits down on the edge of the bed and Tobias stands staring at us with his arms crossed.

"We came to get you guys for a little Dauntless initiation ritual for our newbies," Zeke says.

"What kind of ritual?" I ask curiously.

"It's a surprise," Uriah says.

"I don't like surprises," Tobias states. Zeke stands up and pats Tobias on the shoulder.

"Of course 'you' don't like surprises," He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobias asks, clearly insulted.

"Surprises are fun," Uriah says. I laugh a little at the fact that they don't think Tobias is fun.

"He's fun," I say.

"Well, you have to say that because you're his girlfriend," he states.

"I'm fun," Tobias says.

"You can be fun," Zeke says. He pauses a second before saying, "I just wouldn't be surprised if one of your four fears was fun."

"He just insulted you, Four!" Uriah says. "Beat' em up!" Tobias laughs.

"If you're so fun, come with us," Zeke says challenging him. Surprisingly Tobias accepts his challenge.

"What are we doing?" I ask as we leave the apartment. Zeke turns around, but continues walking.

"Ziplining."

Realm POV

"Do you think JJ was telling the truth?" Chloee ask us. Marlon shrugs. Sloane is sleeping on the bunk above us. She doesn't get much sleep at night. Her mom usually would kick her out at night and I'd sneak out to meet her. We'd go to the top of the building and Sloane would lay her head in my lap and I'd tell her to get some sleep. Sloane has alway been there for me, it's only fair I'd be there for her.

I look around and Dean catches my eye as he leaves pushing the door open clearly upset. I don't know when I made this decision, but I find myself running after him. He goes into the training room and I follow after. "What, here to torment me too?" He asks.

"I understand," I say. I know what it's like to have a monstrous father.

"You understand?" He laughs. He stops suddenly and I wonder if he's going to leave, but he doesn't. He raises his head and makes eye contact with me. His eyes are a golden brown, like his hair.

"I do," I say, but I don't continue on.

"Your dad was a murderer?" He asks. "Did your dad kill three women?" He raises his voice. "You know he made me watch." My stomach sinks. I feel anger towards his father.

"No, I didn't," I say quietly.

"He took my mother and I one night. We were from Abnegation. Then we were factionless. I was only seven, I didn't know what was going on," He pauses for a second and I hear an edge in his voice. "Turns out he killed a mother, Margaret Diller was her name. She was the first."

"I'm sorry," I say. I don't know what else there is to say.

"You're sorry?" He turns his head away from me. "What if I told you I knew what he was doing to these women?" He asks. "How sorry would you be then?"

He leaves me in the training room, pitch black other than the light from the hallway. The door opens again and I think he might want to talk again, but I soon make out the figure of Four.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks. For some reason I'm lost for words. "What's wrong, initiate? Answer when you're spoken to."

I feel a shudder go through me as I remember the words my father said the day after the aptitude tests. He pulled my head away from the desk by my hair. "What faction will you choose?" He demanded my answer. I told him Erudite, but he wasn't convinced.

"Realm?" Four says snapping me out of my memories. I look up at him and I taste salt. "What's wrong?" He asks more sympathetically.

I wipe my tears and run my hands through my hair. "Nothing, just tired." I push the other door open but before I get anywhere Four grabs my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod. "Then go grab a sweater, we're going on a field trip."

"Is it mandatory?" I ask.

"No, but all your friends are going, you sure you don't want to?" I nod a little and walk back to the dorms.

Tobias POV

As I make my way to the train tracks, I realize how many initiates we're missing. "Where's Dean?" I ask them. They all shrug.

"Do you know where Realm is?" Sloane asks me.

"He didn't want to come," I respond.

Sloane pushes past me and I follow her wondering why she can't be without him. "Initiate," I say. Sloane turns around she seems to be hyperventilating. "Sloane, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Realm can't be by himself right now," She says.

"Why?" I ask her. She starts running and I jog after her.

"He made me swear not to tell anyone," She says breathlessly as she pushes open the door to the dorms. "Realm!" She screams. I help sloane check the bunks. "Realm!" she screams again.

"Help!" A voice says from the washroom. She gasps when she steps into the washroom.

I move so I can view the inside of the washroom. Dean kneels on the ground next to a puddle of blood. I run to the washroom and see Realm on the ground with a butter knife in his stomach. The amount of force that must have taken to put that in can only mean he didn't do this himself.

Dean holds pressure around the knife with his hands covered in blood. "JJ," He says in a stutter. "I saw him leave the washroom before I found him."

Sloane holds his head up, she's in tears. I call the infirmary and go back the the washroom to see if I can help.

"Michael," she says. _Michael_? Why is she saying Michael?


	30. Chapter 30

**I love all your reviews on my story! Thanks for all the follows aswell. I've been reading a lot of stories recently and I want to recommend you guys read this story called "Abnegation Love" honestly the best story I've ever read! Please PM me if you have any story's you think I'd like. I'd be happy to check em out and review them. :)**

 **I'm also going to post chapter 3 of The Program right after this. Go check it out ;)**

Chapter 30

Realm POV

When I was three I realized that I wasn't the smartest. My teachers would often get frustrated with me because I'd be behind on lessons. Of course they didn't give up because I was Jeannine Matthews nephew. My father, Michael Matthews wanted me to be the perfect son, the perfect nephew, the perfect Erudite. I failed at all three.

My father thought I had some sort of learning disability. He wasn't happy when he found out I was dyslexic. An Erudite who can't read, that made the news. It was like the whole city was teasing me. Sloane was my only friend.

I hated my connection to my father. My mother named me Michael Realm Matthews. My father called me M.J. I refused to be called a monster's name so I went by Realm. Sloane is the only other person who knows the real me.

"Michael."

I feel a sudden pain in my stomach and I open my eyes fully before I'm reminded of what just happened. I was going to go put in my contacts, being the only Erudite who actually needs glasses. When JJ walked in. I didn't even have time to process what happened when I turned and he stabbed me with something. I remember falling to the floor and the world going black around me.

Sloane holds my head and Dean sits next to her pressing his hands to my stomach. I look down to what he's holding and I almost laugh. I turn my head a bit and see the rest of the initiates. Great… I notice JJ laughing with Mad and Mel.

I scream with pain as I'm lifted onto the gurney. I turn my head so I'm facing JJ. "Fuck you, Johnson."

"Hey, it could have been the guy with the murder genes," JJ says.

"Real creative," Dean interrupts. "What is this, a butter knife?"

"No, no, no…" Sloane says pressing both hands to my cheeks. I taste metal in my mouth and I know what she is panicking about. I may not be smart, but I know that there's internal bleeding.

I take Sloane's hand before everything goes black.

Sloane POV

I'm sitting in the waiting room with Dean while Realm is in surgery. Dean hands me a muffin but I push it away, worried that if I try to eat I'll just throw up. My head is tucked between my knees on the uncomfortable chair.

"You two are close," Dean states to me. I nod my head.

"He's my family," I say. I look up to Realm. Although he has too many flaws to count, I always admired his social skills. Even though he mostly keeps to himself. Not many people can guess how dark his life truly is. "We ran away once," I say not caring if Dean's listening or not. "It was after his mom died." Dean stiffens at my words. Realm can trust him, I can trust him. "He found her body."

"What happened to her?" He asks.

"He got home from school and his mom was on the kitchen floor." I feel tears forming in my eyes and I stifle a sob. "She killed herself."

Dean rests a hand on my back. "My mom kicked me out, so I told Realm I was leaving. I was going to be factionless. He said he was coming with me. I called his bluff, but he wasn't lying."

"How long were you gone for?" Dean asks.

"We only lasted two days," I say smiling through my tears. "He told me to sleep. When I woke up he was watching me, and not the way most guys do. It was like he was watching over me."

I start crying harder, making it tough to breathe. "So when he was by himself I thought it happened again."

Dean grabs my arm as a reminder he's still here. "What happened?" He asks.

I lift my head to make eye contact with him. "This isn't the first time JJ's tried this."

Four POV

"Why should I care?" Peter says leaning back in his chair.

"An initiate was stabbed with a butter knife!" I shout. Peter gives an uninterested glance in our direction.

"JJ must be kicked out of the compound," Tris says.

"No," Peter says.

"No?" I ask, scratching my brow. "The kid he stabbed is in the hospital! He might not make it!" I think back to when Tris was in the hospital, because of him. He did the same thing. He doesn't see this as bad.

"You know, I'd like to meet this JJ," Peter says brushing back his black hair. "Introduce him to my brother."

"So, you're not going to do anything?" Tris asks throwing her hands up in the air. "You're sick."

Peter stands, "Remember who your leaders are," he says stepping towards Tris.

"Oh, go fuck yourself," Tris says. She almost never swears it makes me flinch.

Peter starts towards Tris but I step in front of him, blocking his path. "You're going to want to back off," I warn.

Peter laughs refusing to make eye contact with me. He leans his head to the side so he's looking past me at Tris. "Let your boyfriend do all your fights?" He says, still with his sadistic smile on his face. "Would be a shame if they knew," He threatens. If the initiates knew it wouldn't be the end of the world, but it would take away our scary instructor vibe. "Watch your back, stiff."


	31. Chapter 31

**I haven't started the other chapter for The Program yet, so sorry to anyone who's waiting for it.**

 **I've been getting caught up in reading all of your fanfics. I really enjoy them. Tell me if there's any you want me to check out.**

 **Also I just want to acknowledge these wonderful people: Qtsarahanne, Divergentcake4four, L.Dal, tlcoopi7, TheTrueDivergent, and my friend cocosnow who's never read a book in her life but decided to keep up with this story lol.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews that you leave after almost every chapter!**

 **Also if you guys are looking for some good reads check out Divergent4Everdeen! She has really good stories. Also AnnLiberty has the best ideas itts amazing!**

 **Anyway, please read and review!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 31

Realm POV

I wake up in a hospital bed. I have an IV in my arm and a ugly white blanket on me. I rip out my IV and stand up feeling a bit tipsy. A hand grabs my shoulder to steady me and I look to the side and see Dean.

"How long have I been out?" I ask him.

"Approximately seventy-eight hours, and thirty-six minutes." Sloane says checking her watch. I bought it for her on her birthday. I smile as I see her.

"How long have you guys been here?" I ask. Chloee and Marlon are also here. It makes me feel good to have friends I can count on.

Sloane opens her mouth to answer the question, but Chloee places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we aren't creepy stalkers," She smiles.

"You were watching him sleep like a movie," Marlon says gesturing to me.

"Jealousy is an emotion, and the word typically refers to the thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, concern and anxiety over an anticipated loss or status of something of great personal value, particularly in reference to a human connection." Sloane says proudly. I can tell she's doing a lot better.

"I'm not jealous," Marlon says. I never realized before but he has a bit of a lisp. Especially when he lies.

"Jealousy often consists of a combination of emotions such as anger, resentment, inadequacy, helplessness and disgust." Sloane adds.

"I'm not resenting anything," Marlon says.

"You two should kiss," Sloane says casually. Marlon and Chloee both have the same expression on their faces. "Studies prove that when two people kiss they sense a connection."

Marlon scratches the back of his neck and stares to the floor. Chloee puts on a smug smile and pecks Marlon's cheek with a kiss. He immediately looks up in shock and we all laugh.

I wrap my arm around Dean's shoulder, not because I need help, but because I want to. "I want to find JJ," I say. Everyone looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Okay," Dean says. Everyone then directs their stares to him.

We leave the hospital and we walk until I see JJ talking with someone in a blue suit near the chasm. I put my arm out to stop my friends behind me. I feel as Sloane bangs into my shoulder. "Well, he's not dead, now is he?" The man asks JJ.

"I did what you said, now where's my money?" JJ says.

"You get your money once he's dead." I feel anger rupture in me, but Dean holds me back.

"I'm not a killer," JJ says defensively. "Yeah, the kid's an idiot, but he doesn't deserve to die!" JJ changes his next words into a whisper, which I almost dn't hear over the roar of the chasm. "He's not even…" He lowers his voice more. "He's not even divergent."

I man whispers something to him which I can't hear then leaves. JJ walks our way and makes his way across the bridge. I run up and meet him halfway and grab his forearm before shoving him off the side of the bridge.

"What the hell, Matthews?" JJ asks trying to lift himself up.

"Who wants me dead?" I command.

"You're fucking crazy!" He says.

"Who?" I yell.

Dean rushes over with the rest of them and grabs my shoulder. I don't give in though. Instead I drop JJ further down so the water hits his back.

"Okay, Okay!" JJ yells. "Let me up and I'll tell you," he says.

"Tell me who, or I'll drop you." I say.

"How do I know you won't just drop me once I tell you?" JJ says. "Let me up."

I lift him up so he can sit on the edge. "Who?" I ask.

"I don't know his real name, but he sends a guy named… " He thinks it over in his head. "Prior, Caleb Prior."

I head to the tracks and wait for the train. "Where are you going?" Chloee asks. She's probably the fastest runner so she trails behind me while everyone stops to catch their breath. The train sends wind which brushes my hair forward. I turn and start to run, hopping on the train once I'm closes enough. The rest of them jump on after me.

"We're done," Marlon says throwing his hands in the air. "We're not supposed to leave the compound!" He shouts.

"You didn't have to come," I say as I sit down.

"Where are we even going?" Marlon asks me.

"Erudite," Sloane says.

I nod and Sloane slides down beside me. We never thought we'd ever go back. We chose Dauntless to escape our past, but we always end up running back to it.

We jump off the train and as we come close to the Erudite headquarters I start to get more anxious. I want to know who got JJ to try to kill me. Why they would want me dead.

"What can I help you with?" I man at the front desk ask. He doesn't loom up from his screen as he talks to us.

"We're looking for someone named Caleb Prior," I tell him.

"Who's asking?" He asks rudely.

"My name's Three," I say gesturing to myself. "This is Five, Seven, Eight, and Nine." I keep a straight face as I answer, but I hear Chloee snort behind me.

"Dauntless is a messed up faction," the guy says sounding annoyed.

"Question," Sloane asks, raising her hand. "Can I be Five?"

"Michael?" A voice says from the entrance. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital." I now realize that the voice belongs to my Aunt Jeannine.

"I just got out today," I say not really wanting to conversationalize. She gives me one of her fake smiles.

"Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help you and your friends with." I let her walk past me, not saying another word.

"Caleb Prior?" I ask the guy in the front. He seems shocked with my conversation with the leader of Erudite. "Dude, you gonna answer?" I ask waving a hand over the desk and in front of his face.

He slaps my hand away. "You're Michael Matthews?" He asks. I nod my head slowly. I don't like to be known as Michael. "Right this way," he says as he pushes back his chair and heads towards the elevators.

The elevator doors open and a Dauntless man stands there. "This," says the man from the front desk. He gestures his hand towards the short man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looks familiar. "Is Aaron. He guards the more important parts of the facility."

"Cool," I say not really interested in what his job is, but where I know him from.

The guy gives us a warm smile. Sloane looks like she's gone crazy with that giant smile on her face. "Sloane?" Chloee says tapping her on the shoulder. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Some claim it takes forty-three muscles to frown while it takes seventeen muscles to smile." Sloane says stuttering. "You might be surprised to hear that it actually takes twenty-six muscles to smile while frowning is sixty-two." Sloane turns to me now. "Some naysayers may claim quite the opposite, that in fact it takes more muscles to smile than it does to frown. In conclusion frowning takes about eleven muscles to frown while smiling take around twelve."

The door opens and we walk out, leaving Aaron in the elevator. "What was that about?" Marlon asks. Sloane waits for the doors to the elevator to close before her face relaxes.

"I wanted him to like me," She says.

"Awe, that's cute," Chloee says, but Sloane doesn't seem to blush or react to it in anyway.

"There's more?" I ask her. Sloane walks to the door with 'Caleb Andrew Prior' written on it.

Before she turns the handle she lets out a sigh. "Aaron's my brother."


	32. Hitman

**I'm thinking of taking a break from The program to focus on this story for a while, or at least update less frequently on The Program.**

 **I really like where this story is headed. I have a lot of ideas. Please tell me what you think and Read and Review. PM me if you have any ideas.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 32

Tobias POV

I hear a knock at the door and make my way to answer it. As I open the door I immediately try to close it, but his hand stops it.

"What do you want?" I say to Eric. He has even more piercings on his face then a pincushion. When he smiles, the piercings pull at the holes and makes me cringe.

"Where's your little girlfriend?" He asks. I hate whenever he mentions her.

"She's busy," I say flatly. "Why are you here?"

Eric steps into the apartment and looks around. I just want to punch him for invading on my privacy. "Get Tris," he says. "Then we'll talk."

"She's in the shower," I tell him so he'll stop asking. "Now tell me what you want before I kick you out of our apartment."

"Fine," he says. "Five of your initiates left for Erudite headquarters on their own."

"Tris and I aren't permitted to leave the compound," I tell him. After all, he's probably the one who convinced Max not to let Tris see her mother after she was almost killed. Sometimes I wonder how a person can be so cold. If my mother weren't dead I would leave this compound, to hell with the consequences.

"You are, Tris isn't," he says. "Get them back before dinner."

"Who's gonna watch the other initiates?" I ask.

"Tris will," he says. He is making me go out of the compound to get the initiates so he can have Tris all to himself.

"No," I say clenching my jaw to keep from yelling.

"You don't have a choice," Eric says. "Don't worry, I'll keep her company."

I don't remember when I decided to connect my fist with his jaw, but I feel the tingle in my fist and Eric swing back. I don't feel where he hit me. Soon enough, Eric is on the ground and I have him pinned.

I hear the washroom door open and both Eric and I look over. "Tris?!" I shout at her. She's wearing nothing but black underwear and one of my shirts which falls about mid thigh. Other than on her right side as she dries her hair with a towel.

I would find her totally adorable, if it were other than the fact that I'm pinning Eric to the floor. Tris slides back into the washroom and I look down to see Eric's devilish smirk as he stares at the washroom door.

I tighten my grip on his wrist and he winces. "Leave," I say in a deep voice.

"If they're not back by dinner, they're factionless." That sends a shiver down my spine. I force Eric up and push him until he's out the door. "Bye, Tris!" He shouts into the apartment.

Tris peeks her head out of the washroom and I nod, telling her he's gone. "I really don't like that guy," I say. Tris laces her fingers with mine and I forget about Eric. All I want right now is to be near Tris before I have to go.

Tris smiles and presses her lips to mine. I want more, I want a lifetime of us just being us. I can be myself around her and as far as I can tell - considering how she walks around the apartment in just her underwear and a shirt - Tris is herself around me. I know she's only seventeen, but I know what I want. I want to be with her forever.

I tangle my fingers in her hair and Tris's fingers play with my hair. I haven't shaved it in awhile. I usually like to keep it shaved to remember my roots, but I look at Tris and I'm reminded to me selfless.

"I hate to cut this short," I say. "But our initiates decided to go on a field trip without us and Eric's only permitted me to leave the compound."

Tris gives me an understanding nod before she kisses me one last time. A quick kiss.

"Tris," I say as I'm about to open the door. She stares at me with her big eyes and her perfect smile caught between her teeth. "Stay in the apartment. I didn't like the look on Eric's face."

"Actually, I was gonna go help Zeke with some stuff for tonight," she says.

"What stuff?" I ask. Tris smiles and walks beck over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"The party," she says.

"Zeke's having a party?" I ask.

"I'm having a party, but It's at Zeke's house." She says. Why would Tris be having a party? "For us," she says. A year ago I kissed Tris. I barely knew her, but I felt like I could trust her. I kissed her and almost forgot. How can I be so stupid?

I press my lips to hers - gently - savoring every moment we have together. Even though it's been a year I still get the jolts of electricity every time me kiss. Like I'm wide awake. "I love you," I say our faces only and inch apart.

"I love you, too." Tris says.

~ P A G E B R E A K ~

I hop off the train and head toward Erudite headquarters. I never liked the Erudite. They show too much pride in being a know it all. Although I never really had a problem with Will.

As I enter the building a man at the from desk rolls his eyes. Yeah, I definitely hate them. "Name?" He asks displeased.

"Four," I say in a cold voice.

"Figures," he says. What's that supposed to mean? "I'm assuming you're looking for a group of Dauntless claiming to be numbers?"

I just stare at him waiting for what smart-mouthed remark he might say. "Twenty-sixth floor, first door on the right," he says going back to his computer.

I run to the stairwell. I can't stand elevators, they're way too small, like the walls might collapse at any second. I think of my fear landscape and the time I took Tris in.

It takes around ten minutes to reach the twenty-sixth floor. I stop in the hallway to catch my breath, when I hear screaming from the first door on the right.

The door reads 'Caleb Andrew Prior,' Tris' brother. I open the door and see Realm with Caleb's shirt collar balled up in his fist.

They stop to stare at me, but Realm keeps shoving Caleb into the wall.

"Who wants me dead?!" He shouts. I cross my arms over my chest and clear my throats for Realm to finally notice me.

He pushes himself off Caleb. "JJ was just a hitman!" He shouts at me. "Who wants me dead?!" He shouts again this time at me.

"Jeannine!" Caleb whispers holding his hands up near his face. It makes sense. Her nephew left the faction she runs. Her own blood. I think of Marcus, but Marcus would never go so far to try to kill me.

Realm's face is a mix of shock and anger. "Go to the lobby," I say as they walk past me. "Do not talk to anyone or leave without me. You're too close to being factionless."

They leave the room and close the door behind them. "Thank-you," Caleb says. I look around the room a bit and see a sheet with a list of familiar names. I skim down it.

Number five reads: Natalie Grace Prior, and number seven reads: Michael Realm Matthews. I keep going down the list until I see: Beatrice Grace Prior.

This is a hitlist…

Caleb notices me staring at the list and he quickly swipes it off the desk, shoving it in his pocket.

"This is classified," he says giving me a fake smile.

I can't seem to get my emotions in check. Anger, betrayal, sadness, frustration. His own family. He's trying to kill his own family.

"Why?" I ask. He pretends to be confused.

"Why what?" He asks sitting on his desk.

"Don't play stupid, Erudite." I spit at him. "Why do you want these people dead? Your family dead? Tris dead!"

"They're not my family anymore," he says.

I step towards him in a threatening way. "Yes, well Tris is my family." I say in a cold, quiet voice.

"You don't know, Beatrice." He says back in a harsh tone. "She was suspected of being Divergent during her initiation. We're helping your faction by getting rid of her."

"She's not even Divergent!" I say in a whispered yell.

"We can't take the chance."

"How do you sleep at night?" I ask.

"You want to stop this?" He says. "Then take it up with your leaders, they have the final say for anyone in your faction."

If Natalie was on that list, then Marcus got to have a say in her death, even though they failed. Max approved Realm's death. Eric will approve Tris' death. The only way to stop this is to become a leader.

I remember the slashes on my back and the tattoos that cover them. The monster I will have to face if I do it. I have to do it though… for Tris.

 **Will Tobias become a leader? Tell me what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I decided to make a longer chapter, tell me what you think. Do you want them shorter. The formatting may be different because I uploaded on my computer today. Anyways, tell me if you enjoyed this chapter.**

Chapter 33

 **Tobias POV**

"Tell me what to do, Tris." I say. I told her I found a hitlist with Realm's name on it and her mother's. I figured the less she knows the better. I didn't even tell her about seeing Caleb.

"This is your choice, Tobias." Tris says.

"I know, but I would never do something you don't want me to." I tell her.

"What if they find out?" She says. "What about that… monster?" I know she's referring to Marcus.

I pull Tris closer to me by her waist on the bed. "This is my life now. You are my life now." I tell her.

Tris rests her chin on my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I say. "I'll meet you for dinner. I'm gonna go talk to Max."

Tris gives me a quick kiss on the lips, gets up and slips out the door.

As I make my way to Max's office I try to go over the possible scenarios. What if they don't need another leader? What if I fail and Tris dies? How could I live with myself if she died? Could I? My mind goes to Amar. Seeing the trail of his blood from the bottom of the chasm. I can't let that be Tris.

The questions build up in my head. I take a deep breath before knocking on the Max's office door.

"Four," Max says as his greeting. "What can I do for you?"

"Is the leadership position still available?" I ask. I tap each of my fingers to my thumb to relieve some of my anxiety as I replay all the questions in my head.

"What made you change your mind?" Max asks. He didn't answer my question.

"Tris," I say simply. It's the truth at least.

"I will have to speak to the other leaders," he says. "But I'm glad Tris was able to convince you to do what's best for our faction. You'll make an amazing leader."

I shake his hand, a little more at ease this time. I thank him and go to the pit for dinner to meet Tris. I can't help but smile on the way down. If I'm a leader, than Tris and I can be together because we won't be working together.

I step into the pit and make my way over to the eating area. My eyes scan over the crowd and land on the blond hair tied up in a bun. Not the Abnegation way she used to wear it, but a messy bun with loose strands, the way Dauntless like to style it.

Her blue eyes find mine and she stands up and waves me over. I shift my way through the crowd and Tris pushes Uriah out of the way for me to sit. She's laughing at something he said.

"How'd it go?" She asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He's gotta talk to the other leaders, but he has the final say." I tell her.

"Yes!" She shouts. I lean over and kiss Tris on the cheek, forgetting about everyone around us. She quickly looks around. I don't see anyone so much as glancing in our direction. I don't even think our initiates are here yet. Tris turns back to me and places a kiss firmly on my lips.

"Awe," Eric says mockingly while sitting down across from us. "Tris, is that you? I didn't recognize you with your clothes on." He laughs at his own joke.

I clench my jaw at the thought of today's incident. Where Eric saw Tris with only underwear and my shirt on.

"I heard you might be joining us," he says. It's been almost ten minutes since I talked to Max. Dauntless news travels fast.

"So?" I say.

"Why?" He growls this time.

"I changed my mind," I shrug. The Dauntless initiates come in laughing. Realm seems a little more at ease now.

"You haven't been interested for three years," Eric states standing up. "Why now?"

"I'll see you around," I say turning my attention back to my friends.

Eric marches through the crowd pushing away anyone who doesn't part.

I grab a fork from the middle of the table and wait for Tris to turn her attention back to Uriah before sneaking a piece. "Four!" Uriah shouts. Tris whips around and faces me. I smile with the fork in my mouth.

Tris slaps my arm playfully and smiles. Her smile falters when she looks behind me. When I turn my head I see Mad and Mel.

 **Mel POV**

"Hey, Four." I say setting my tray down next to him.

Four turns back to Six. I see some ink showing on the back of his neck. Tattoos are so hot!

"I hear there's a party tonight," I continue.

He roll his eyes and turn back to us. "What makes you think you can talk to me?" He says.

"We just…" Mad starts. "Maybe you wanna come with us."

I give him a flirtatious smile. "Or we can go do something else," I suggest.

"I'm going with my girlfriend, actually," He says plainly. Wait, what? He doesn't have a girlfriend. I would know, I've never seen him with any girl. Six, but he works with her. Who would want her, she's older than me but she looks like a twelve year old.

"Who?" I ask.

"Why are you still talking to me?" Four asks.

"How long have you been together?" Maddison asks for me.

A man with dark skin and a snake tattoo around his ear, who was talking to Six speaks. "Sorry ladies, Four over here has a long term girlfriend." He says leaning over the table to talk to us.

"Is it serious?" I ask this time. I would never date Four, but he would be a great one night stand.

"Mel, is it?" A man who looks similar to the one who was talking to Six says. He has his arm wrapped around a girl with a pierced lip and bangs. "Four looks at his girlfriend the way Uriah looks at Dauntless cake." He says gesturing to the man who was talking to Six - Uriah.

On his plate he has three pieces of chocolate cake. "Yeah, nobody stands a chance with, Four!" Uriah says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can't we just be… friends?" I ask leaning closer to him.

"Careful, Mel," Six says. Is she jealous? Maybe she's upset Four doesn't like her. Wouldn't be surprised, look at her. Then look at him, he's a model, she's a child.

I decide not to push it though. "Whatever, Mel." Maddison says grabbing my hand and leading me away from the table.

 **Tris POV**

I watch as they walk away.

"I love you," Tobias says.

"I know," I say. Tobias grabs my hand under the table.

"Six!" Christina shouts across the pit. A few people look at me and I remove my hand from Tobias's. She waves her hands above her head like the whole pit isn't already watching. I stand up and Tobias grabs my arm.

"I'll see you at the party, I'm guessing?" He asks. We both know Chris wants to give me a makeover before the party.

I nod.

We walk in the hair salon after Christina did my makeup and made me change into this maroon dress with a low neckline to show off my tattoos and what little cleavage I have. The dress is tight fitted at the top and flowy past my waist, ending at my mid-thigh. Although I'm wearing black leggings underneath for Candor or Dauntless and one of Tobias' sweaters which is almost as long as my dress.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" A girl with huge spacers in her ears asks. Her black hair is done up with clips and her bangs fall neatly below her eyebrows.

"Can I just get my hair styled? Maybe a braid?" Christina says excitedly.

Another lady takes Christina to sit in a chair while the other lady brings me to the back. "You just want a trim?" The lady asks.

"Actually," I say. "I'd like to go short."

"That'd look awesome," she says picking up the clippers. The first cut is about two inches off my scalp. I wonder what Tobias will think of this.

When she takes the cape off and spins me around in the chair I smile so hard my cheeks hurt. My hair is cut into a pixie cut with my hair styled back out of my face.

"Oh my god," Chris says when I walk up to the front. She covers her mouth with her hands.

"Do you like it?" I asks spinning around so she can get a three-sixty view.

Christina squeals and nods her head vigorously. "It's so cute!" She exclaims.

"Let's go," I say hooking my arm around hers.

 **Tobias POV**

When Tris leaves with Christina, Zeke, Shauna and I go back to his place to set up for the party. Zeke and Shauna are my best friends, but I'm usually the third wheel when Tris isn't around.

The party starts to fill with members, Dauntless-borns, and transfers. I stand near the door waiting for Tris. I see Christina walking with Will and I shuffle through the party to ask her where Tris is.

"She should be here soon," Christina shouts over the roar of people. She gives me a pat on the back and heads over to get a drink with Will.

When the door opens again, I see those blue eyes. When I head out into the hallway I gasp.

"Do you like it?" She asks me.

I grab her by her waist and lean her against the wall. I place my other hand on her cheek and smile.

"I love it," I tell her before bringing my mouth to hers. I deepen the kiss sliding my hand into her short hair. When we finally part to breathe Tris looks around fast.

"People could have saw us, Tobias." She says in a hushed yell.

I laugh and pull her closer to me again. "Let them," I say going in again. Tris kisses me again, but pulls back right away.

"Tobias," she says. She pauses for a moment and I think she's going to scold me for kissing her where people could see. Instead she says, "Happy anniversary."

I pick her up and spin her around while hugging her. Tris' laugh is such a beautiful sound. We walk into the party and I offer to go grab us drinks.

"Coke?" I ask her. Tris tilts her head up like she's thinking.

"Beer," she says firmly.

I see Zeke making a drink for himself.

"Zeke," I say.

"Yeah," Zeke says. He looks up and sees my expression. "What's going on, Four?"

I lean my elbow on the counter. I notice Tris talking to someone, but the crowd is too thick to see who. "I think Tris is embarrassed of me," I say plainly.

Zeke lets out a small laugh.

"What?" I demand.

"Dude, the girl is in love with you." He says.

"I know, but she doesn't want the initiates to know about us."

"Tris is serious about her job, she probably doesn't want them to know she has a heart."

That could be possible. Tris is obsessed with being treated the way she deserved. It's hard to see such a cute thing as threatening.

"Listen Four, you and Tris are the strongest couple I know. Uriah even came up with the best ship name!" He says. "We call you guys Number Couple or Ten. Get it? Because you're Four and-"

"Yeah I get it," I say. "Thanks, Zeke."

I take two beers over for Tris and I. She usually doesn't drink beer, so I'm hoping I won't have to carry home a drunk Tris tonight. I see Tris talking to Eric and instantly feel possessive of her. I hand Tris her drink and wrap my arm around her waist. I realize that she took off my sweater that she was wearing earlier, probably because it was too hot with all these people.

"Four," Eric says fiddling with his eyebrow piercing. His hair doesn't look nearly as greasy as it usually does. I hate to admit that he cleans up nice. "We were just talking about capture the flag tomorrow night."

"Ready to lose again this year?" Tris says smiling.

"I'm not losing this year," Eric scoffs.

"You say that every year," I say.

Eric turns and leaves. When I turn to see Tris she's smiling at me. "What?" I ask her.

"Just thinking about the Ferris Wheel," she says. I lean in to kiss her but she dodges me.

"Tris, are you embarrassed of me?" I say. The music's too loud for anyone else to hear our conversation.

"Don't be stupid," she says.

"Why don't you want your initiates to know about us? The rest of the compound knows. So, are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"Why would I be embarrassed of you, Four?" She says. "I mean, look at you. You're perfect."

"Why keep us a secret?" I ask her.

"You know what people said after they found out we were together." She says. "I can't have my initiates being defiant."

I understand, but it still doesn't take away the urge to kiss her. I nod.

"If it really bothers you…" Tris starts.

"It's okay to think of yourself from time to time, Tris."

"I really wish you knew how much I love you," she says.

"Don't worry, I know," I say with a sly smile. Tris laughs and I drink the rest of my beer.

 **Tris POV**

All of a sudden the music stops.

"If I don't know you, get out!" Zeke shouts over the chatter. As people leave I make my way to the couch. Tobias is already sitting there so I sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. Tobias puts one arm around me and the other to hold his beer.

He kisses me on the cheek, and I get a whiff of alcohol. When Tobias brings the beer to his lips I take it out of his hands and place it on the table in front of us. He gives me a confused look. "I'm not bringing home a drunk, Four." I tell him. He just laughs.

"Uriah!" Tobias shouts. Uriah turns in the kitchen so he's facing us. "Water," he says holding up his hands. Uriah rolls his eyes and tosses us two water bottles.

When Uriah sits next to me I look around the circle. I sit in the middle of the couch with Tobias on my right and Uriah on my left. On the floor in front of Uriah, Marlene sits cross legged with her head leaning against his knee. Lynn is on the next to her and Will and Christina share a chair. Next to Tobias, Shauna has herself perched on Zeke's lap.

"My house, I get to start," Shauna says. Nobody objects. "Lynn, young sister."

"Dauntless," Lynn says.

"Go to the pit and kiss whoever you like," Shauna says smirking. Lynn grabs her jacket and hesitates to pull it off. Instead she stands up.

"Who's coming?" She asks. We all end up leaving to go to the pit. I don't know why it surprises me. Lynn hasn't had a boyfriend or even kissed a boy in the time that I've known her. Everyone just wants to satisfy their curiosity.

When we get to the pit Lynn heads over to the group of transfer initiates. One initiate in particular. Shauna laughs, "Knew it!" She says.

I can't help but let my jaw drop as Lynn pulls Sloane over to her and presses her mouth to hers. Realm whistles and the others all laugh. When Lynn pulls away, she doesn't look back to see Sloane's reaction. Instead she smiles as she walks back over to us. Realm and Chloee and patting Sloane on the back as she watches Lynn leave, her face blushed.

"Mar, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn says as we walk back into Zeke and Shauna's apartment.

"Dauntless," she says.

"I dare you to cut your hair," Lynn says.

Marlene quickly rips off her jacket, like if she left it on for too long her hair would disappear. "I can't pull that off," she says.

"Christina," Mar says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," she says.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts, but Mar punches him hard in the shoulder as she sits down.

"What was the first fear you had to face in your fear landscape?" She asks her.

Christina mumbles something under her breath. "Huh?" Will asks.

"Moths!" She says. "Not just one or two, but like a whole swarm!"

Everyone bursts out laughing. Even Tobias, who is starting to sober up. "How can you be scared of those cute little things?" Lynn says.

"Cute?!" Christ retorts. "They're disgusting, with those tiny legs and ugh, wings." Christina shivers. "Tris! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," I say.

"Do you know Four's real name?" She asks leaning over in her chair.

"Yes," I tell her.

"What is it?!"

"I already answered your question," I say.

Tobias gives me a kiss on the forehead. I lase my fingers with his arm that's around my shoulders.

"It's a two part question!" She retorts.

I stand up and take off the leggings I was wearing under my dress.

"Uriah," I say, but before I can ask the question he already answers.

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!"

"I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover," I say.

"Yay!" Christina says jumping out of her chair. She takes out some eyeshadows and some other things I don't recognize.

"Make me look hot!" Uriah says.

After about fifteen minutes, Christina gives up. Apparently he moves too much.

"Zeke, kind brother," Uriah says in a shiverly manner. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Zeke says proudly.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Shauna," Uriah says. Zeke gladly takes Shauna's hand and leaves the room.

"Four, C or D, man?" Zeke says when he sits down. His hair is tousled and Shauna's shirt is buttoned up in the wrong holes.

"Dauntless," Tobias says.

"Get an eyebrow piercing," Zeke says. I shoot him a look. When I look back at Tobias, he's nodding.

"No," I say unzipping his sweater. Everyone laughs, but I keep a straight face. No way in hell am I letting Tobias get a piercing.

Tobias throws his sweater in the middle with Marlene's. "Uriah,"

"Dauntless!" He yells.

"Take a beer to the pit and challenge the first member you see to a drinking contest."

"Easy," he says. Lynn, Marlene, and I follow Uriah to the pit. Tobias went to get more water. When we push open the pit doors Uriah runs up to Eric, who wasn't the first person but nobody stops him. "Eric," Uri says. "I bet you can't beat me in a drinking contest."

"Don't make bets you can't win," Eric says grabbing the beer out of Uriah's hand.

"3, 2, 1!" Lynn shouts. They both pop the caps to the beers and start chugging it. Beer runs down Uri's face while Eric's is clean.

"Done," Eric says crushing the can. Uriah is still going when Eric leaves.

"That was embarrassing," Marlene snorts. We head back to Zeke's and Tobias has gone through three water bottles. When I sit next to him he seems less slouched like he was before.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Uri asks.

"Candor…" She says unsurely.

"What would you name our future children?" He asks.

Marlene thinks for a bit while Christina and Will go over their own possible choices. "Ellie? I don't know, I'm only seventeen!"

"Viper!" Shouts Uriah. Marlene gives him a stern look. Obviously 'Viper' is a no. "Ellie's good." He says in agreement with Mar.

"Shauna, you already know the question."

"Candor," Shauna says.

"What's your darkest secret?" Marlene asks.

"Like I'm going to tell you that for a game," she says unbuttoning her shirt. "Tris, C or D?"

"Umm… Dauntless," I say.

"I dare you to make out with Four in front of your initiates," Shauna says with a wicked grin.

I don't have another layer under my dress. What do I do?

 **Tobias POV**

"I dare you to make out with Four in front of your initiates," Shauna says to Tris with a grin.

I wait for her to pull off another article of clothing, but when I look at her she's already staring at me. I know Tris doesn't want anyone to know. As much as I want to take her and show everybody that she's mine, I can't.

"I think Tris and I are going to head out, actually." I say as I check my watch, which reads 12:02.

I hear them boo at us as I take Tris by the hand and lead her out of the apartment.

"Wait!" Zeke shouts. I turn around and see Zeke and Shauna gripping each other's hands tightly. "Shauna told me she's pregnant the other day… and I proposed!"

I smile at the thought of their happy ever after. "Congrats, guys." I tell them.

Once we leave the apartment I'm reminded of what I found. Tris is on the list. They know. I have to convince them to she's Dauntless.

Instead of leading Tris back home I take us to the fear landscape room. She needs to practice if I'm going to convince them. It's been a year since she's gone into it. And I'm coming with her.

If this works out, maybe Tris and I can have a happily ever after.

 **Give me some names for the Sheke baby :)**


	34. Fear(s)

**I know I was probably supposed to post this chapter yesterday, so whoops. Forgive me. I decided I'm going to start putting the day and time on each chapter so the timing won't be so confusing. Wednesday night is going to be Paintball Night :) Next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

Wednesday 1:00 a.m. (3 days till Visiting Day)

 **Tris POV**

I lead Tobias out of the apartment, but somewhere along the way he ends up leading me. Where are we going? Is he still drunk?

"Four," I say incase there are people around. He doesn't stop dragging me. "Tobias," I whisper so only he can hear. He continues a couple more steps before stopping and looking around. I look around and realize we are in front of the fear landscape room.

"We're going through your fear landscape," he says. Wait, _we_? He wants to go inside my head. I know he let me go into his, but… no there is no 'but'. Why do I feel so self conscious all of a sudden? Maybe because it's been almost a year since I went through.

We step inside the room. "I want to go in alone first," I tell him. "Things could have changed and-"

"Tris, you don't have to justify yourself," he says.

"Why do you want me to go through it?" I ask. I mean, I'm curious too but why now? I may not be drunk, but I'm not completely sober either. I had only one beer and regretted trying to act more 'adult'. I ended up draining out the taste with coke.

"I lied to you," he says. What could he have lied to me about? "Well, no… I didn't lie, I just… didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened at Erudite."

When I don't speak he talks again. "You're brother was the one with the hitlist."

"What?" I manage to get out. My brother wouldn't kill people. My Abnegation raised brother wouldn't want people dead. Mom dead.

"There's more…" He trails off. I look at the camera in the corner of the room. "Don't worry, nobody monitors this room until the simulation stage."

"What do you mean there's more?" I ask.

"You were on the list," He says. I can't stop myself from letting my jaw drop.

"You must have read it wrong," I say.

"Tris…" Tobias sooths. He places a hand on my shoulder, but I smack it off.

"No, Caleb wouldn't do that!" I shout.

"I think it has to do with…" He lets his voice trail off. I know he means divergents.

"That's why you took the job," I say. He took the job to protect me.

"That's why you need to practice," he states. "If you don't want me to watch I can go."

I nod my head. "I'll meet you back home," I tell him. Tobias turns for the door, but I grab his hand gently. "Hey," I whisper. I kiss Tobias on the lips. I need his courage.

"I'd do anything to protect you," he says against my lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," I say as he turns.

I take the syringe and press it into my neck. I flinch at first, but the sting subsides quickly.

I sit up in a field. This is new. As I look around I take in the view. It's beautiful. You'd think this was a dream instead of a fear. But the blue sky soon turns green and the beautiful tall grass starts to blow in the wind. There's a storm coming.

I look up, but there's clouds. Shade covers me fast as I hear squawking. A murder of crows come flying from every direction. Left, right, everywhere. I scream as they puncture their claws into my skin. Gun. I need a gun, but I can't manipulate the sim.

I lay on the ground letting my body be absorbed by the soft grass. I still feel the claws, but I ignore the pain. I try to think of something that made me feel safe. Tobias. I still remember the first time we kissed. It was at the chasm. The water being pushed up against the rocks was like a gentle rainfall. Now that I think of it, my top may have been see through. I laugh a little and realize the birds are gone.

Instead, I'm falling. I'm not afraid of heights. Then my body hits the water. I'm being held there. I try to come up for air but I can't seem to know which way is up. My head goes above the water and I take my chance to grab the rocks which my body slams against. I pull myself up and watch the water hit the wall.

Then my feet are wet again. I stand up and step forward in a dark room. My body slams into glass. The water at my feet begins to rise and I start to panic as I feel the glass roof. I can break it, but that would be an act of divergence. What if I convince myself I can? It's plastic. No, ice!

I kick the ice, but I'm slowed down by the water. I punch the wall and wince at the impact. I feel crazy as I punch and kick the the wall, until in one swift motion, I'm carried out by the water.

I can't move anymore. My hands and feet are tied up to a pole behind me. I look to see Peter with a torch. He gives me a smile before throwing the torch on the ground in front of me. All around me goes up in flames. They make their way towards me and I feel a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. The flames tickle the balls of my feet.

I lean back to the ground and the flames burn my hands. That's not the point though. The point is that it's burning through the rope.

I free my hands and feet as all of the flames get blown out and I'm taken by force again. I feel Peter's breathe against my neck as he takes my arm. The smell of lemongrass whiffs over me and I know it's Al holding my other arm. They're taking me somewhere, but I can't see. I stop fighting and let my body go limp, falling away from their grasp.

As I turn my body around they're nowhere to be seen. Instead, I stand in front of Tobias. I'm not afraid of Tobias. I look behind him, but we're just in our apartment. Simulation Tobias kisses my neck. I can't help but give in. Then I realize what this fear is.

Simulation Tobias pushes off my jacket and starts fumbling with the hem of my shirt. I look simulation Tobias in the eyes and say, "I am not going to sleep with you in a simulation."

As the fear fades I laugh to myself. I'm probably the only person in Dauntless with this fear.

I already know what this last fear will be.

I stand in front of my family. I do to pick up the gun to my right, but there's a forcefield. What? I can't reach it. Then I see what's happening. Caleb reaches for the gun.

"Caleb, don't!" I call. He looks at me and gives me a pathetic smile. "You don't want to do this!" I try again.

"That's the thing, Beatrice," he scolds. He aims the gun at my mother's head. "I do." The gun goes off and I sink to my knees.

I jolt up right in the chair. I rock myself back and forth trying to sooth myself. The door swings open and Tobias wraps his arms around me.

"I thought you went home?" I ask into his shoulder.

"And let you face your fears alone?" He says. "I told you this before, but I'll never leave you."

Then I'm reminded of my fears. To be more accurate, my stupid fear of intimacy. I push Tobias away from me by instinct.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I can't bring myself to make eye contact. I nod my head. He offers me his hand to help me off the chair but I jump down myself.

"Hey," he says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-" I start but Tobias cuts me off.

"Don't tell me you're fine." He interjects.

"Let's just go home," I say. When I open up the door I run into Realm. "What are you doing out of bed, initiate." I fire.

"I… uh," he stutters. He looks around and shakes his head a little bit. I walk swiftly around the corner and see Dean leaning against the wall. He seem startled to see me.

"I was just…" He says running his hands through his hair. "We were just…"

"Spit it out, initiate," I growl.

"We just wanted to be…" He looks around once again. "Alone."

 **Realm POV**

The party went by as a blurr. I probably shouldn't have had so much alcohol for my first time drinking. I don't know what I'm saying or doing, but I follow Sloane and the others down to what I think is the pit.

"Why is Dean so fucking hot!?" I ask Sloane. Sloane says something that I can't understand and I see Dean turn around. _Oh, shit! Did he hear me? Play it cool, Realm._ I give Dean a wink, but I think I end up blinking both eyes, so I laugh.

We stand by a table and I catch Dean staring at me. "Like what you see?" I ask him, but he laughs and I feel like I just got stabbed in the chest. There's a loud bang and a bunch of laughter and I see Four and Six along with the Dauntless-born trainers and Lynn, I don't recognize the other people.

Six's hair is cut short. Can't say I'm a fan. It makes her look more threatening. Killed her whole 'Hello Kitty' vibe she had going. Now it looks like she would snap my neck in two.

Lynn strides other to us and next thing I know, Lynn's mouth collides with Sloanes. I give a loud whistle that hurts my ears. "Hot," I hear Marlon say. Chloee elbows Marlon in the ribs and he winces. I wonder how their fights are going.

As we pat Sloane on the back I skim my hand over Dean's. Just to see how he'll react. He flinches at first but then he intertwines our hands. I was not expecting that.

"Meet me outside the dorms in half an hour," Dean whispers so quietly that I think I may have imagined it.

So here I am outside the dorms, while my friends all sleep. Finally I see him. I smile and run after him until he turns a corner and I lose sight of him. I slow down to see where he went, when I bump into a small figure.

"I… uh," I stutter, trying to form words in my brain. Any excuse would work at this point. I see Dean peek his head out from around the corner and I shake my head to tell him to leave. Six must have picked up on my subtle head shake because she walks around the corner.

Four walks out of the room and I think we both are shocked to see each other. "Where's Six?" He commands. I nod my head towards the corner. "Go back to the dorms. You're fighting tomorrow."

I take his advice and head back to the dorms walking slowly so Dean can catch up. "What happened back there?" I ask him.

"She just yelled at me then went off with Four," he says.

"Went off with Four?" I ask more myself than Dean.

"Wanna follow them?" He asks. I don't know if it's because I'm still drunk, or just plain stupid… but I nod my head.

We walk slowly around the corner giggling like idiots. Correction, drunk idiots. As we finally get them into view I'm shocked when I see Six enter Four's apartment, or Four enter Six's apartment.

Dean and I both look at each other and can't help but laugh.

"No way!" I laugh a little too loud. Dean shushes me while laughing himself. Until he closes the space between us and I feel his lips brush against mine. I grip his shirt at the waist ant intensify the kiss while he runs his hands through my hair.

I'm still laughing until we hear a click of the door. I grab Dean's hand and book it still crying with laughter.

 **Tobias POV**

We step into the apartment and I feel as if Tris is keeping her distance. Something is definitely wrong. I wish she would just talk to me. I close the door behind me and Tris stands in front of me trying to say something, but nothing is coming out. "I… and…" She mumbles. She's looking at her feet and fiddling with her hands.

"Tris," I say trying to get her attention, but she is still trying to form words. "Tris…" I say again, this time placing a hand under her chin so she will look up at me.

"You were in my landscape again," she says in a small voice.

"I told you, I'll-"

"-Never leave me. I know." She says like she's angry. Not at me but at herself. Tris throws her hands in the air and turns around, running her fingers through her short blond hair. "Stupid brain… stupid fear…" I hear her mumble under her breath.

I hear laughing from outside and I quickly open the door and hear shushing. Probably some drunks trying to get home. I close the door and turn back to Tris, trying to calm her down.

"Tris tell me what's wrong," I sooth. I run my hand down her arm and she flinches back. "Tris, talk to me… please."

"I can't," she says sitting down on the edge of the bed and shoving the palms of her hands into her eyes. I sit down next to her and hesitantly place my hand on the small of her back. To my relief she lets me. "It's embarrassing… so, so embarrassing."

"Tris, it's just me here." I tell her.

"That's the point," she says. "It's just you here and I want you here, but…"

"But what?" I ask pulling her closer and kissing her on the forehead.

"But, _That_." She says. "I melt into you and now I fear it."

"What?" I'm more confused than ever. She's afraid to be near me? But she wants to be near me… God i'm confused.

"I'm afraid to be with you?" She says.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask, suddenly putting more space between us.

"No," she says. Tris slides closer to me again and laces her fingers with mine. I draw shapes with my thumb on the back of her hand to calm both myself and her. " _God_ , this is embarrassing," she breathes out.

I laugh a little. "Don't laugh at me." She says shoving me playfully. I see a smile form on her face. "It's just Shauna, Zeke, a baby…" Wait does she want kids? "It's just all getting to me."

"Just tell me your fear," I say. I kiss her hand to show her reasurrence.

"I told you," she says. "I'm afraid to _be_ with you."

"You know, repeating it doesn't make me feel any better."

"You're really going to make me explain…"

"I can't read your mind," I say wishing I could. It seems like Tris is able to read my mind half the time.

"I'm afraid to be with you in _that_ way." Ohh, I get it.

"You're afraid of sex?" I ask. Tris nods her head, placing her head in her hands again. "That's why you're afraid of me."

"Please don't laugh," she says. "Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" She says, still not looking at me. I can't believe she just asked me that. I place my hand on her cheek turning her head to face me. She places her hand on mine keeping it to her. She's keeping her eyes closed which makes me mad because I love looking unto her eyes.

"Tris, don't apologize for something you can't control."

"I'm sorry- I mean…" She looks up at me and laughs a little, biting her lip. She so cute when she does that. She leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes again. _Ugh_! I place my lips of her forehead as if by instinct. It's just so natural to me. I allow myself to close my eyes and lean into Tris. "Tobias?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you afraid of me too?" She asks.

"Terrified," I laugh.

I keep my eyes closed as we fall back on the bed and Tris puts her head on my shoulder. I'm almost asleep when Tris speaks to me again. "When I'm ready… we can… we can-" But I cut her off with my lips.

"When you're ready," I say.


	35. Fight!

**Real short chapter, I know. I decided to put the paintball night in the next chapter. I'm also working on a new story and trying to pick The Program back up. I'll give you a little preview of my new story.**

 _"_ _You don't understand," he says. He runs his hands through his hair in aggravation. "This isn't some game. We deal with murderers… serial killers. You get in their heads— or they get in yours."_

 **PM me if you're interested.**

 **Sorry** **again** **for the short chapter. Please forgive me. I have some good ideas for the next** **chapter** **though** **.**

Chapter 35

 **Tobias POV**

I feel something soft slap into my face. "Ugh," I grunt louder than I wanted. The world becomes clearer as I see Tris sitting next to me with her legs under her. I also notice the pillow in her hand which is what I assume she smacked me with.

I grunt again and close my eyes, but am soon stuck with another pillow to the face. "Holy shit, Tobias!" I hear Tris say. "You snore so loud!"

"Lemme sleep…" I mumble.

Another blow to the face. "Get up, I need breakfast!"

This time I'm ready when the pillow comes and I catch it in my hands, pulling her swiftly on top of me and burying my face in her neck. "Please!" I say into her neck, making her giggle. Tris flips her leg over my midsection and fiddles with the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head.

She stares at me for a second running her hands over my stomach, tickling my abs. I place my hands on her hips to steady her.

"Tris?" I ask. She's doing that cute thing where she bites her bottom lip and won't look me in the eyes. "Is this scaring you?"

She shakes her head 'no'. "I'm only afraid… of what I want…"

" _Me?_ " I ask pointing to myself. Tris nods and leans down to kiss me. I twirl the hem of her shirt in my fingers wondering what she wants. My questions are soon answered when Tris crosses her arms in front of her and lifting the shirt up and over her head, tossing it... _who cares where?_ Because my eyes are glued to hers.

Tris looks down and I see her face flush red. I would find it completely adorable if she didn't feel the need to be self conscious around me. Although, judging by the way I can practically hear my heartbeat in my ears… she makes me nervous too. She crosses her arms over her chest, still not making eye contact with me.

I gently grab one of Tris' hands and lace it with mine, pulling it away from her chest. Then I carefully do the same with the other. She still won't look at me and she's biting the hell out of her lip.

"You're beautiful," I say, because it's true and I don't think she knows it. "Please stop hiding from me."

She squeezes my hands that are laced at our sides and then releases them. I prop myself up on my elbows to see what's wrong. She turns her head so I can see her perfect blue eyes and she smiles at me. She actually smiles! Tris moves her arms around my neck and I push myself up so I'm sitting and place my hands on her hips.

"I love you," I tell her.

"I love you," she says back.

"Baby steps?"

"Baby steps."

 **Tris POV**

The roll of thunder can be heard from the training room as we set up the punching bags. We've done sparring, but haven't done the real matches. It's a relief not having to see people get knocked out. Tobias and I decided to wait till Realm is better so he's not behind.

A hand wraps around my torso making me get butterflies in my stomach. I lean back into the chest of Tobias.

"Remember this?" He asks kissing my neck. I laugh a little and I feel his smile on my neck.

"Go Number Boy!" A voice says from across the room. Tobias clears his throat and walks away from me putting his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want, Peter?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. God, I wish I could punch his face.

"I'm here to supervise," he says leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. Supervise?

"For what reason?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Just checking up on my brother," he says. I almost forgot Marlon is Peter's brother. Probably because Marlon is nice and helpful, while Peter is rude and useless.

"Right."

"So, Four." Peter starts. "You're going to be joining us in leadership?"

Tobias gives a nod. The door swings open, and the initiates walk in. Realm has heavy bags under his eyes, and is obviously hungover. "Today your fights will go toward your rank," Tobias says in his 'Four' voice. "So, I suggest you take it seriously."

"You fight until one of you is unable to continue or one of you concedes," I say.

"Nobody concedes," Peter interjects. "We want the best."

"You want ruthless," I say to Peter.

"I outrank you, remember?" Peter says to close for comfort.

"These are _my_ initiates."

"You're weak, you can't handle the fights."

"I sure was able to handle you," I say in his face. Peter scoffs and breaks eye contact. What happens next is as expected. Peter clenches his fist and swings for my face. I move out the way in time and swing my legs under his, knocking him on his ass.

Peter bolts up and charges towards me but Tobias pushes him back. "I think you should leave," he says in a darker voice than Four, that makes even my hair stand up.

Peter brushes himself off and walks out, pushing way to hard on the doors to open them.

"Realm, Dean— you're up first," I shout back.

"I'm not fighting my— him!" Realm shouts. I'm so sick of my initiates trying to over rule me.

"Did I give you a choice?" I say coldly. "Here's one. Fight or be factionless."

I see their jaws loosen. "What does hurting or friends have to do with any of this?" Marlon asks.

"You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mom's if you are prepared to defend yourselves." Tobias says.

The get in the ring and I feel bad for them, but I don't call it off until Realm in on the ground. Dean starts panicking and I tell him to take him to the infirmary.

I circle (Dean) on the chalkboard. The next fights are kind of boring.

Marlon vs (J.J)

(Mel) vs Chloee

The last one— Sloane vs Mel was very interesting. Mel actually lost. Sloane looked like she was mentally plumbing her. Swift movements. Really well done. It was a very entertaining fight.

Does that make me a sadistic? No, I'm nothing like Peter.

I dismiss them and head back to the apartment to get ready for tonight.


	36. Chapter 36

**I wasn't finished this chapter, so it's kind of short. Since I post every 4-5 days I thought I owed you guys something. This chapter may be short, but it's important.**

Chapter 36

 **Tris POV** (2 a.m. Thursday)

I can't help but smile as Eric and I make our way to the dorms. I'm just so excited! Tobias is meeting us by the tracks.

"You look creepy," Eric says. I roll my eye's and dial down my happiness by a notch. "Don't expect to win this year."

"You have no chance," I say rubbing my hands together. I'm planning out all the people Tobias and I will choose. Tobias is captain, but he asked me for my opinions.

"Initiates!" Eric roars when we ever the dorms "Rise and shine!"

"It's… two in the morning," Realm mumbles. I see the light from his watch shin in his face as he squints his eyes to see.

I bang on the lights and yell, "Train leaves in ten!"

The wind sways the cart to the side and I shift, slightly into Tobias's back. He wraps his arms around my waist, but then quickly realises we are in a train with the initiates.

"I wish we were alone," he whispers in my ear. It's hard to hear him over the rain and the rushing wind.

"I almost always wish that," I tell him— leaning my head against the wall my shoulder rests on. Tobias does the same and I feel the heat radiating off of his body. I'm aware of the six inches that is between us. Any closer and we'd be sharing the same hair.

"You two are a little close," says a voice I recognise as Mel's. I'm taken back by her comment and realise how long I've been staring into his eye's.

"Crowded cart," Tobias says after awhile of her staring at us.

"There's more space over here with me," she say taking his arm. Tobias flings his arm back causing her to stumble a little.

"I'm fine here," he says. "Why don't you stand with your sister."

She turns and leaves and I let out a laugh I was holding in. "What?" He says, joining in on the laughter.

I just laugh a little more before turning to the initiates and putting on my 'Six' face; as Tobias calls it. "Eric!" I shout. He looks up and nods his head.

"Capture the flag!" He hold up two flags which are kind of damp from the rain. He tosses the bright orange one to Tobias and take the yellow one for himself. "Four and I are captains. We'll divide up the transfers first."

"You start," Tobias insists.

"J.J," Eric says.

"Chloee," Tobias says chewing his nails. He looks bored, but I know him well enough to know he's excited.

"Marlon."

"Realm."

"Dean," Eric says. I notice Realm and Dean's hands leave each others as Realm crosses to the other side of the train.

"Sloane," Tobias says.

"I'll take Mad, you take Mel." Eric says. Tobias scratches his beard. We didn't expect to get Mel. Judging by the smirk on Eric's face, he did that on purpose.

We go through the Dauntless born initiates and members and hope off first. As I run up to Tobias, I'm cut off by Mel.

"Hey, Four." She says placing a hand on his shoulder… and running it down his arm. Tobias catches her arm by the wrist and whips it off of him.

"Don't touch me," he says sternly.

"You can touch _me_ ," she offers. Tobias brushes his wet hair out of his face and parts away from her. I try to wipe the grin off my face and I'm pretty sure I fail. I jog up to him and lace our fingers. The darkness plus the rain makes it hard to see, so I know nobody will notice.

We get to the carousel and we listen to the initiates argue about strategy. I see how Sloane keeps trying to talk, but gets interrupted every chance she gets.

"Hey!" I shout. They all quiet fast, which I'm impressed with. "Listen up! Sloane." Everyone turns to face her and she smiles.

"We send ten people to the left and three to the right to go behind and get the flag," she says.

"How do you know where the flag is?" Realm asks her.

"I asked around on the train of the possible areas," she answers smiling. Realm pats her on the shoulder and grabs a Dauntless born with blue hair and Sloane.

"Wanna get out of here?" Tobias whispers in my ear so close I feel his lips brush against it. I nod my head and take Tobias' hand.

I lead him over to the ferris wheel. When we get underneath Tobias turns and falls back, bringing me with him. Then I remember the last time we were here, when I almost kissed him.

I straddle Tobias to the ground and this time I kiss him. I don't know how long it's been when we heard cheering and whooping. I stand up and help Tobias up too. We see Sloane with the yellow flag and Realm helping her hold it up. Only difference between them is Realm is covered in blue and pink paint.

Tobias pulls me away from the group. I look at him for answers but he's just smiling.

The nets flings me up in the air and I land next to Tobias. I'm still surprised he jumped first. I'm still surprised he brought me here in the first place. Tobias wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me close to him.

In this light, Tobias' eye's look black like the sky. We stare at the stars for what feels like an eternity, when Tobias turns to me and says, "Marry me."

"What?" I ask in complete shock. I can't help myself but laugh. He's obviously joking. I'm only seventeen, eighteen in a couple weeks—but Tobias is nineteen.

"Marry me," He says. "I'm serious."

"You're serious?" I ask. Tobias shifts his body to face me and props his head up with his elbow.

"I am one-hundred percent serious," Tobias says. "I know nothing else is okay, but we are. So Beatrice Grace Prior, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you—so marry me."

He's serious. I've never thought of marriage before. I know people my age get married here in Dauntless. People younger than me have kids here in Dauntless. _Whoa there Tris—he asked you to marry him, not have kids with him._

I want to spend the rest of my life with him. "Okay," I say.

Tobias' eyes light up. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. "Okay?"

"Yes, Tobias." I say. "I'll marry you."

"You will?" He says sitting up now. The sudden movement flings me forward on the net. Tobias catches me before I can fall off and Jumps off, helping me down.

I laugh at how excited he is. "I will," I say again. Tobias hugs me and I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me passionately and holds onto me by my thighs. I feel his smile against my lips, and at this moment I don't care who sees us. He walks until we reach the pit doors. He lets go of my thighs, but I stay glued on.

"The pit," he says. I shrug my shoulders and kiss him again. Tobias pushes open the pit doors smiling so much I might aswell be kissing his teeth. I hear whistles and catcalls as Tobias passes crowds of people coming back from capture the flag. I ignore them all though, and so does Tobias.

Tobias fumbles with the keys to the apartment as we make our way to the door. As soon as the door is open Tobias walks us in and kicks it closed. He sits down on the bed with me still on top of him. I lift his shirt up and over him while he does the same with mine. When both shirts are off Tobias taps my bra strap and looks in my eyes for permission.

 _This is Tobias, I shouldn't be nervous…_

Why does it feel like my head is going to explode. I must be biting down on my lip because Tobias runs his thumb along the bottom of it. "Beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

And for the first time… I believe him.

 **Sorry it's not detailed. I have friends who read this. I'm making a new story soon though which will be M rated. I hope you enjoyed. Also, please give me some ideas for fears and how many some of the characters should have. Who's your** **favourite** **character out of the** **initiates** **?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I didn't update last week because I posted another story, yay! Natural is doing really well! Kind of damages my confidence of The Program, since it got more follows and favourites on its first chapter then The Program has in its 4… but thanks, lol.**

 **DIVERGENT TRIANGLE is a story I plan on keeping for awhile. This story will be updated every week whenever I have a chapter ready and not every two weeks like my other ones because it's a story that does not have a main conflict. It's more of a 'Yeah this works' kind of story, but I do enjoy writing this story the most because of that.**

 **Anyways, I made this chapter short because the next chapter I've been waiting to write since initiation with the new characters started. I'm working on it right now, so get hyped. Ahh, I can't wait!**

 **Also if you are looking for a book series to pick up I just read the first book of the Lunar Series by Marissa Meyer (Cinder) and it's SO FUCKING GOOD!**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 37

 **Tris POV**

I wake up wrapped in nothing but a blanket. I turn around and see a sleeping Tobias. He looks so handsome with his hair tousled and his lips parted. I have to admit; I'm loving the beard. It's not a big beard, but long enough to cover just the top of his lip.

The alarm blares and Tobias flings his arm over almost breaking the alarm. He mumbles, slamming his head back into the pillow. I slide on Tobias' shirt and flip over to straddle him. Tobias opens his eyes and smiles.

"So, last night was…" he trails off, waiting for me to finish the sentence. What does he want me to say? Did he like it as much as me?

"It was," I settle with. Tobias goes up on his elbow and kisses me, slowly. When he pulls back I give him a confused look. I know he's waiting for me to finish that sentence. "It was amazing." Tobias smiles. I get up so I can brush my teeth and Tobias frowns, so I run back and give him a quick kiss. I hear a knock as I run to the washroom.

"Can I tell Chris about the fiance thing?" I shout from the washroom.

"Engaged?" I hear someone say as Tobias opens the door. This time I make sure that I'm dressed before exiting the washroom.

"Max," I say in greeting. He's probably here to talk about the job with Tobias.

"Hello, Tris." He says. I head back into the washroom to get ready trying not to eavesdrop on an obvious private conversation.

 **Tobias POV**

Max takes a chair from the table and turns it around to sit on it backwards. He has dried mud on his boots like the day I became a member and he wanted me for leadership. I guess this is kind of déjà vu.

"There is one place in leadership for you," Max states.

"That's—" I start.

"And it's mine," Max says. "I'm taking the jump. I'd like you to lead this faction, there's no way in hell I'm giving it to Eric."

I'm still in shock to speak. Max is going to take the jump. I know he's considered one of the older dauntless, but not old enough to take the jump. Bud is still around and he's in his sixties. Max is in his late forties. "W-why?" I stammer out.

"I have arthritis in my knees, can't jump off trains anymore." He says as if killing himself isn't a big deal. Not to mention he's leaving the whole faction to me. I haven't even had the training to become a leader yet.

"Okay," I say scratching my beard. "When?"

"After initiation," he says. He stands up and walks towards the door. I can't believe he's acting as if this is no big deal. "I'd like to have Tris swing by my office by the end of the day," he adds.

He starts walking down the hallway, but before he turns the corner he turns and says, "Congrats on the engagement."

I quickly look around to make sure nobody heard that. Zeke would freak if I didn't tell him first. I close the door and head back in.

Tris and I stand at the door to the cafeteria. We agreed I'd tell Zeke and she'd tell Christina for now. We don't want the whole compound knowing. We'll _I_ wouldn't mind the whole compound knowing, but Tris has her reasons.

I give Tris a quick kiss before we head in. We sit at our usual table near the line because Uriah likes to be first to the Dauntless cake. I don't sit and neither does Tris. They all quiet and look at us. "Chris, I need to talk to you." Tris says. Christina just raises an eyebrow, but jumps up when Tris adds, "Like girl talk, now."

"Zeke?" I ask.

"Bro talk?" He asks.

"Don't call it that," I say. We walk over so we are in the pit away from our table. "What's up man? You look like you're an Amity did you take peace serum?—"

"I asked Tris to marry me!" I blurt out.

"When?!" He asks excited. Zeke pulls me into a hug and for once I'm too exhilarated not to hug back. Zeke pulls away and holds onto my shoulders. His face goes dead serious and he makes some intense eye contact. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

"No," I scoff at his seriousness.

"Have you two even…?" He trails off, suggesting something with his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I say.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business." I retort.

"Okay, okay," He says.

"I'm also going to be a leader," I tell him cautiously, hoping nobody hears.

"That's awesome, man!"

"I'm taking Max's place—he's going to jump."

Zeke stops and takes a deep breath out, then exhales in.

"He told me this morning, I haven't told Tris yet."

"Better tell her soon. Word gets around fast." Zeke responds. I nod and head back to the table. I pull Tris to my side without thinking, but quickly move my hand away.

 **Tris POV**

 **(Later that day)**

Tobias told me we needed to talk. I feel fear course through me as we walk towards the chasm. _What if he changes his mind? Maybe he thinks proposing to me was a mistake._

Tobias takes my hand and I relax. He sits down on the rocks and I lay down beside him, putting my head in his lap. He combs his fingers through my short hair and leans down to kiss my forehead. I close my eyes, enjoying the moment while it lasts.

"Max is taking the jump," he says so softly, I almost don't hear it over the rushing water. I open my eyes, but he doesn't look down. "After initiation. He wants me to take over the faction, which means spending more time with… _him_."

"Are you going to take it?" I ask.

"If I don't take it then who will?" He says. "Eric? Peter?" I feel myself stiffen at the thought.

"I'm sorry," I say placing a hand on his cheek to look down at me. His deep blue eyes melt into me and he places his mouth to mine.

"As long as I'm with you, I can face him." I peck his cheek and he gives me a small, but genuine smile. "We will be moving to the leader's sector."

I sit up a little shocked and say, "Seriously?" The leader houses are way too much for us, but I can't force the smile off my face. Back in Abnegation it was all about equality so leaders had regular houses. Here, they have some of the best apartments for leaders.

I quickly realize that the only reason this is happening is because Max will be dead. In my time here, Max has become a father figure to many people here, including me.

"I talked to Max earlier today," Tobias starts. "He said we can move into the new place tomorrow, while the initiates are at Visiting Day. We will be done before it's over so you can visit your family."

I almost forgot that tomorrow is Visiting Day. "You're not coming?" I ask.

"Your mom almost died, so I just assume you wanted some time with her." Tobias explains as he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"I want her to meet the man I'm marrying," I tell him. Tobias looks down at me. Is he nervous to meet her?

"Okay," he says as the nervousness is replaced with excitement.

 **I know it was really short, but I'm making the next chapter really long. It's going to be written in Tobias, Tris, and Realm's POV for sure, but tell me if you want anyone else's POV.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Tobias POV**

I feel the blankets fling off the bed and a tug on my arm. "Tobias," she whispers. I raise my eyebrows but I can't open my eyes. I was up all night thinking over what to say to Tris' parents if they show.

"Tobias," she says again. She moves so she is straddling me and leans her head so her lips brush against my ear. "Wake up."

I smile a little and she must notice because she kisses me softly. I am quick to respond as I kiss her back. I go to deepen the kiss, but she leans back. I give her a confused look and she smiles. "Visiting Day," she says. "Max wants us out of here."

I forgot that we are moving today. "I'm going to miss this place," I say pulling Tris closer to my chest. I lay back down and Tris stays laying on my chest.

"What about it?" She asks, although I know she will miss it too.

"Like… the counter," I say. "The first time we slept in the same bed I woke up you you eating cereal I didn't even know I had." I hear Tris laugh. "Which brings me to the bed. _Sooo many_ good memories on this bed." Tris slaps my chest and laughs even more. I love that I can put a smile on her face.

"Lots of memories," she laughs in agreement.

I turn my voice to full seriousness when I say, "Hey, I lost my virginity on this bed." This just causes another laugh out of Tris, and I join along too.

"If you help me pack the rest of this stuff, maybe we can make some more memories at the new house." This gets my attention. I sit up and lift Tris up with me. I give her a quick kiss on the lips and start dumping our dresser drawers in a cardboard box. "I'm going to go get the initiates. I'll meet you in the pit in an hour."

 **Realm POV**

The lights slam on and Six start yelling at us to get up. We all get changed fast and I make sure to fix my hair in the washroom mirror. My dad would hate it if I didn't look presentable. A part of me hopes he comes, but the other part is begging for him to be out of my life.

"If by some miracle your families do show, I suggest you try not to make yourself look so attached." Six shouts when we are all up. "Eat breakfast, Visiting Day starts in an hour."

When Six leaves I feel shivers go down my spin. She must know that families don't show often if she calls it a miracle.

"How do I look?" I ask Dean as we watch people enter the pit. Dean takes in my appearance and I start to get more nervous by the second.

"Very…" He starts.

"Very what?" I ask. I feel like my collar is strangling me.

"Nervous," Dean says, helping me loosen my black button up. We sit down at the table for breakfast and I peer my head around for Sloane, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, are you two…?" Marlon says as he sits down across from us. A leader I recognize as Peter sits next to him.

"Gay?" I say. I stare Marlon straight in the eyes.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Hey, man, I'm down with the rainbow—well, I mean I'm not gay, but I don't think—I do think it's okay—good, yeah…" Marlon mumbles.

Dean gives me a quick peck on the lips to calm my nerves.

"That's disgusting." Peter says under his breath.

"What'd you say?" I say.

"I said ' _that's disgusting,'_ " Peter says again, this time getting the attention of other tables. I stand up and Dean stands up after, but facing me. I know that he is from Amity so he doesn't like conflict, but I can't handle myself. Not right now.

"I came here to get away from people like you, so why don't you keep your opinions to yourself?" I said harshly.

"I'm a leader, it's my job to give my opinion." Peter says standing up.

"Pete—" Marlon says.

"Shut it," Peter says to Marlon. He turns his attention back to me now, "if you've got a problem with how I run things here, the we don't want you."

"Yeah, I DO have a problem with that!" I shout. I don't even have to take my eyes away from Peter to know that the whole pit is staring at us.

"Get out," Peter says. "You're done."

"You can't kick him out for being gay!" Dean protests. The pit gasps at his statement.

"I just did," Peter says. He turns and walks away and what happens next shocks me.

Marlon grabs Peter's arm and Peter turns to face him, but before he can—Marlon's fist connects with his face. Peter clutches his jaw and jumps at Marlon like a cougar.

"Peter!" Someone shouts angrily. I turn my attention to to the voice, while Marlon and Peter still punch each other. The voice belongs to the leader Max. "Get off him," Max says pulling Peter back by his shirt.

"It's just my stupid brother!" Peter says. _Brother?!_ Marlon stands up and wipes his nose, which is bleeding profusely. He goes to attack Peter but Four grabs his shoulder.

"What the hell, Peter?" Six asks beside him. Peter looks accusingly at me. "Realm?"

When neither of us don't answer Four speaks. "Go to the pit," he says. "Visiting Day is starting soon."

 **Tobias POV**

I check the number on the key and stand in front of the door. Tris swipes it out of my hand before I have a chance to reach for the knob. When Tris unlocks the door to our new apartment bits of dust linger in the light.

It's not much different from our old apartment. It's floors are a dusty birch, and the walls are white and peeling. The door opens and the kitchen is to the right. The cabinets—which I'm sure we won't use—are a dark stained brown. The living room is straight ahead and is simply a blackish blue three person couch with plastic wrap over it.

The apartment has full length windows that peer out onto the terrace. Between the kitchen and livingroom there is two doors. Two on the right and two on the left. Three of which are bedrooms, though they don't contain any more than a lamp. The bathroom is on the right and as far as I can see, it's the same as our old one.

I turn back to face Tris who has wondered into the kitchen. She runs her hand along the wooden countertops and I see the trail of dust being brought off to show it's splintering finnish.

"Do you wanna head down to the pit?" I ask Tris. I head over to the window and pry it open to get some air in here. It takes some effort to open it, aas if it hasn't been touched in years—Which may be the case.

"Sure," Tris says. I make sure to lock the door and walk towards the pit. The distance to the pit is only about a five minute walk. When we get there I see multiple colours. I instantly feel panicked when I see a gray figure walking towards us.

Tris notices and runs towards her mother. I notice a hunch in her back and a limp in her step. Tris asked her how she is again and again making sure she's telling the truth. Tris holds her in an embrace before turning back to me. "Mom, this is… Four." She extends her hand to me and I shake it with uncertainty. "He's my fiance."

Natalie shows no sense of shock on her face. Instead she gives me an Abnegation nod and says, "It's nice to meet you."

"Where's dad?" Tris asks looking around. "He didn't go to see Caleb did he?"

"No, Beatrice." Natalie says calmly. "I'd like to talk to you about Caleb… somewhere, sometime."

"You know," Tris says. "You know what he's doing?"

Natalie gives a small nod and looks around. "We've got it handled. Just don't talk to him for the time being, and avoid going to Erudite headquarters."

"Why, what's happening?" Tris asks again. Natalie places a hand on her cheek and gives me another nod before turning and leaving.

"This is my instructor, Four." Someone says beside me. I turn my gaze to rather Mad or Mel. They both have their hair down so I can't tell who is who. They stand next to a scrawny, tall man, and a tall blond woman.

 **Tris POV**

Tobias goes to talk to Mad and Mel's parents and I head above the pit so I can see better. I look around for my initiates. The first I see is Chloee standing with a tall man a few shades darker than her and a short woman with reddish blonde hair. They both wear standard Candor uniforms along with a boy who looks like her brother. Chloee shoves him and he runs into Marlon who pats him on the head before walking away from Peter and their parents. I still can't believe they're related.

I see Dean and Realm talking to Johanna Reyes who I assume—if the rumors are true—was Dean's legal guardian while he was in Amity. In the far corner I see J.J holding a little girl on his hip and smiling broadly at her.

I scan the crowd again, but I see no sign of Sloane. I walk to the dorms and see Sloane on her bunk staring at the ceiling. She turns her face to see me, but looks disinterested and looks back at the roof.

"You're not going to check for your family?" I ask as I sit up on the bed beside hers.

"Realm's my family," she says. "I don't want to see my mother."

"Why don't you head to the pit with Realm?" I suggest. "He and Dean—"

"Why did you make them fight?" She asks. "Realm and Dean, they're friends, or more than friends, but you paired them together… Why?"

I wasn't expecting that. "It is what it is."

"I don't make friends as easily as Realm does, so when you pair my friends against each other, I don't like it. Are you a sadistic? Seeing Realm and Dean torture each other tortures me. Was that the point?" Sloane says it with no emotion, as if stating the obvious.

"No," I say baffled. "... We paired them together to show them strength. Not just physically, but mentally. You never know who you might have to fight, that's why we train."

"I don't compute."

"I had a friend—Al…" I take a second to breathe. "I thought we were friends, but I a couple people got in his head and he tried something."

"What did he try?" Sloane asks.

"It's not important," I say. "But it hurt me, when I had to fight him… I wasn't ready. I'm not saying this will happen, but it's always good to be prepared."

"Is someone here for Ream?" Sloane asks. I shrug and Sloane darts up. "I should be there for Realm in case… I should be there for Realm."

I follow her to the pit when all of a sudden it goes quiet. I look around and follow the stares of everyone as a man in a blue suit walks out of the pit. As the man leaves everyone starts whispering and I see Realm on the ground.

 **Realm POV**

Dean and I share a couple of laughs with Johanna Reyes. I didn't think I'd like Amity, but after talking to Johanna I would have considered it a choice. I'd be happy not having a care in the world.

I head into the center of the room to look for Chloee or Marlon. Sloane said she didn't want to come which upset me. I know I should be glad she's getting more independant, but I feel sad not having her by my side all the time.

I stop looking when a blue suit lands in front of me. I follow it up to my father's face. He wears the same unemotional face—totally detached.

"Dad," I say. I offer him a small smile to be nice but it comes out more strained. "It's nice of you to come, if you want I can introduce you to my friends—or my boyfriend, his name's Dean he's really nice. Sloane isn't here, but I can get her if you want." I stop rambling to wait for a response, but when he doesn't answer I continue. "I'm sorry for leaving, I didn't want to, but faction before blood, ya know—?"

I'm cut off when his hand connects to my cheek. The impact sends echos through the pit and all conversations stop. I fall to the ground from the momentum and place a hand on my cheek to where I know there'll be a bruise.

I don't dare look up as I hear the footsteps of my father leave. I stay on the ground like a scolded dog. I hear the whispers around me and Dean rushes to my side. "Are you okay?" He says.

"That's not how I planned that going," I laugh. Dean looks at me still concerned.

"I think you're in shock or…" Dean starts.

"I'm fine," I shrug. Dean touches my lip with his fingers and when he pull it back his fingertips are red. "I'm fine."

Four walks through the crowd which divides voluntarily and towards me. He looks angry for some reason. "Visiting Day is over!" He shouts. "Head back to your dorms!"

I start to walk back but he grabs my arm. "Who was that?" he asks.

"I don't know, probably just some crazed man…" I say.

"Then why didn't you fight back?" He asks.

I shrug, "Wasn't worth it."

Four looks like he's about to punch me, but Six grabs his arm and he relaxes a bit. I start to feel the pain on my face and wince a little. Someone hooks their arm around mine and I look down to see Sloane. "Let's head back."

"We aren't going to talk about this?" Dean says as he walks after us.

"Leave it alone," I say.

"He just hit you in front of everyone don't you—"

"Leave it alone," I say again. I see Sloane give him a warning look, but Dean brushes it off.

"No."

"Fine," I say turning away from him. "Then leave me alone, we're done."

 **Tobias POV**

Tris and I head back to the apartment. I feel the tension in the air, but neither of us says anything. I walk into the apartment after Tris and stubble a bit on a box. I curse and kick the box, angry at everything.

Watching Realm made me think back to when I was in Abnegation. I know that if that had been Marcus I would have done nothing to stop it. I keep kicking the box until I see Tris. She looks almost afraid of me.

 _Is she afraid of me?_

I turn away, like the coward I am and slide down the wall to put my head in my hands. I feel the tears sting my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. Tris doesn't touch me or tell me it's okay, but instead she slides down the wall across from me and waits.

I feel… I don't know what I feel. Is there even an emotion to describe this?

All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. I assume it must be Zeke or Max so I answer the door, careful not to hit Tris with it.

The door squeaks on its hinges. When I look up I stare into deep blue eye's identical to mine. "Tobias."

 **What did you guys think? Was it a good chapter?**


	39. Conflict

**I hope you guys aren't too pissed that I deleted The Program. I'm going to rewrite it when I have the time. It's not gone forever.**

 **I gave you a shitty chapter because I'm a shitty person :/ I've been trying to make a conclusion to this story, so I could possibly start a part 2 because I'm a better writer now, so looking at this story hurts my eyes.**

 **Another reason for why I haven't posted in so long is because of Divergent4Everdeen (Check her out, she's an amazing writer) She told me to read The Mortal Instruments, and it's amazing! I'm currently on the last book right now.**

 **I'm probably not going to be posting consistently like I was before. I'm homeschooled right now, but I'm heading back for second semester. I plan to be done with this story soon to focus on school and Natural. Thank you! And I'm sorry :/**

Chapter 39

 **Tobias POV**

I stare at Zeke's ceiling, not able to move my eyes from the spot. I think back at all that happened. Tris is gone. She might be with Christina, or Uriah, or maybe Tori—The point is… she's not with me.

Are we done? Should I talk to her? I should go talk to her. I stand up but quickly stumble back as Zeke catches me. I push him off me and trip to the door. Zeke stands in front of me to keep me from falling. "Where you goin', bud?" I think I hear pity in his voice, but maybe that's the alcohol.

"I needa talk ta her-er…" I whine.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Zeke says. He pushes me back onto the makeshift bed on the floor. I don't want my first night in the new apartment—our apartment—to be by myself. Zeke sits in silence next to me for awhile. He asks in a small voice, I almost don't hear him. "What did you do?"

"My father—Tris… Me…" I struggle to find the words. "Bad—very, very bad."

 **Flashback:**

"Tobias," my father says. I straighten my posture. I know he hates it when I slouch. _Why am I thinking about what he wants?_ "I came to visit you." I know he really just telling me to invite him in.

"I—uh, sir—I, um…" I had the words in my head, but they didn't come out. _I don't want you here, go away._ Instead, I settle with: "I don't think you should be here." I glance down at Tris, who is sitting behind the door still.

"Tobias," my father scolds. "That is no way to talk to your father. I came all this way to see you, and you act ungrateful." He steps closer, while I step back. He places his hand on the door to push it open and Tris jumps up.

Marcus seems taken back by the fact I have a woman in my apartment. "Oh—I apologize." Marcus starts. "I was unaware, Tobias, had a friend over." I notice Tris' hands clench at her side and I step in between them. I'd like to keep as much space between my future wife and past monster. "Don't be so rude, Tobias. Introduce your friend."

"It's Four, now." I say in a voice that sounds foreign to my ears. I feel like a child again—backed up into the corner by a man with a belt. "This is my fiancé, Tris… Tris, this is my father, Marcus."

"I think you should leave," Tris says.I tense beside her.

"I apologize, but I came here to talk to my son." Marcus says peacefully. I look to Tris, a look of pleading on my face.

"Can you give us a moment…"I ask her. My posture, I can only assume, looks as a dog being scolded. "Please?" Tris scoffs and stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Now it's just Marcus and I.

 **End of Flashback**

"You kicked her out?" Zeke asks. "You wanted to talk to your father, so? Is this some female language thing? I never can understand it."

I turn my face to look at him, but recoil from the frozen floor. "My father, isn't… _father material_." _That's the biggest understatement of the year._ I know I'm drunk out of my mind, but no amount of liquor can reveal this secret.

Christina and Uriah are doing the simulations, for the rest of initiation… Uriah! I need to speak to Uriah! I shoot up, which sends a nauseous feeling in my stomach up to my throat. I scramble up and almost fall as I vomit in the kitchen sink.

I rinse my mouth out with water, and head towards the door, but yet again, Zeke blocks my way. "Uriah!" I shout.

"It's Zeke, man…" Zeke says holding up his hands.

"No, I need to find Uriah." I try to get past him, and this time he lets me, while asking a series of questions. "Uriah's running the sims."

We head into the pit and I see a group of people surrounding Uriah, while he swings Marlene around. Zeke, I realize was supporting me the whole time, drops me on a bench.

A tall figure sits beside me, and I have to strain my neck to look at them. Mad? Mel? I don't know. "You look drunk."

"Mmhmm," I mumble. I rest my head in the palm of my hand, my eyes slowly closing.

The chirpy voice keeps me awake, though. "Since you're not my trainer anymore…" She trails off. What she's expecting? I don't know. "Maybe, I can buy you a drink?"

"I don't drink—" The words slur out of my mouth, which sends me the realization that I _am_ drunk, right now. "I don't want a drink."

She places a hand on my knee and I jump off the bench like she stung me. Thankfully, Zeke brings Uriah over to me. Uriah, Zeke and I head into the corner to talk, but I push Zeke away from us.

I check around to make sure there are no cameras before I start talking. I went through the Dauntless-borns fear landscape, sso I know Uri is divergent. "Dean is div—" Uriah slams his hand against my mouth.

"I know, I got it." Uriah's bright expression falters.

"Is Tris staying with you and Marlene?" I ask him. "I just want to know if she's alright."

"I haven't seen her since Visiting Day." He slaps me on the shoulder. That bright expression returns to his face. "Congratulations on the engagement, by the way! Zeke told me. Don't be mad at him, he thought I knew. I'm a little hurt that Tris didn't tell me, but I'll get over it. Hell, I'm already over it!"

"Thanks, but…" I don't feel like explaining this to him. "Thanks." I turn so my back is facing Zeke so he can't hear me. "Can you find out where Christina is?" Uriah nods and turns back to his drinking game.

(Next Day)

The headache I have is torolable. It's been three days since I've seen Tris, and I can't stand it anymore. I feel like I'm missing my other half. She _is_ my other half. Today I'm going to find Tris and apologize.

First things first. Christina. Christina and Tris are best friends. She would probably be with her.

I walk into the simulation room where the initiates are sitting patiently. I keep my Four exterior on, even though all I want to do is puke. I shouldn't have had so much to drink. I knock on the simulation room door and Christina opens it angrily.

"Hey, Four!" Uriah says cheerfully from the equipment. "What are you doing here? We got it."

Christina stands in the doorway with her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face. "Yeah, Four. What _are_ you doing here?"

"Can we talk somewhere…" I look over at the initiates who are all interested in our conversation. "Private?"

Christina slams the door behind her and marches out into the hallway, not checking to see if I follow. Once we are alone I let my posture sag. "You look terrible," Christina says scowling. "And you smell like the factionless."

I narrow my eyes at her. I don't need to be insulted, although I'm sure I deserve it. "How much did Tris tell you?"

"Enough," she crosses her arms.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" I ramble. "Is she staying with you?"

"She doesn't want to see you," Christina shrugs like she's sorry. "And no, I don't know where she's staying."

"How can _you_ not know where where your best friend is staying?" I ask.

"How can _you_ not know where she is?" Christina counters. "You live with her! You were planning on marrying her! Plus," she adds. "She said she would be a third wheel if she stayed with Will and I."

" _Were?_ " I ask. I slide down the cold rock wall till I'm sitting on the ground. "She doesn't want to marry me anymore."

"I never said that…" Christina says in a gentler voice. She sits down next to me and punched my shoulder. "Stop this pity party. She'll talk to you when she's ready, she just needs space."

"It's been three days," I say holding up three fingers as if she doesn't understand. Because she doesn't. "Message received…"

"She's not breaking up with you," she sounds like she's saying this for the hundredth time. "Fine."

"Fine, what?" I ask.

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, Christina." I don't think I've ever said that to her before.

The door to the waiting room opens and I get up before I have to greet anyone. I decide to head to the pit, anxious to keep my mind busy. For some reason I find myself headed towards the tattoo parlor until I realize why. Tris is working there. We're done with the initiates so she should be back.

I stop mid step when I see a blond head through the window. Her hair looks a bit darker now that it's short, but I can still see the way the light reflects on her gold hair. When she turns I see her face.

I let myself get lost in her look, until someone eventually bumps into me. "Move it." At that moment, Tris looks up and the concentrated look she had on her face as she sketched falls. For a moment we just stare at eachother, but then she gets up and ducks her head, trying to blend into the crowd.

I start to follow her and eventually I find her above the pit near the glass ceiling. She knows I hate heights, so she doesn't want to talk, but I just can't stand being so close to her yet not trying.

She's sitting on the edge with a drink in her hand as she tucks her pencil behind her ear.

 **Mel POV**

I watch as Realm pulls his pants back on and I head down to the pit. I saw Four here, and although I am having some fun with Realm, Four is who I really want. I'm headed down the stairs when I notice the handsome figure in the corner of my eye.

I look up. When I see him though, he's not alone. Six is with him. He seems scared to go near her. Six stands abruptly. I can't hear what she's saying, but I know she's yelling.

Four takes a step closer to her and runs his hands through his hair. I see his lips move and when they stop he seems mad. They both just stand there for a moment until Tris throughs the drink she had in her hand at him.

He doesn't even flinch as the liquid hits his face and soaks his clothes. He simply puts his head down and closes his eyes. He looks defeated. I want to hurt Sic for making him feel that way.

They both just stand there. Four raises his arm and holds it out to Six. He looks ridiculous with his wet clothes and his untamed beard. The hair on his head seems to go every direction with no part.

I see the corner of Six's mouth twitch. She quickly wipes at her eyes. She says one last thing and then turns and leaves.

I go to talk to Four, but he's gone in the blink of an eye.


	40. Chapter 40

**Short chapter, this was just to prove to you that—yes, I am still alive. I'm now back in school, and work is taking up most of my time. I haven't found the motivation or the time to write lots.**

 **The next couple of chapters will probably be posted in two months, than I'll be on a writing streak. Probably not many more chapters, however, I do plan on a part two.**

 **I'm creating a new story called The Last Of Us, which I will be posting in a couple months. I don't want to give too much away, but I will tell you that it is about a zombie apocalypse. I've got three chapters already written and I can't wait to share it with you.**

 **Anyways, here it is:**

Chapter 40

 **Tobias POV**

The gym seems quiet without Tris. I'm used to her outgoing laughs and challenges. I set the weights down just as the door opens revealing Shauna and Lauren. Last time I had a one on one conversation with Lauren she wanted to hook up with me.

"Hey, Four." Lauren greets. "Whatcha doin?"

"Avoiding Tris still?" Shauna muses with a smile on her face.

"I'm not avoiding her," I say taking a sip from the water fountain. " _She's_ avoiding _me_."

"She seemed fine this morning—" Lauren says, but Shauna glares at her before she can finnish.

I stand up and cross over to them. "You talked to Tris?"

"I'm not getting involved," Shauna said raising her hands in surrender.

"Wait," I pause. "You were at work this morning…" I narrow my eyes at her. "Tris was at the clinic? Is she okay?"

"I—don't…" Lauren starts. "This isn't really my place—to say anything."

"Shauna," I plead. "I just want to know if she's okay."

"I don't know if she is…"

"Shauna."

"I honestly don't know." She shrugs. "She's still there, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Thank you, Shauna!" I pat her on the back and start on my way to the clinic.

 **Flashback:**

Tris slams the door behind her as she leaves and Marcus smiles at me. "How have you been?" He says casually.

"What are you doing here?" I say, though I still can't make eye contact. He starts to speak, but I cut him off, "You come into my house, you get my fiance mad—"

"Fiance?" Marcus questions. I nod. "I came here because I'm a leader, and your father. I wanted to come see how you were doing."

"Bullshit!" I scoff. "You haven't been interested in me since mom died."

"Evelyn—"

"You don't get to say her name." Marcus' eyes widen and his shock visibly turns to anger. "You used her as a punching bag for years, and when she did you didn't give a shit, you were only worried about your reputation. Now, get the HELL out of my house."

"I'm staying with you till the dinner on Thursday."

I grab my coat off the counter and open the door. "Make yourself at home." I slam the door and head to Zeke's.

 **End of flashback**

It's now Thursday and I need Tris to come with me to the dinner tonight. I search for her at the infirmary, and after asking around a little, I was able to find her. She stands at the front desk, talking to a woman in a Dauntless nurse uniform.

"Hey," I say scratching the back of my neck.

"Hey," she responds under her breath. She looks at the floor, and so do I.

"The dinner tonight…"

"I'll be there," Tris says.

I smile a little. When I look at her I make eye contact with her and she smiles a little.

 **Tris POV**

Tobias and I arrive at Max's apartment a little late. We haven't said a word to each other since we met up at the pit. "Ready?" Tobias asks me. I nod and he knocks on the door. "What's that?" He points down to may hand where I hold a chocolate bar.

"I've been craving them a lot."I tell him. "But they're only available in the pit's vending machine."

Within a second, the door swings open and Eric's confused face greets us. He shrugs it off and allows us to enter though I get stares from Peter. Only leader's spouses are welcome to these dinner parties, and fiance qualifies as that.

I've been staying with Eric for the past couple days because Lynn said to just go makeup with Four and I couldn't do that.

We sit down beside each other and make small talk with the leaders, which is probably uncomfortable for Tobias too. Marcus helps place the food on the table, which is a combination of all the factions traditional foods.

Once he is done, he decides to pull a chair up beside me. Though Tobias notices this, he doesn't say anything. I choose to ignore him and place food on my plate. "Your eyes are too big for your stomach," Marcus laughs, pointing to my plate. "We don't like to waste food in Abnegation."

"I'm hungry," I growl back.

"You sure you wanna eat all that?" Peter says across from me. "You're already starting to put on weight." I roll my eyes at his stupid comments, though I stop stalking my plate.

"You're an ass," I say to Peter.

I notice Marcus' eyes widen. "Big mouth, for a small girl."

"Do you have a problem?" I ask. Marcus stands up to challenge me and I don't back down. "What? Gonna bring out the belt?" I whisper.

Everyone's attention is on us when marcus swings. I duck out of instinct, yet I wasn't expecting this kind of a reaction from him in front of all these people. I punch him hard in the stomach and Marcus collapses to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Max shouts. "This is unacceptable."

"You should leave," Tobias says.

"Yeah," I agree with him, Marcus should leave.

"No, I mean you."

I stare at him in shock. "Again?" I roll my eyes and head out the door. I hear someone coming after me so I pick up my pace.

"Tris!" I can tell it's Eric's voice. I stop running to wipe the tears from my face. "Why are you avoiding him?"

 **Tobias POV**

I can't believe she did that. I don't care how much Marcus deserved it, she embarrassed me and herself in front of everyone. Ugh! And allowing Eric to run after her. I'm her boyfriend, not him. I should be the one running after her, but no, I had to be the one to kick her out… AGAIN! God, I'm stupid!

Johanna helps Marcus up as Eric runs back in the room. I go to ask him if she's okay, but he swings at me instead. Max goes in between us before I have a chance to strike. "What's your deal, man?" I shout at him.

"What's _my_ deal?" He scoffs. I narrow my eyes. "You complain about how terrible of a father you have, all the time!"

"What's your fucking point?" I shout back at him.

"You don't know…" Eric scoffs. "You just kick your _fiance_ and you unborn child out of the house! She's pregnant, you idiot!"

 **Sorry for the ending. Remember to favourite and follow my stories and account for updates and new stories. Please review! Thank you so much! And I didn't read this over, so sorry for an mistakes.**


	41. Last Chapter

**IT'S FINALLY SUMMER! Sorry for the wait. I just finished my last exam and am gonna be posting all summer!**

 **Sadly, this is the last chapter in DIVERGENT TRIANGLE. BUT, WAIT! I'm working on Part 2 :)**

 **Follow and** **Favorite** **me so you can read part 2. I'll try to post it** **tomorrow around 5p.m. (EDT)**

Chapter 41

 **Tobias POV**

I run out the door without a second thought. She's pregnant. It all makes sense. I stop at the gym and look over the crowd, searching for a blond head. I don't see her though. Turning around I rush towards our new apartment. Empty. I go to Eric's and bust down the door. Empty. I start to run again, when I notice something out of the corner of my eye. A chocolate bar wrapper.

 **Flashback:**

"I've been craving them a lot." She tells me. "But they're only available in the pit's vending machine."

 **End of Flashback.**

The pit. I make my way through the crowd and see a small figure pulling chocolate bars out of the vending machine. Luckily, it's dinner, so everyone is in the cafeteria.

I slide in beside her and she turns her head towards me. I can tell she's been crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her. I can't help but look towards her stomach. She shifts uncomfortably.

"I know you don't want to be a father, and that's okay." She rambles to the floor. "I can take care of this kid on my own. My brother and I use to have a bird and… it died, but, that bird had a great few weeks—"

I smile and take her head in my hands. As I touch my lips to hers, I feel safe again. I didn't know I would ever want to be a father till I met Tris, and I'm so glad I did. "I love you," I say. "Both of you." I touch my hand to her stomach.

 **Review Please, I love reading them.**


	42. Go read part 2

Go read part 2 of DIVERGENT TRIANGLE called I'll Be There For You


End file.
